dime que hago yo
by Laureo A
Summary: Sasuke acorrala a Naruto en el baño del camion y le dice que lo desea pero el problema es que el Uchiha es novio de Sakura, Naruto no sabe que hacer... pero para eso estan sus amigos que lo ayudaran a no caer en el juego del Uchiha Cap. 11 ARRIBA!
1. Chapter 1

**Dime que hago yo**

**Por: Laureo**

**Konichiwua, he aquí mi nuevo proyecto que espero les guste, pues ya verán de qué va Sasuke cargado 100 su lado pervertido y además desconsiderado para con el pobre kistune el tan lindo. Bueno sin más a leer.**

**Capitulo 1: ¡vamos a la playa!**

Los amigos se habían reunido para conversar ya que por sus diversos puestos en la villa muchas veces no tenían tiempo para estar juntos.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que no veía a algunos de ustedes – decía Kiba sonriente.

-Es verdad como cada uno tiene sus propias obligaciones ya no habíamos podido reunirnos – decía Ino.

-Y que ahorremos dattebayo – decía un sonriente rubio.

-¿les parece si vamos a la playa? – propuso Sakura.

-que problemático – (no tengo que decir quien lo dijo).

-Me parece bien – dijo la tímida Hinata, ahora prometida de Neji (si adoro a esta pareja).

-Entonces vamos a la playa – dijo dando por terminada la conversación Sasuke.

Afinaron los detalles sobre su partida ya que ninguno tenia misiones inmediatas por lo que podrían estar un par de días en la playa, una vez todos de acuerdo se despidieron y se retiraron a sus hogares, Sasuke fue a dejar a Sakura a su casa… si ellos dos eran novios (no me maten juro que haré algo con eso), esta relación causaba un gran dolor al otro integrante del antiguo equipo 7, el primero pensó que ese dolor se debía a que le gustaba la Haruno pero luego analizando bien sus sentimientos comprendió que en verdad su pesar era por que el Uchiha ahora estaba aun mas fuera de su alcance que antes y eso le dolía por que se había arriesgado trayéndolo de la aldea oculta del sonido, ahora menos que en esos momentos podía confesarle sus sentimientos. Tenía que conformarse con que fueran… amigos.

Se había desviado del camino para llegar a su casa, ahora se hallaba de nuevo sentado en el columpio frente a la academia, nadie lo vería llorar, ni sufrir por su amor imposible de cierta manera se alegraba por sus amigos Sakura por fin estaba con su amado y este por su parte podría revivir a su clan, su mas anhelado deseo esa era otra de las razones por las que no había dicho nada sobre lo que sentía.

-Soy un baka… por haberme enamorado – dijo llorando desconsoladamente.

-No es tonto enamorarse.

-¿Quién es? – dijo parándose del columpio.

-Naruto-kun – de las sombras que ahora producía la caída de la tarde salio la peliazul –… no eres un tonto por haberte enamorado

-Hina-chan…

La chica camino hasta quedar frente al moreno y este la abrazo, derramando mas lagrimas; ella se dejo caer al piso para poder escuchar mas cómodamente al rubio.

-¿Por qué dices que eres un tonto? – nunca había visto a su pequeño kistune tan triste.

-Es que… no debería jamás haberme enamorado de esa persona… esta prohibida.

-¿Cómo que esta prohibida? – cada vez entendía menos el por que de la tristeza de Naruto.

-Es que él es hombre…

-Pero ya en estos tiempos eso es lo menos importante, tú no decides de quien te enamoras.

-Eso… no es lo más grave, lo que pasa es que… él tiene novia y ella es mi amiga.

-¿te enamoraste de Neji? – estaba un poco preocupada.

- No… como crees, se trata de… Sasuke – el nombre lo dijo en un susurro apenas audible.

-De Sasuke, de hecho me lo imaginaba…

-¿tan obvio soy? – se separo un poco de la chica mirándola directo a los ojos esperando una respuesta.

-No es eso pero tu eres mi amigo, no solo eso eres mi mejor amigo como crees que no me voy a dar cuenta de tu comportamiento… se te ve tan tierno cuando estas en presencia de Sasuke.

-No digas eso – dijo con un evidente sonrojo – no me veo tierno, me comporto como tonto, todos me han dicho que, que es lo que me pasa.

-Je, pero ninguno se ha dado cuenta de la verdad, ahora déjame ver, dices que eres tonto no solo por que te gusta Sasuke, ni tampoco es por el hecho de que él es hombre sino por que es novio de Sakura-san la cual es tu amiga ¿no?

-En serio me conoces muy bien.

-Si… bueno anda a preparar tu maleta para mañana, el viaje te sentara bien.

-Tienes razón, arigato Hina-chan.

-Nos vemos mañana Naruto-kun.

-mmm, no siguas diciéndome Naruto-kun… tu puedes decirme Naru.

-¿en serio? – el ojiazul asintió – Naru-chan, nos vemos mañana.

A la mañana siguiente la mayoría del grupo de amigos ya se encontraba en el punto de reunión, faltaba cierto Uzumaki, el Aburame y los dos Hyugas.

-Que problemáticos son, por que no llegan a la hora que acordamos.

-Supongo que no tardaran en llegar – afirmo la Haruno.

Naruto iba llegando en esos momentos junto con los dos Hyuga ya que se habían encontrado en el camino, los dos amigos iban hablando animadamente mientras que el castaño los observaba en silencio.

-Hola chicos – dijo sonriente el rubio.

-Llegas tarde dobe – le reprocho Sasuke.

-No creo que te importe si llego o no – dijo explotando el ojiazul.

-Naru-chan, cálmate… venimos a pasarla bien ¿no? – le dijo conciliadoramente Hinata (esta niña es tan linda).

-De acuerdo Hina-chan – respondió mansamente como su la chica fuera su hermana y él como hermano pequeño la obedecía sin rechistar.

Toda esta escena fue vista por unos hermosos ojos negros a los cuales no les había agradado para nada esa escena, lo cual cuando Sasuke lo pensó en realidad no entendió del todo su enojo por que Naruto se llevara ahora tan bien con la Hyuga pero si le molestaba y mucho.

Unos momentos mas, llegaron el resto de los chicos así que emprendieron la marcha, Neji y Hinata rentaron un autobús para que los llevara así que todos abordaron el camión y emprendieron la marcha hacia sus bien merecidas vacaciones.

El viaje duraría un largo rato por lo que todos comenzaron a juntarse en pequeños grupos para realizar alguna actividad, Sasuke se negó a hacer algo y se sentó solo para poder leer, por su parte Naruto decidió que tampoco estaba de animo para hacer algo por lo que también se sentó solo pero él ha dibujar, desde hacia algunos años tenia esa afición primero dibujaba paisajes los cuales habían ido mejorando conforme pasaba el tiempo.

Pasaba el tiempo y aun no arribaban a su lugar de descanso, Naruto por su parte había decidido tomar un descanso de su labor, se levanto para ir al baño; todos los movimientos del chico eran observados por cierto azabache que lo siguió casi inmediatamente.

-¿Qué haces dobe? – casi mata del susto al kistune.

-Nada… - había notado que solo ellos estaban en esa parte del autobús por que todos los demás se encontraban en la parte delantera del autobús, eso lo puso muy nervioso.

-¿Por qué te comportas así con Hinata? – soltó de repente.

-que… - le había sorprendido la pregunta.

El Uchiha metió al rubio al baño, cerro el pestillo y lo acorralo contra la pared del baño, quedando ambos a escasos centímetros de distancia.

-¿Por qué tu y hinata tienen tantas confianzas? – sonaba algo molesto.

-… ¡lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no te incumbe! – Por fin había reaccionado y no le agradaba el interrogatorio del Uchiha – así que…

Pero ya no pudo continuar pues Sasuke sello sus labios con los propios se quedo así unos momentos solo unidos pero sin mover su boca pero después el azabache sintió la necesidad de probar el sabor de los labios del rubio por lo que comenzó a profundizar el beso recorriendo con su boca los labios contrarios, ¡dios que sabor tan embriagante! Pensaba en esos momentos el ojinegro la boca de su novia nunca le había sabido tan bien como la de Naruto en esos momentos, después con su lengua pidió permiso para recorrer el interior de la boca del ojiazul cosa que este le permitió por que se encontraba demasiado extasiado con el acto del mayor como para resistirse a nada su anhelo de probar los labios de su amado se estaba cumpliendo y aun mas lo estaba besando de una manera increíblemente abrasadora sentía que la temperatura de su cuerpo subía intempestivamente ya que mientras lo besaba el azabache estaba recorriendo su cuerpo con sus manos, jadeo por el contacto de las manos de las manos del mayor. La lengua de Sasuke recorría ávidamente la boca del kistune sin dejar un rincón sin probar, nunca se había sentido así con nadie ni con su actual novia; pero todo lo bueno termina y tuvieron que separarse por la falta de aire.

-Por que hiciste eso… - le recrimino al momento visiblemente molesto el rubio.

-Me dieron ganas de hacerlo – le respondió sin mas.

-Tu tienes novia y además no soy nada tuyo para que me bese cuando se te pegue la gana.

-¿Qué no eres nada mió?, que equivocado estas… me provocas deseo ¿lo sabias?

-Pues no es mi culpa así que mejor vete a desfogar con Sakura… ella es mi amiga y no podría hacerle algo así.

-¿así, que? – le pregunto con una sonrisa de superioridad.

-Traicionarla, ya haber dejado que me besaras es una traición en si… no lo vuelvas a hacer jamás me oíste – hizo ademán de salir pero Sasuke volvió a arrinconarlo ahora contra la puerta del baño.

-Lo haré si me apetece además… - se acerco al oído del kistune y le mordió levemente la oreja provocando un ligero jadeo por parte del pequeño – veo que no te puedes resistir a mi tacto.

-Vete al diablo…

Sin darle tiempo a agregar nada mas el ojiazul salio rápidamente del baño, sentía que si corazón se le salía del pecho, ¿Cómo se atrevía Sasuke a hacerle eso? Solo quería usarlo para apaciguar sus hormonas, eso le parecía bajo y vil al kistune, se dirigió al frente del camión, una vez ahí le dijo a Hinata que necesitaba hablar con ella, se sentaron por en medio del transporte, comenzaron a hablar mientras lo hacían el Uchiha paso por el lugar donde ellos estaban y le dirigió una intensa mirada al rubio lo que causo que se sonrojara, luego de eso se marcho.

-… y eso fue lo que paso – Naruto le había contado los eventos recientes.

-¿Cómo se atreve? Naru-chan debemos hacer algo ¿Qué tal si le pedimos ayuda a Sai? – pregunto visiblemente molesta la peliazul.

-¿por que a Sai? – no comprendía como podría él ayudarlos.

-Él es tú amigo ¿no?, vamos seguro que no se opondrá a lo que tengo pensado.

-¿y que has pensado?

Le daba un poco de miedo lo que podría haber ideado la chica pero confiaba en ella así que le haría caso por lo que llamo a Sai ya que la ojiblanca le dijo que no le comentaría nada hasta que no estuviera ahí Sai, cuando ya estuvieron los tres la Hyuga se decidió a hablar, pero antes le explicaron al moreno que era lo que había pasado.

-Yo lo mato – dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia donde se encontraba Sasuke.

-No Sai, chottomate (espera un momento) – dijo Naruto mientras lo jalaba que para que volviera a sentarse.

-¿Qué quieres que espere?, se merece que le parta la cara, te trato como a una puta – estaba mas que enojado estaba furiosos por lo que había hecho el ojinegro.

-Para que eso no vuelva a pasar y para que Sasuke-san deje en paz a Naru-chan necesitamos tu ayuda – hablo la peliazul, el escuchar esto el AMBU tomo asiento de nuevo

-Te escucho.

-Bueno lo único que tienen que hacer tú y Naru-chan es fingir que son pareja pero sobre todo no lo dejes solo por que esas son las oportunidades que aprovechara para hacerle algo.

-¡como puedes pedirle algo así a Sai! – Reclamo alarmado el kistune haciendo que algunos voltearan para donde estaban ellos incluido el Uchiha – jejeje… no es nada es que estamos jugando y Hinata le impuso un castigo a Sai que me pareció algo exagerado eso es todo – dijo llevándose una mano a la nuca y sonriendo nervioso.

-¡Naru-koi, me alegra tanto que te preocupes por mi! – dijo Sai abrazando melosamente al kistune.

-Sai ¿Qué haces? – pregunto azorado por el comportamiento del chico y mas por que le había dicho koi delante de todos.

-No hay que esconder mas nuestro amor Naru-koi… ¡atención todos!, este chico es mió y pobre de aquel que lo toque mas de lo debido – dijo el AMBU mirando en especial al azabache que le devolvía la mirada con algo de odio.

-¡Viva la nueva pareja! – Secundo Hinata, al parecer el chico había aceptado su plan y aun mejor lo estaba poniendo en marcha – ¡los felicito!

Los demás también les desearon que fueran felices todos menos… bueno ya sabes quien, cuando las felicitaciones terminaron ambos volvieron a sentarse, Naruto aun no acababa de procesar lo que había pasado por eso ya no había replicado nada.

-¿Qué tal estuve? – dijo sonriendo traviesamente el ojigris (para diferenciarlos el ojigris y además le pondré como peliazul).

-Genial, completamente creíble Sai-san (que chistoso se oye) simplemente increíble… ¿Naru-chan estas bien? – noto la cara medio ida que tenia el rubio en esos momentos.

-Naru-koi, responde – eso fue suficiente para que volviera a la realidad.

-¿por que hiciste eso? – dijo tratando de no alzar la voz.

-Seguir el plan de Hinata-san, a mi parecer es lo mejor que podemos hacer – termino poniéndose mas cómodo en el asiento.

-No me trates tan formalmente – (de donde saque a esta Hinata, bueno espero les guste por que a mi me encanta).

-Te pido lo mismo –respondió el chico.

-De acuerdo Sai-kun – se habían olvidado del ojiazul.

-Oigan estábamos hablando de mí lo recuerdan – agrego señalándose.

-Cierto, bueno funciono ¿o no?, además ahora todos lo saben mejor aun – dijo la Hyuga feliz por el éxito de su plan.

-Pero Sai no te preocupa que ahora no podrán coqueteando con cuanta chica se te ponga enfrente sin que los otros piensen que me engañas – dijo un alterado kistune.

-Naru-chan ante todo tú eres mi amigo y en estos momentos me necesitas, como puedes pensar que ante pondría mis hormonas a ayudarte – había adoptado un semblante completamente serio.

-Arigato Sai – dijo el rubio saltando a los brazos de su amigo, ahora "novio".

-De nada… ¡NARU, AQUÍ NO, QUE NO VES QUE HINATA-CHAN AUN ESTA AQUÍ, ESPERATE A QUE LLEGUEMOS AL HOTEL! – dijo Sai muy divertido por su nuevo papel de novio.

-… de que hablas – le dijo Naruto sonrojado por lo que acababa de prácticamente gritar el peliazul.

- sígueme la corriente… QUE TRAVIESO ERES NARU – agrego haciendo su voz mas gruesa como si estuviese excitado.

- oh… DEMO, TENIENDOTE AQUÍ NO ME PUEDO CONTENER – se sumo a la representación.

-bueno chicos los dejo – se despidió Hinata guiñándoles un ojo antes de irse – ya que veo que están ocupados.

La "parejita se quedo donde estaban, siguieron por un rato haciendo pequeños ruiditos como de que estaban divirtiendo muuuucho juntos. Sasuke por su parte estaba que le hervía la sangre como se atrevía alguien a tocar lo que era suyo, por que Naruto era SUYO, no importando que el tuviera novia así era por que él así lo quería.

-Esta me la pagas Sai… - dijo con rabia el Uchiha escondiendo su cara tras su libro.

**Nota de la autora: Espero les haya agradado, ¿Cómo ven a Sasuke? Mira que tratar de esa manera a Naru-chan el tan lindo e inocente. Espero les haya gustado y si es así me sentiría sumamente feliz si me dejaran un review para saberlo. Nos vemos.**

**Bueno ya saben la AIOAK (Asociación Internacional de Otakus y Akiba-keys) recomienda ampliamente dejar reviews ya que esta comprobado que con esto el entusiasmo de los escritores aumenta y también su imaginación para los capítulos.**

**Y además si no lo hacen Gai-sensei estará encantado de darles un entrenamiento intensivo que consta de 330 vueltas a su cuadra en posición de pino.**


	2. encuentros cercanos

**Dime que hago yo**

**Por: Laureo**

**Capitulo 2: encuentros cercanos.**

Ya habían llegado por fin a su destino, todos estaban contentos de poderse bajar del transporte aunque claro no todos por las mismas razones, Naruto era para poder huir lo mas lejos posible de Sasuke, este por que ya no soportaba a Sai y no quería que lo acusaran de homicidio, los demás era por que estaban hastiados de estar encerrados.

-Que bueno que ya llegamos, ya no soportaba estar en ese lugar – dijo Ino.

-Yo también ya no soportaba tener que aguantarte Ino-cerda.

-¿Qué dijiste Sakura-basura?

-Lo que oíste

Así las chicas comenzaron a pelear pero nadie se molesto en intervenir sabían que podría ser potencialmente peligroso meterse, así que mejor se dirigieron al loby (¿así se escribe?) del hotel para registrarse, pronto les dieron sus habitaciones algunos habían propuesto que se compartieran las habitaciones paro la mayoría pensó que era mejor que cada quien tuviese su propio cuarto para descansar (y que tal si querían intimidad pues compartiendo el cuarto no se puede).

-¡ahora a disfrutar de la flor de nuestra juventud! – exclamo un entusiasmado Lee y todos los demás con una gotita en la nuca.

-¡Vamos cejas encrespadas! – le hizo coro el rubio.

-Si eso es lo que quieres eso haremos mi lindo kitsune – dijo Sai abrazando posesivamente a si koi.

A Sasuke esas acciones le estaban causando un tic en el ojo, no le agradaba en la mas mínimo que ese idiota tocara lo que el deseaba que fuera suyo pero por supuesto no podía gritar eso a los cuatro vientos por lo que tenia que soportar esas escenas sin poder hacer o decir nada ya que el era el novio de Sakura ante todos.

-Sasuke-kun vamos a dejar nuestras cosas a los cuartos ¿si? – le propuso la pelirosa.

-ok – se limito a responder.

Todos hicieron lo mismo y se reunieron de nuevo en el loby, decidieron que ese día solo recorrerían el lugar donde se habían quedado y por la tarde irían a la playa.

Pronto se hicieron grupos unos se marcharon a la ver los museos y cosas por el estilo, por otro lado el grupo donde estaba Naruto decidió ir a la zona turística, para de una vez comprar recuerdos.

-Sai-kun ¿me compras un helado? – pregunto con mirada anhelante el rubio.

-¡oh!... eres tan Kawaii como negarte algo, en seguida regreso – el peliazul se fue por el vendito helado y dejo por un momento solo al lindo ojiazul cosa que no desaprovecho Sasuke para acercarse a él.

-¿En serio eres pareja de Sai? – pregunto con un deje de molestia el Uchiha.

-H-hai, él es muy cariñoso conmigo yo lo quiero mucho – le costaba mucho no sentirse alterado por la cercanía del azabache el cual se había colocado detrás de él demasiado cerca para su gusto.

-Pues hace unas horas no parecías quererlo tanto – dijo sonriendo con superioridad.

-¡Eso fue solo por que me sorprendiste!, nunca volverá a pasar nada igual entre nosotros ¿entiendes? – le dijo muy alterado el rubio.

-Eso ya lo veremos.

-No… no lo veremos, nunca te me vuelvas a acercar así, tú eres novio de Sakura y ella es mi amiga.

-¿Crees que eso me importa? – (Dios que malo es este Sasuke, pero no se angustien pagara su chulería luego) – Yo solo se que me pones y mucho para ser sinceros y por ese simple hecho un día serás mió.

-Ni lo sueñes.

-Ya regrese Naru-chan, ¿nos vamos? – ignorando completamente el Uchiha.

- Vamonos, quiero comprarle un recuerdo a Iruka-sensei.

Así los amigos se alejaron dejando al ojinegro bastante mosqueado, no pensó que le resultaría tan difícil convencer al rubio y mas desde que este mismo fue él que lo trajo de vuelta de la aldea del sonido, eso lo había hecho pensar que el kitsune sentía algo por él y de hecho aun seguía pensando eso, solo se estaba haciendo el difícil.

Mientras tanto nuestro lindo kitsune y el AMBU ya bastante alejados del enemigo se calmaron, disfrutaron el resto del día juntos, en verdad se querían mucho (como amigos no piensen mal, aquí Sai es un pan de dios), recorrieron placidamente el las calles cercanas al hotel donde se estaban hospedando; hasta la tarde regresaron al hotel, sus amigos también ya habían regresado y se encontraban en el restauran comiendo alegremente… bueno no todos estaban tan alegres ya que el azabache aun estaba mosqueado por el desprecio del que había sido objeto aunque los demás la verdad no le prestaban mucha atención, solo su novia trataba de alegrarlo.

-¡hola chicos! – saludaron los "novios" a la vez.

-Hola Naru-chan – respondió Hinata indicándoles con la mano que se sentaran al lado de ella.

-Hola… Hina-chan.

-Hola… ¿Qué yo estoy pintado o que? – dijo fingiendo molestia el peliazul.

-Para nada Sai-kun, ¿Cómo les fue? – dijo uniéndose a la platica Ino.

-Muy bien ya le compre recuerdos a Iruka-sensei y a Kakashi-sensei… mañana iremos de nuevo para comprar cosas para nosotros – dijo sonriendo muy tiernamente el rubio causando que las hormonas del Sasuke despertaran y lo hicieran sonrojar.

-Oe, Naruto mañana vamos a ir todos juntos a la playa lo recuerdas – le dijo Kiba un poco molesto por el olvido del ojiazul.

-Naru-koi no podemos dejar a nuestros amigos después de todo para eso venimos para pasar el tiempo con ellos – le dijo Sai usando un tono muy meloso o eso le pareció el ojinegro.

-Hai, Sai… - koi - le daba un poco de pena llamarlo así pero era lo mejor para que lo dejara en paz cierta persona – Mañana pasaremos todo el día con ustedes.

-¡Te vez tan lindo cuando sonríes Naru-koi!

Sai se lanzo contra el rubio abrazándolo posesivamente mientras salían corazoncitos a su alrededor, a todos bueno a casi todos les dio ternura la escena a un chico en especifico le dio mucho coraje ver que alguien tocaba a SU kitsune.

-Para eso están la habitaciones… no hagan esas cosas delante de nosotros – bufo muy molesto Sasuke.

-¡que aguafiestas eres Sasuke-kun! – Le respondió Hinata no dándole tiempo a decir nada a la pareja - ¿Por qué te molesta que se demuestren su cariño? – dijo mirándolo intensamente.

-¡no estoy hablando solo por mi seguro que a los demás también les molesta! – respondió tratando de buscar apoyo pero…

-A nosotros no nos molesta – dijo Kiba y los demás asintieron al comentario.

-Sasuke-kun… - lo llamo su novia – no deberías molestarte así…

-¡yo me largo no quiero seguir soportándolos!

Le chico se levanto rápidamente y se alejo del grupo, Sakura se disculpo por la actitud del chico y lo siguió, aunque volteo a ver por unos momentos al peliazul que seguía abrazando a un muy sonrojado Naruto.

-Bueno ya que el enojon de ha ido vamos a la alberca, no puedo esperar hasta mañana para meterme al agua – les propuso la Yamanaka.

-Es un poco problemático pero igual yo tengo ganas se ver el atardecer desde la piscina dicen que se ven geniales las nubes cuando atardece en este lugar.

-Pues vamos… - se limito a decir Shino (Me encanta el tan serio, una pregunta les gustan el KibaShino).

-Pues vamos a cambiarnos antes de que anochezca – dijo arrastrando a Shino a sus cuartos, a los demás les apareció una gotita en la nuca por la actitud del Inozuka.

También la pareja de chicos subió pero claro esta que se separaron en el pasillo para irse a cambiar cada uno, el rubio iba tarareando un canción y no estaba prestando atención a lo que estaba a su alrededor, así que metió su llave para poder entrar y en ese momento alguien le rodeo la cintura por detrás, lo metió rápidamente a su habitación, Naruto trataba de safarze pero esa persona era mas fuerte que él y no quería iniciar una pelea en medio de su vacaciones.

-Ahora me dirás si yo beso mejor que ese tarado que tienes por novio – le dijo una voz masculina casi en un ronroneo.

-¿Sasuke?... déjame vete onegai – pedía con la poca resistencia que tenia en esos momentos al cuerpo que se estaba rozando sensualmente contra el suyo.

-Tu cuerpecito no es de la misma opinión que tu…

Lo volteo repentinamente para que quedaran frente a frente y lo beso rápidamente para no darle tiempo de que le reprochara nada, primero solo era un roce pero el Uchiha quiso profundizar el contacto y pidió con su lengua que el pequeño le dejara recorrer su boca, al principio el kitsune trato de resistirse pero en un momento el azabache le mordió el labio inferior a lo cual el rubio profirió un gemidito de protesta en ese momento el ojinegro introdujo su lengua en la boca del mas joven y comenzó a recorrer lentamente esa cavidad que desde hace tiempo había querido poder probar a fondo… para ser precisos desde que se habían besado accidentalmente en la academia; el rubio ya ni siquiera intentaba safarze ahora su cuerpo necesitaba mas su temperatura comenzaba a aumentar… no sabia que era lo que quería pero quería que Sasuke lo hiciera y pronto.

-Sa…suke – pudo pronunciar con trabajos por la falta de aire.

-Ahora dime… beso mejor que tu noviecito – dijo sonriendo con superioridad.

-Yo… - el pobrecito rubio aun no salía de su aturdimiento.

El chico voltio a sonreír y ahora con algo de brusquedad cargo al ojiazul en sus brazos y lo tiro sobre la cama.

-Ahora te voy a ayudar a cambiarte de ropa – dijo un tono lujurioso.

Recostó a Naruto en la orilla de la cama y le bajo rápidamente los pantalones junto con su ropa interior, inmediatamente salio a la vista la semi-erección del ojiazul, este por su parte era una confusión total por un parte sabia que no debía dejar que el ojinegro continuase con lo que sea que pretendía pero su cuerpo hacia caso omiso a esto y solo deseaba saber que haría a continuación.

El Uchiha se acerco el miembro del rubio, por el momento solo dejo que su respiración chocara con la punta de este lo que causaba estremecimientos al cuerpo del kitsune pero no pudo resistir solo eso por lo que tomo con una mano la creciente excitación del shinobi y comenzó a masturbarle lentamente; este movimiento tan lento desesperaba el rubio que necesitaba mayor velocidad por lo que comenzó a mover inconscientemente las caderas para que las caricias del azabache aumentaran, la lengua del ojinegro entro en juego y empezó a darle pequeñas lamidas a la punta del miembro del kitsune a lo cual en respuesta este profirió un sonido gutural lo mas sensual que había escuchado el mayor por lo que puso mayor empeñó en proporcionarle placer a ese ser tan hermoso que estaba gimiendo para él y por lo que él estaba haciendo, retiro su mano del miembro del chico y solo su boca estaba en contacto con el rubio primero recorrió toda la longitud lentamente paladeando extasiado el nuevo sabor que estaban captando sus papilas gustativas, sabia a la perfección que después de probar al ojiazul ya no podría soportar sino tenia la oportunidad de volverlo a degustar, ha veces le daba pequeñas mordidas a las cuales le causaban espasmos de placer al rubio y por fin lo que tanto estaba deseando el kitsune, el Uchiha por fin abrigo en su boca la erección del Naruto y comenzó a succionarlo mientras movía su cabeza.

-Ahhhh… Sa…su…ke – fue lo único que pudo decir el pequeño.

-¿Qué pasa Naru-chan?

-Motto… motto – jadeaba el rubio.

Así lo hizo el vengador he hizo la succión mas rápida, el kitsune ya no tenia conciencia de lo que lo rodeaba solo del enorme placer que le estaba haciendo sentir la boca del Uchiha, ahora lo único que salía de su boca eran gemidos y jadeos y alguna que otra silaba suelta pero no podía por mas que intentaba pedirle el azabache que fuera mas rápido las palabras no salían de su boca, pero el fin era inminente, su respiración se hizo aun mas rápida de lo que ya era y sus gemidos eran aun mas fuertes; de pronto un corriente eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo del kitsune y por fin llego al orgasmo llenando la boca del vengador con su semilla, este se trago toda la excitación del chico hasta las gotas que rebeldes habían escapado de su boca él las regreso hasta su lengua, subió su mirada; el rubio alzo un poco su cabeza y aun jadeando vio la cara llena de lujuria por parte del azabache, este lo alzo y lo coloco completamente tendido sobre la cama (recuerden que estaba en la orilla de la cama) y se posiciono sobre él.

-Ahora lindo kitsune viene lo bueno – dijo en un sensual ronroneo.

Le rubio solo pudo tragar por que no salían las palabras de su boca, aun llevaba puesta su playera pero rápidamente Sasuke se la quito y volvió a besarlo apasionadamente, sus lenguas se rozaban ansiosas por un mayor contacto por lo que Naruto tomo la nuca del ojinegro para profundizar aun mas si era posible el beso que ambos estaban compartiendo, mientras tanto las manos ansiosas del vengador recorrían el cuerpo del rubio, este sentía que por donde pasaban las manos del mayor esa zona quedaba caliente y el comenzó también a explorar por debajo de la ropa del ojinegro sus movimientos aun eran tímidos pero poco a poco estaba tomando un poco mas de confianza.

-Je, por fin vas a ser mió kitsune-chan – dijo mientras le hacia algunas marcas rojas en el cuello.

El kitsune volvía a suspirar y gemir, las traviesas manos de Uchiha estaban llegando de nuevo al miembro del chico…

-Naru-chan, ¿Ya te cambiaste de ropa? – el AMBU estaba del otro lado.

En ese momento la lucidez de Uzumaki volvió a él de golpe y empujo de su lado al azabache y como rayo se puso su traje de baño y salio para reunirse son Sai, dejando a un muy cabreado Sasuke que estaba aun mas furioso porque su deseo insatisfecho, así que cuando ya no escucho voces en el pasillo salio rápidamente y se encerró en su habitación ya que tenia un pequeño problemita que tenia que resolver.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Los amigos se dirigían a la piscina mientras el kitsune la platicaba a su novio lo que había pasado hace unos minutos.

-¡¿Qué?! Voy a acabar con ese engreído – dijo cuando termino de contarle todo el rubio.

-Chottomate Sai – dijo deteniéndolo - …No lo hagas… es que yo…

-Lo se no quieres que le haga dañó pero tu también comprende que como tu amigo no quiero que te hagan dañó y el dañó físico que yo pudiera hacerle en estos momentos no seria nada comparado con el dañó que él te hará después si llega a conseguir lo que quiere de ti…

-…Lo se… Sasuke solo quiere acostarse conmigo, ¿Qué puedo hacer Sai? Yo no puedo resistirme a él aunque ahora te dijera que no voy a permitir que me posea la verdad es que si me encuentro solo con él no voy a poder negarme a su cuerpo por que yo a Sasuke si…

Pequeñas gotas saladas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos del kitsune, su amigo se conmovió y ya no le reprocho nada solo lo abrazo permitiendo que el rubio siguiera llorando hasta que Naruto se separo ya mas calmado de su amigo.

-Sai, voy a necesitar tu ayuda… no quiero sufrir pero ya sabes lo que pasaría si me quedo solo…

-Primero que nada vamos con Hinata-chan a contarle todo y ya los tres juntos decidiremos lo que haremos ¿te parece? – dijo el peliazul sonriendo.

-De acuerdo.

Así ambos chicos llegaron con sus amigos y se apresuraron a contarle todo a Hinata, claro tratando de que ninguno de los demás shinobis de diera cuenta de lo sucedido, cuando un aun alterado Naruto acabo de contar lo sucedido, la chic por fin dio su opinión.

-Menos mal que llegaste Sai-kun, sino ahora Naruto estaría hundido en un mar de lagrimas, ya que si puede que el momento lo hubiera disfrutado pero después estoy segura que este baka habría hecho algo para que Naru se sintiera mal – se quedo un momento en silencio y luego les compartió su plan - … ya lo pensé y el plan será el siguiente, debemos evitar tu y yo – dijo señalando a Sai – que Naru-chan se quede solo y sobre todo que no este cerca de ese Uchiha por que estoy segura que con que estuvieran en lugares contiguos el aprovecharía para insinuarle algo a Naru, ¿Están de acuerdo con lo que les propongo?

Sai lo pensó por unos segundos y luego asintió de forma afirmativa, haría cualquier cosa por que no dañaran a su amigo ya que suficiente tenia con que en el pasado lo tratasen mal por tener al Kyubbi dentro como para que ahora le rompiera el corazón ese lujurioso Sasuke y todo solo para satisfacerse sexualmente.

-Haré lo que me digas Hina-chan… por que aunque en este momento prometiera que yo solo no me acercare a él sabemos que no lo cumpliré por que aunque piense "aléjate de él" mi cuerpo y mi subconsciente no son de la misma opinión y no me puedo resistir a él… Por ejemplo si hoy no hubiera llegado Sai-kun Sasuke habría logrado su objetivo de tenerme… - el kitsune hizo una flexión (me explico, esas que hacen los personajes cuando están suplicando por algo y se arrodillan en el suelo y se inclinan haciendo que su cabeza toque el suelo) – no dejen que caiga en las garras de Sasuke.

-Claro que no lo permitiremos Naru-chan, deja todo en nuestras manos – dijo sonriendo maternalmente la peliazul.

Así esa misma tarde acabaron de afinar los detalles para el día siguiente poner el plan en marcha…

**HOLA, espero les haya gustado… ¿pensaban que dejaría a Naru a manos de Sasuke tan fácilmente? pues no, además me pidieron algunas que el chico sufriera y eso estoy haciendo, Ja ne!!!**

**Bueno ya saben la AIOAK (Asociación Internacional de Otakus y Akiba-keys) recomienda ampliamente dejar reviews ya que esta comprobado que con esto el entusiasmo de los escritores aumenta y también su imaginación para los capítulos.**

**Bueno chics hoy no es Gai quien ira hasta sus casas sino… Chougi, me dijo que estaba libre estos días y como Gai-sensei esta en una misión pues, ahora si no dejan review, mi amigo aquí presente ira a visitarlas y se quedara a comer y posiblemente a cenar en sus hogares ya sabrán ustedes si su cartera soportaría tener de invitado a este chico.**

**Ahora a contestar los review:**

**sanku uchiha:** Gracias por haber sido la primera en dejar review y que bueno que te haya parecido gracioso, espero por otra parte que recibas mas review.

**june-li:** Siento haber hecho malo a Sasuke pero de hecho asi lo imagino pervertido y valiendole los demas pero no te preocupes si acabaran juntos, sino fuera asi tods me lincharian y quiero vivir mas tiempo.

**nicky-hitomi: **Pues si paso mucha verguenza pero ni modo que se aguante, estoy de acuerdo que feo que lo trate como objeto pero sino fuera asi no tendria chiste el fic.

**Daniela:** Como siempre fiel a leer todas mis idioteces, en verdad ahora te doy el titulo de mi lectora numero uno, espero que sigas apoyandome por que agradesco en verdad que siempre me dejes tu comentario.

**Chica del Infierno:** Me encanto tu nick y como vez para ustedes aqui esta la continuacion.

**Nohely: **Que bueno que te haya gustado la trama ya la tebnia en mente desde hace algun tiempo y ahora por fin sale a los grandes confines del internet, espero tambien te haya gustado este capitulo.


	3. tacticas evasivas

**Dime que hago yo**

**Por: Laureo**

**Capitulo 3: Tácticas evasivas.**

Estaba acordaron no dejarían que Sasuke se acercara a Naruto y mucho menos que esos dos quedaran cerca o solos en algún momento sabían que eso seria suficiente para que su amigo cayera en las garras del Uchiha (Sasuke es aquí como el lobo feroz, pero ya vera…)

Al día siguiente Naru tuvo un despertar agitado, había tenido un sueño en el que aparecía el vengador y ellos dos le daban rienda suelta a sus hormonas. Furioso consigo mismo se dirigió al baño para resolver su "problema" y una vez que salio ya bañado y cambiado tocaron a la puerta.

-Ohaio, Naru-koi he venido por ti – dijo un sonriente Sai.

-Ohaio Sai… - koi – aun le costaba mucho decirle de esa manera pero era por su bien así que trataba de no olvidar decirle así.

-¿nos vamos? Recuerda que por ninguna razón debes andar solo ahora que sabemos que ese aprovechara cualquier ocasión para hacerte caer y no quiero que te pase nada – sus ojos se hicieron llorosos mientras ponía sus manos en forma de puño tapando su cara.

-Arigato… si ya Vámonos, supongo que ya Hina-chan habrá bajado a desayunar, por que por lo que veo no es tan temprano – dijo consultando su reloj (claro el ya se modernizo… de hecho es el reloj de su celular).

-No tiene mucho que bajo pero ya sabes sino venia yo pensarían que no te quiero y que por eso Hinata-chan viene por ti… ¡y nunca permitiré que digan que soy un novio desconsiderado! – dijo con llamitas en los ojos y con un puño al frente.

-Etto…

Axial siguió la conversación hasta que se acercaron al comedor, entonces ahí comenzó la actuación, Sai tomo de la cintura a Naruto y lo atrajo hacia él, así llegaron con sus amigos, todos les sonrieron y les dijeron que se veían muy bien juntos… bueno todos excepto ya saben quien.

-Cuando todos terminen de desayunar iremos a la playa ¿ok? – pregunto un alegre Kiba.

-Hai – respondieron todo en coro.

-Ohaio mina – les saludo una voz femenina.

Todos voltearon para ver de quien se trataba ya que todos amigos estaban ya reunidos así que… AL ver a quien los saludo vieron a los tres hermanos de Suna, los tres ya con trajes de baño, Temari traía un bikini color verde igual al color de sus ojos, que a mas de uno de los que estaban en el restaurante hacían que se les cayera la baba, pasando a Gaara el traía…. ¡Una tanga!, si como lo leyeron una tanga de color rojo sangre (kawaii ¬) y por ultimo Kanruro traía unos boxers morados.

Al verlos todos se asombraron, a Sai le entro una pequeña hemorragia al ver con ese atuendo a Gaara, lo cual no paso desapercibido para Naru ni para Sasuke, él cual comenzó a sospechar del AMBU.

-Chicos que casualidad – prosiguió la rubia de la arena.

-No mientas Temari, estuviste preguntando a donde había ido tu querido Nara y nos obligaste a venir en cuanto lo averiguaste… tienes suerte de que Gaara ahora ya sea mas tranquilo que sino no la contamos – le reprocho su hermano.

-¡Que gusto verlos! – les dijo Naruto, se levanto y abrazo efusivamente al pelirrojo, él cual se sonrojo un poco por la muestra de cariño, no estaba muy acostumbrado a ello.

-¡Ya Vámonos! – grito molesto el azabache.

-Are, are – dijo Hinata – no te pongas así Uchiha, ya vamos ¿nos quieren acompañar? – les pregunto a los hermanos ya que también había notado el comportamiento de Sai y le parecía que merecía alguna recompensa por ser tan buen amigo.

-Claro – respondió sin consultar la ojiverde, jalando a sus hermanos.

Cuando ya iban en camino a la playa los tres amigos se fueron juntos.

-y dime Sai-koi – le llamo Naruto algo curioso - ¿me vas a engañar con Gaa-chan?

-¡¿Qué?! – exclamo el peliazul completamente rojo perdiendo un poco la compostura.

-¿nos tomas por tontos? Nos dimos cuenta de cómo te pusiste al ver a Gaara en traje de baño… mejor admite que te gusta – dijo la Hyuga apoyando al rubio.

-Pero… yo… -balbuceaba puras palabras sin ilación y desviaba la mirada el susodicho.

-No te apenes… yo se que solo me quieres como amigo y que esto lo haces para ayudarme pero ya te había dicho que no quiero que te sacrifiques por mi así que… - paso uno de sus brazos por los hombros del ojinegro y susurrándole por si les estaban oyendo – te doy permiso de que me pongas el cuerno siempre y cuando sea con Gaa-chan, por que sino… - su rostro tomo un aspecto macabro – te arrepentirás.

-akarimashta – dijo muy asustado (no estoy segura si se escribe así pero significa "entiendo" o "comprendo")

-Bien chicos si ya terminaron de ponerse de acuerdo, vamos a alcanzar a los demás – dijo adelantándose, "Por haber ayudado a Naru-chan, ahora la haré de cupido para que Sai-kun convenza a Gaara-san de que sea su pareja".

-Entonces ¿en eso quedamos? – dijo Naru sonriéndole al peliazul.

-Hai – no tenia sentido mentirles, la verdad si se sentía atraído por el pelirrojo.

Caminaron el resto del trayecto ellos dos solos, cuando llegaron con los demás ya algunos estaban dentro del agua y otros solo se dedicaban a tomar el sol, Sasuke y Gaara eran unos de los que tomaban el sol provocando un sonrojo en la "pareja" al ver a los objetos de sus deseos bajo el sol con gafas oscuras (kyaaaa ¡que envidia me de Naru! ¬), pero rápidamente sacudieron sus cabezas para dejar de ver a los susodichos ya que si no podrían descubrirlos viéndolos; Naru olvidando un momento el plan se alejo de Sai diciendo que iría por unas bebidas para ambos.

La ida no fue el problema sino que cuando estaba esperando a que le dieran su orden, alguien llego a abrazarlo por detrás y se asusto aun más al reconocer a la persona.

-¿con que ahora no te despegas de tu koi? – dijo con algo de ironismo en la voz el Uchiha.

-Yo le dije que no me dejara solo… - respondió apenas el rubio.

-No será que le dijiste lo que te hize ayer y esta tan preocupado que por eso no se aleja de ti – la verdad aun seguía cabreado por que el día anterior no había logrado consumar su objetivo.

-¿Por qué no te vas con Sakura-chan? – "espero que con este comentario me deje por la paz".

-Esta jugando con Ino-san y no quiero molestarla.

-¿Por eso me vienes a molestar a mi?

-No vengo a preguntar ¿Cuándo acabaremos lo que estábamos haciendo ayer?

-¡Nani!... – dijo soltándose del agarre y volteando a ver a los ojos al azabache.

-Aquí esta su orden… - le dijo la joven, extendiéndole las bebidas.

-Arigato… - comenzó a caminar alejándose del vengador.

-Aun no me respondes y…

-¡Naru-koi! – grito Sai mientras corría en dirección a donde estaba el ojiazul (vendito sea Sai por salvar a Naru) - ¿por que tardabas tanto?

-Había mucha gente Sai-koi pero aquí tienes, vamos con Hina-chan también le compre algo a ella.

-Claro Vámonos – dijo agarrando las su bebida y la de Hinata.

Mientras el kitsune se alejaba Sasuke respiraba rápidamente tratando así de contener sus deseos de lanzarse sobre el AMBU y matarlo, él había visto claramente como se sonrojaba cuando vio a Gaara en traje de baño ¿entonces por que era novio de Naruto? No lo entendía pero pronto lo haría por que no desistiría en su deseo de poseer al lindo rubio.

Los amigos caminaban para reunirse con los demás, mientras tanto hablaban sobre diversas cosas.

-entonces ¿Cuál es el plan Sai? – dijo sonriendo el kitsune.

-¿plan? – dijo sin comprender.

-Si, para que convenzas a Gaara de ser tu novio.

-Pero Naru-chan no puedo hacerlo, si lo hago Sasuke se daría cuenta de que no soy tu novio y no quiero que te lastime – (Sai es un santo).

-Pero no por eso quiero que tu sacrificas tu vida amorosa además no vemos a Gaara muchas veces sino lo convences en esta ocasión quien sabe cuando lo volverás a ver.

-Tienes un gran poder de persuasión ¿sabias?... Lo haré, ¿le puedo contar lo que hacemos?

-¿Te refieres a la farsa de lo nuestro? Claro que puedes así será mas honesto lo suyo y además así no pensara que solo lo quieres para follar con él – sonrió divertido.

-Naru-chan que lenguaje – dijo haciéndose el ofendido – yo no quiero a Gaara solo para eso, aunque no lo descarto de mis actividades con él.

-Pues hora de que te pongas en acción, yo por otra parte seguiré con las tácticas evasivas así que me voy Hina-chan para que me proteja – dijo despidiéndose con la mano.

El AMBU camino un poco nervioso hasta el lugar donde se encontraba el pelirrojo, este estaba solo bajo una sombrilla, recostado, con los ojos cerrados.

-Hola Gaara-sama – dijo cortésmente ya que el chico era el Kazekage.

El chico abrió despacio los ojos tratando de enfocar a la persona que le hablaba, de primera instancia pensó que se trataba de Sasuke pero luego de estudiarlo detenidamente vio que se trataba de Sai.

-Hola ¿Qué deseas? – respondió algo molesto por que lo hubieran despertado.

-Lo siento te desperté… bueno es obvio que lo hice pero como tu también eres amigo de Naru-chan pensé que debías saber algo – dijo sentándose al lado del ojiverde.

-¿de que se trata? – dijo ahora si prestando mayor atención al peliazul.

-Es que ese Uchiha quiere con Naru-chan pero ese en si no es el problema sino que solo lo desea por lujuria además de que el anda con la Haruno y por supuesto no tiene intención de dejarla, así que Hina-chan y yo decidimos hacer algo para proteger a Naru.

-¿Qué planearon?

-Me estoy haciendo pasar por su novio para frenar un poco al Uchiha pero ni aun así se detiene, hoy estamos en plan de evasión por lo que estamos tratando de que Naru no se quede solo o cerca del Uchiha.

-¿para que me cuentas esto? – "no lo entiendo"

-Por que eres su amigo y yo… bueno… - "¿Por qué demonios no le puedo decir que también quiero estar con él?" – También quisiera ser tu amigo – "por ahora".

-me parece bien – dijo extendiéndole la mano – seremos amigos y además ayudaremos a Naru los dos.

-Que bien, ¿puedo quedarme un rato aquí?

-Si, no me importa… me puedo recostar sobre tu torso es que no me acomodo y eso que la arena es mi elemento – dijo sonriendo levemente aunque eso basto para que el otro se sonrojara.

-Claro.

Así Sai se recostó y de inmediato sintió la nuca del pelirrojo sobre su estomago, su cabello un poco de cosquillas pero por otra parte le encantaba poder estar con él, Naru tenia razón no debía dejar pasar la oportunidad de conquistarlo.

Sasuke veía fijamente al "novio" de Naruto, engañaba a este y el rubio ni siquiera hacia nada, eso le hacia sospechar aun mas que esa relación no era verdadera pero necesitaba algotas concreto, tal vez si le decía eso al ojiazul caería mas rápido en sus brazos (bueno no solo en sus brazos…). El aludido estaba muy contento jugando con las chicas (en el buen sentido), estaban jugando boleiball, al azabache se giro para ver a su presa y se quedo embelesado mirándolo, los cabellos del chico que refulgían brillantes y parecían aun mas rubios de lo normal.

Hinata noto que observaban a su amigo así que decidió torturar al ojinegro, se acerco mucho al ojiazul y le susurro.

-Naru, el lobo te observa – el kitsune volteo y de nuevo dirigió su mirada hacia su amiga - ¿quieres martirizar al lobo?

-¡Hai! – dijo divertido.

-¿se te ocurre algo?

-Vamos Naru hay que mostrar tus atributos así que… dejemos de lugar – se disculparon con las demás y se retiraron del campo de juego – al agua.

Lo insito a que entrara a nadar y el shinobi obedeció a su amiga ya que sus ideas siempre resultaban, así estuvo dentro del agua un rato hasta que la chica le dijo que saliera.

-¡Funciono Naru-chan! – Le dijo feliz la Hyuga – mientras estuviste en el agua por poco y le ofrezco a Sasuke un balde para la baba que estaba soltando al verte en el agua… sabia que mi plan resultaría – estaba muy satisfecha por el éxito.

-Y ahora que… - su amiga le extendió una paleta tupís-pop – ¿y que hago con esto?

-Pues chuparla ya veras que trata de llamarte por alguna tontería para siquiera poder besarte pero no te preocupes eso no lo permitiré… pero quiero verlo sufrir… - la peliazul comenzó a reírse malévolamente.

-Ok – dijo un poco asustado por la actitud de su amiga (si pero la autora esta encantada).

El kitsune desenvolvió el dulce y comenzó a chuparlo, a veces se lo metía todo en la boca y otras solo lamía la parte de arriba; Sasuke estaba alucinado con el espectáculo que se estaba desarrollando delante él, le parecía que el ojiazul se veía sumamente erótico lamiendo esa paleta y mas por que su mente cochambrosa le hacia pensar que no era una paleta y no otra cosa, al poco rato ya estaba sufriendo una hemorragia nasal. Todo esto lo noto no lo Hinata sino la novia del Uchiha pero prefirió hacer caso omiso de esto; cuando Naruto se termino por fin el dulce miro a su amiga para saber como había estado.

-¡Good very good! Poco le falto para desangrarse, ja, ja, ja, ja, eso le enseñara a no tratar de aprovecharse de ti.

-Yo pienso que solo aumentamos su deseo por tener sexo conmigo.

-No seas pesimista además ya te dijimos que no te vamos a dejar solo ni a sol ni a sombra.

-¡no pueden vigilarme para siempre! – Dijo exasperado – lo siento… pero es verdad, en algún momento no podrán estar a mi lado y él se aprovechara de ello.

-Haremos lo posible para que no pase lo prometo – dijo abrazándolo fuertemente – lo prometo no dejare que te lastime.

-No podrás prometas cosas que no podrás cumplir además yo que si me hiere será por que yo se lo habré permitido – dijo con tristeza en la voz el rubio.

-Bueno, no pensemos en eso ahora – dijo separándose de él – por ahora disfrutemos que torturamos un poco al lobo.

-Tienes razón y ¿no le tomaste fotos? – pregunto curioso.

-Claro, estaba tan embobado viéndote que no noto que le saque varias fotos con el celular ¿quieres verlas?

-Por supuesto.

Su amiga le extendió su celular y el ojiazul comenzó a ver las imágenes, de repente comenzó a reírse cada una era mas graciosa que la anterior nunca pensó que Sasuke podría perder así la compostura, todo nada mas por haberlo visto nadando y comiéndose una paleta, la alegro mucho en esos momentos haberlo hecho.

-Soy buena fotógrafa ¿verdad? - dijo sonriendo orgullosa la peliazul.

-No cabe duda… - miro una escena que le pareció muy triste en esos momentos, ya que vio como su amiga pelirosa se acercaba al Uchiha y lo besaba – Vámonos ¿si?

-… - la chica volteo a ver que estaba observando su amigo – claro vamos a donde tu quieras.

Dejaron a Sai ya que se le veía muy feliz de almohada de su amado pelirrojo, decidieron que era un premio justo por todo lo que había estado haciendo esos días por el kitsune.

-¿Qué haré Hinata? – pregunto de repente el ojiazul.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Admitámoslo no podre huir por siempre de él, se muy bien que un día conseguirá lo que quiere – pequeñas gotitas saladas comenzaban a salir de los ojos del shinobi.

Cuando ocurrió esa conversación ya se encontraban en el cuarto del rubio por lo que la chica lo recostó en su cama y luego ella se acomodo y puso la cabeza del kitsune en su regazo, comenzó a acaricias suavemente el cabello de este para calmarlo ya que no encontraba las palabras para hacerlo; sabia que tenia razón por mas que ella y Sai lo protegieran ahora cuando regresaran a la villa seria casi imposible evitar que ellos dos se encontraran solos en algún sitio pero pasara lo que pasara no dejarían que su amigo sufriera… ya había sufrido lo suficiente cuando era un pequeño para que ahora tuviera que pasar por lo mismo.

Continuara….

**Lo el final de este capitulo estuvo algo triste pero no todo en este fic iba a ser risa y perversión, les tengo una muy importante pregunta… bueno es seguro que Sasuke lo poseerá pero esa es la pregunta ¿les gustaría que Naru quedara embarazado? Si ó no, esa es la gran pregunta, dependiendo de lo que opinen Naru tendrá o no pancita, espero sus review y gracias por el gran apoyo al fic.**

**Ahora a responder sus review:**

**RickaZcurser: **que bueno que te haya gustaba Hinata a mi tambien me gusta su actitud. Por lo de Naru pues tienes razón pero ya pronto no será así es solo que me gusta que tenga quien lo apoye y Sasuke si se las esta dando de chulo ¿verdad? Pero bueno sino no tendría chiste, me encanta que no les moleste la actitud de Sai es que en todos los fics que había leído sale de pervertido y quise cambiar eso.

**sanku uchiha: ** Que bueno que me has dejado otro review, a veces pierdo lectores en el camino o se olvidan de mi… pero pasando a cosas mas alegres tratare de incorporar el ShinoKiba tambien me agrada la pareja.

**sabaku no julliet:** ¿el tercero? Guau ¿en serio? Que bueno que te agrade como escribo la verdad yo casi siempre pienso que no soy tan buena en verdad y por eso a veces tardo en actualizar, lo de las ideas estoy pensando en ello, vale.

**angela potter0606:** Gracias por el review.

**Kirai Yami:** Hola bueno tal vez no recuerdes a Sai por que aun no sale en el anime pero si en el manga, pues si tengo planeado eso de que terminen juntos pero no sera tan rapido gomen. (YL: Ademas nos gusta hacerlos sufrir) L: jm, no le hagas caso a mi yami aunque me ayuda a escribir los lemons (YL: soy la hostia!!! Pero no se si su lemon de ellos dos vaya a ser tierno depende de cómo estemos ese día)

**C a r ii i T h o:** Pues no tuviste que esperar tanto o si (YL: creo que le salieron telarañas de esperar) L: Urusai, no es cierto no tarde tanto, ya estoy con planes para el siguiente capitulo.


	4. El ultimo día

**Dime que hago **

**Capitulo 4: El último día en la playa.**

Faltaba solo un día para que regresaran a Konoha y por supuesto el Uchiha no se había dado por vencido en su afán de poseer el lindo kitsune pero este era vigilado las 24 horas, no solo por Hinata sino también por los tres hermanos de la arena (Naru tiene su escolta de guardaespaldas) ya que Gaara les había contado a sus hermanos sobre la situación de Naru y estos habían aceptado unirse a la vigilancia del rubio.

El Uzumaki iba alegremente por la playa él solo ya que quería recoger algunas conchas por la bahía, cuando alguien lo abrazo por la cintura.

-¿Por que tan solo? – le susurro una voz masculina.

Naruto trato de voltearse pero lo único que consiguió ver fueron unos mechones azabaches, el chico tras él le lamió la oreja y luego la mordió levemente causando un jadeo por parte de ojiazul.

-No… Sasu… ke…

-¿No que? – dijo socarronamente.

- ya…me…tte – las manos del vengador recorrían lentamente el cuerpo del kitsune, le coló por la camiseta del Uzumaki y subió lentamente hasta llegar a sus pezones.

-Anda ya no te resistas a lo inevitable – ronroneo el vengador frotándose sensualmente contra el cuerpo entre sus brazos.

-Yo… - su fortaleza estaba flaqueando pronto caería ante el ojinegro.

De repente Naruto sintió que era separado de cuerpo de Sasuke por… ¿una mano de arena?

-Naru… - le llamo la voz de Gaara.

-Gaa-chan – dijo en parte feliz en parte insatisfecho.

-Vamonos – dijo extendiéndole la mano ya que al separarlo del Uchiha Naru había caído al suelo.

-¿por que hiciste eso? – le recrimino furioso el neko.

-¿hacer que? – Dijo fingiendo no saber de que le hablaba – anda Naru.

El rubio no hizo esperar más al kazekage y se fue con él dejando muy cabreado al Uchiha "siempre me interrumpen" pensaba molesto, una vez ya alejados del "peligro"…

-Naru estas conciente que no habrá siempre quien te proteja ¿verdad? – no le reprochaba nada era pura preocupación por su amigo.

-Estoy conciente… yo mismo les he dicho a Hina-chan y a Sai-chan que con esto solo retrazamos lo inevitable, algún día ustedes no estarán ahí para detenerlo y yo es que no puedo resistirme a él… por que yo… - comenzó a llorar odiaba ser tan débil ante el Uchiha, se odiaba por tener que hacer que sus amigos lo protegiesen a toda hora.

-Entiendo – se limito a decir, no había necesidad de que el ojiazul siguiera hablando – vamos al hotel Hinata-san y Sai-san te están preocupados por ti.

-mmm… - el kitsune estaba ya pensando en otra cosa y recordó lo que sentía su "novio" por el pelirrojo así que pensó en preguntar si era correspondido – anosa, anosa… y que opinión tienes de Sai-chan.

-etto… me parece que es una buena persona que se preocupa por sus amigos al extremo de olvidarse de el mismo.

-Me alegra que lo tengas en tan buen concepto – "Así será mas fácil que Sai-chan conquiste a Gaa-chan" – ¿no te perece que es guapo?

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

-Solo hago conversación.

El resto del camino hablaron cosas triviales, cuando llegaron al restauran del hotel algo cayo sobre Naruto.

-Naru-chan ¿Por qué nos preocupas así? – dijo la ojiblanca con ojos llorosos.

-Gomene, quería recoger unas conchas en la bahía y no quería molestarlos.

-¿te encontraste con el lobo? – Dijo escrutándolo con la mirada – tu cara lo dice todo, sabes que no debes despegarte de nosotros es peligroso.

-¡no soy un inútil para depender todo el tiempo de ustedes! – dijo molesto el rubio safandose de su amiga.

-Yo… lo siento… - le había sorprendido la reacción del rubio.

-gomenasai Hina-chan pero por mi culpa no pueden tener unas vacaciones tranquilas, tienen que estarme vigilando todo el rato y no descansan en verdad.

-Eso no es verdad – dijo el AMBU – me aburriría sobre manera sin tener algo que hacer y cuidarte no es para mi al menos una molestia – dijo sonriéndole a su amigo.

-Me uno a lo que dice Sai-kun.

-Y nosotros – dijeron los tres hermanos de la arena.

-Arigato mina… ¿saben? Me siento como una miko a la que tienen que proteger para que no pierda su virginidad – dijo sonrojándose al instante al darse cuenta que había revelado que era virgen.

-Naru-chan – dijo Hinata con estrellitas en los ojos (tipo Tomoyo) - ¿en serio eres virgen?

-Hai – respondió bajito.

Sai abrazo posesivamente al ojiazul y comenzó a acariciar la cabeza del kitsune como si fuera su hija.

-Oh, Naru-koi (lo dice así por que están en publico y alguien podría oír) ahora mas que nunca debo cuidarte, mi pequeño "koibito" virgen.

-Eso suena raro Sai-koi – dijo tratando de safarse del peliazul.

-¡no lo es! Desde ahora seremos el E.P.P.V.N. – dijo con en pose de batalla y con llamitas en los ojos el AMBU.

-¿el que? – dijo un poco asustado el ojiverde.

-Si el E.P.P.V.N., ósea, Escuadrón Para Proteger la Virginidad de Naruto.

-Que buen nombre Sai-kun – dijo felicitándolo la Hyuga.

-Lo se.

Naruto estaba tan shokeado que ni quiera tenia cabeza para protestar por el nombre que se había inventado Sai, lo que el ojiazul quería era que sus amigos hicieran justo lo contrario y que pasara lo que tenia que pasar (bien que quiere pero bueno), ahora le salían con ese escuadrón, no debió haberles dicho que era virgen.

-Chicos les agradezco que se preocupen por mí pero no quiero que formen ese escuadrón por favor.

-Pero Naru es buena idea – le dijo Temari.

-¡No quiero que lo hagan y punto! – dijo marchándose molesto.

-¿y ahora que hacemos? – pregunto Kankuro.

-Trabajaremos en secreto… - dijo Sai con una sonrisa algo siniestra – Naru-koi no sabrá que esta bajo nuestra vigilancia.

-Es tan despistado que no se dará cuenta de todas maneras – agrego el pelirrojo.

-¡A la carga equipo! – grito Hinata.

El escuadrón se quedo un rato mas en el restauran para planean como proteger a Naru, por que no solo era cuestión de ese día de vacaciones, sabían que el riesgo aumentaba cuando regresaran a la aldea, una vez trazados los planes se separaron para no levantar sospechas, la guardia en ese momento le tocaba a Gaara por lo que iría a buscar primero a Naru aunque no era tan difícil solo debía buscar su chakra e ir a ese lugar, encontró al kitsune sentado en la orilla de la piscina solo tenia los pies dentro pero al parecer estaba llorando o eso se alcanzaba a ver ya que en esos momentos ya había anochecido y la poca luz venia de la piscina que tenia iluminación.

-…soy un inútil, como puedo querer ser Hokage si necesito que mis amigos me cuiden en todo momento y todo…… por que amo demasiado a ese teme… se que esta mal, no tanto por que él sea hombre pero tiene novia… y ella es mi amiga…

Gaara quería decirle algo que lo reconfortara pero no se le ocurría nada, por que él mismo no entendía lo que era sufrir por ese tipo de sentimientos pero le dolía ver triste a su amigo… su primer amigo, la primera persona que le había dicho que comprendía como se sentía ser despreciado por todos y ahora que el kitsune necesitaba palabras de aliento él no podía dárselas por que no comprendía por lo que estaba pasando, decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era solo estar con el ojiazul en esos momentos, no diría nada solo le haría saber que siempre contaría con él cuando lo necesitara.

-Naru… - se limito a decir.

El pequeño shinobi lo miro y regreso su vista el agua, el pelirrojo se situó detrás de él y lo abrazo, no con intenciones amorosas, solo amistad, nada mas, no quería verlo llorar por que la sonrisa de Naruto podía iluminar a las personas a su alrededor y que ahora estuviera llorando deprimía al kazekage.

-Te cuidamos por que te queremos, a todos nosotros nos enseñaste que éramos valiosos cuando nosotros mismos nos habíamos empeñado en creer lo contrario.

-Arigato… Gaa-chan ¿Cómo dejo de amar a Sasuke? – las pequeñas gotas saladas seguían saliendo por sus ojos.

-No lo sé, nunca he estado en ese situación… solo quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo cuando lo necesites.

-Ari…

-¿Naru?

El rubio se había quedado dormido en los brazos del pelirrojo que decidió que lo mejor era llevarlo de vuelta a su habitación, convoco unas replicas de arena y estas cargaron al kitsune… pero lo que no sabían era que la anterior escena había sido presenciada por cierto Uchiha que había estado buscando a Naruto durante un rato y al verlo en los brazos del kazekage pensó equivocadamente que a el ojiverde le gustaba SU Naruto (L: A si cuando alguien le dio a Naruto… S: Es así por que yo quiero. L: Calmadito o nada de nada con Naru), regreso furioso a su propia habitación pero por el camino se encontró con su novia.

-Sasuke… ¿Dónde estabas? – pregunto sonriente la pelirosa.

-Dando un paseo…

-¿quieres ir a tomar algo? – (recuerden ya son mayores de edad)

-Si, vamos – "tal vez así se me pase el coraje"

Así los novios de dirigieron al bar del hotel donde se estaban hospedando. De esa manera termino el día para ambos uno dormido siendo trasportado por su amigo y el otro se fue a embriagar al bar, mañana seria su último día en la playa…

Naruto se levanto cuando la luz del sol le dio directo en la cara, descubrió para su asombro que alguien lo había llevado a su cuarto de hotel, cuando inspecciono bien su cuarto noto que alguien estaba en el sillón viéndolo fijamente (recuerden Gaarita no duerme).

-Ohaio, Gaa-chan – saludo aun un poco somnoliento.

-¿dormiste bien? ¿Ya te sientes mejor? – pregunto un poco angustiado el kazekage.

-Hai, arigato.

El ojiazul se levanto de la cama, saco una muda de ropa y se dirigió al baño para darse un regaderazo por que por lo que veía el pelirrojo ya había ido a su cuarto a cambiarse.

-Ahora vuelvo ¿si? – dijo el rubio.

-Aquí espero – dijo sacando de una pequeña mochila que traía el manga de Zetsuai since 1989.

El pequeño shinobi se quedo pensando en el manga que leía su amigo eso quería decir que al menos no era homo fóbico eso aumentaba las posibilidades de Sai para conquistarlo. No tardo mucho en salir del baño ya cambiado y con muchos ánimos para pasar muy bien ese ultimo día en la playa.

-Ya estoy listo – dijo alegremente el rubio.

-Vamonos.

Se reunieron con todos sus amigos en la entrada del hotel, al parecer habían decidido de nuevo ir a la playa, por la tarde irían al pueblo para comprar algunas cosas. Naruto iba de nuevo rodeado de su escolta (estos de discretos no tienen nada) por lo que a Kiba le entro curiosidad.

-¿Por qué tienen tan cuidado a Naruto?

-Pues… ¡por que somos el E.P.P.V.N.! y ese es nuestro deber – dijeron casi toda la guardia menos Gaara que se limito a desviar la mirada.

-Bueno… - respondió un una gotita el Inuzuka.

Ya sin mas obstáculos llegaron a la playa, el escuadrón se disolvió casi por completo excepto por Hinata que se quedo al lado del rubio… era su turno de cuidarlo.

-¿Qué haremos hoy Hina-chan? – pregunto como niño pequeño el ojiazul.

-Pues… ¿que tal si hacemos esculturas en la arena? – dijo risueña.

-Que buena idea y ¿si le decimos a los demás y hacemos un concurso?

-Me parece bien.

Reunieron a todos los ninjas y les dijeron su idea a todos les pareció genial, así todos se pusieron en marcha, al cabo de unas dos horas ya todos habían terminado, Hinata era la juez puesto que prefería solo dirigir.

-Veamos…

Se paseo bien todas las esculturas, la de Sakura era un Sasuke de arena, lo cual no le extraño a Hinata. La de Ino era un hermoso ramo de rosas lo cual asombro a Hinata por que hubiera podido hacer algo así. El siguiente era Shino que hizo un enorme escarabajo, sin comentario. Kiba por su parte hizo a su fiel compañero Akamaru. Chouji hizo según el una bolsa de papas, aunque Hinata no le encontró forma pero bueno. Shikamaru no hizo nada...

-Era muy problemático estas moldeando la arena – dijo como respuesta a por que no había hecho nada.

Los tres hermanos de la Arena estaban juntos pero cada quien había realizado su escultura primero estaba Temari esta había reproducido su enorme abanico, después estaba Kankuro, que según el había hecho su marioneta pero Hinata al usar el Byugan vio que solo había cubierto su marioneta con arena por lo que lo descalifico.

-Va, al fin ni quería ganar – dijo restándole importancia.

-que tramposo hermano – le reclamo Temari.

El siguiente hermano y ultimo de la arena era Gaara, el hizo a los personajes principales de Zetsuai en una posición bastante comprometedora.

-¡que bien Gaara-san! – dijo completamente emocionada Hinata por la escena.

-Hm.… - fue la respuesta del rubio.

Sasuke era de los últimos, el había hecho el símbolo de su familia (que simplista ¿no?).

-…..- Hinata prefirió no decir nada.

El penúltimo era su primo Neji, cuando Hinata vio lo que había hecho se sonrojo sobre manera que el castaño la había hecho a ella en arena.

-Etto… yo… - dijo juntando sus dedos como lo hacia cuando era mas chica.

-¿No le gusto Hinata-sama? – pregunta algo triste pensando que la había molestado.

-No es eso… - en ese momento Naru se acerca y le habla al oído a su amiga.

-Vamos dile algo le estuvo echando muchas ganas para que le quedara lo mejor posible y quiere un elogio de tu parte – la animaba el ojiazul.

-Si… yo… ¿Por qué me elegiste a mis como figura para hacer tu escultura? – aun no salía de su asombro y esa pregunta fue la primera que se le ocurrió.

-Yo… etto… -ahora el que tartamudeaba era el mayor, en verdad no se esperaba esa pregunta de hecho por que no tenia una respuesta para ella – solo podía pensar en ti... mientras comenzaba a hacer la escultura.

-¿honto? – Ya la timidez se había ido de Hinata –Arigato Neji-niisan.

-Quisiera que solo me dijera Neji sino le molesta – dijo recobrando la compostura.

-Por supuesto… Neji.

Todos los demás los miraban enternecidos ya que desde hace tiempo habían notado el sentimiento mutuo que ambos primos sentían y por fin salía a la luz. La peliazul siguió con su recorrido y llego con su amigo, este había hecho algo que ella no se esperaba ya que pensó que haría un tazón de ramen pero no lo que hizo fue un lindo zorrito de nueve colas este se encontraba acostado con los ojos cerrados.

-Naru, pensé que harías ramen – dijo sorprendida la chica.

-Pues eso pensé primero pero luego se me ocurrió hacer al Kyuubi pero de la manera como yo lo veo desde hace algún tiempo.

-Kawaii – dijo abrazando posesivamente al kitsune, bajo la celosa mirada de dos chicos uno por ella y otro por él.

-bueno… he pensado que tenemos que ponerlo a votación ¿les parece? – todos asintieron.

-Oye y yo que – dijo molesto Sai.

-Gomen – dijo Hinata.

La figura de Sai era… ¡Gaara!

-Que original Sai-kun – dijo con ironía la ojiblanca – bueno chicos… ahora tomen – de la nada saco unos pedazos de papel y le dio uno a cada uno – pacen uno por uno a dejarme su voto, solo ahí una pluma así que ya les dije pasen uno a uno.

Una vez que pasaron todos, Hinata abrió uno a uno los papeles y acomodo en montoncitos, (antes de que votaran les dijo que no lo hicieran por ellos mismos). Cuando termino les comunico el resultado.

-Ya he contado los votos y diré que me sorprendieron los dos votos a lo que hizo Sasuke pero no tengo ni que preguntar quien fue… bueno en fin, el ganador es ¡Naru! – Dijo corriendo hacia su amigo pero Neji la detuvo - ¿Qué haces? – dijo algo molesta.

-Es que no es correcto que siempre esta abrazando a Naruto-san.

-¿Por que no es correcto? El es mi amigo y tengo derecho a abrazarlo.

-Es que el tiene novio y no creo que le guste que alguien mas lo este siempre tocando – dijo mirando a Sai buscando apoyo.

-Por mi no ahí problema, ellos dos son amigos y se que no tienen otras intenciones el uno con el otro.

-Pero…

-Anda Neji – dijo Sai abrazándolo – no te pongas celoso de Naru a él le gustan los hombre y no quiere ese tipo de relación con ella.

-Vamos chicos ¡a nadar! – dijo Sakura para zanjar la conversación.

-Hai – dijeron todos a coro.

Estuvieron jugando en el mar por largo rato todos juntos, hacia tiempo no se sentían tan bien y sin preocupaciones.

Así nuestro lindo rubio fue a cambiarse de ropa ya que no iba a nadar mas, se metió en uno de los vestidores pero cuando iba a cerrar, una mano se lo impidió.

-Lo siento dobe pero yo también quiero cambiarme – ingreso en el cubículo y ahora si cerro la puerta.

-Pues usa otro vestidor – dijo haciendo ademanes para que saliera.

-Quiero estar a tu lado – acorto la distancia entre ellos – y quiero probar tu sabor después de salir del mar.

-Yo quiero que te alejes y me dejes solo… - dejo de mirar a Sasuke – seguramente Sakura –chan te esta esperando.

-No lo creo… dijo sonriendo con sorna.

-Por favor… vete – ahora su tono era suplicante.

Pero Sasuke no salio del vestidor sino que tomo por la cintura a Naruto y lo pego a su cuerpo.

-No me voy a ir hasta que comprendas que eres mió y aunque seas pareja de Sai me perteneces.

-Yo no le pertenezco a nadie y si fuera así no te pertenecería a ti – dijo exaltado y nervioso el ojiazul.

Sin soltarlo el vengador rozo sus labios con los del kitsune como ofreciéndoselos pero sin entregárselos.

-Me vas a negar que no quieres mis labios.

El menor solo negó con la cabeza pero no dijo nada, el aliento del Uchiha se colaba por la nariz del ojiazul y lo embriagaba haciéndolo sentir débil.

-Vete… Sasuke… - pedía ya débilmente.

-Tus guardias no están y se perfectamente que no puedes resistir esto – se inclino un poco hasta alcanzar el cuello del rubio, el cual lamió y mordió - … ¿o si?

-Ahhh… Sasu

El vengador siguió saboreando el cuello del menor logrando arrancarle pequeños gemidos, sus manos recorrían al moreno torso queriendo grabar en su memoria, llego al comienzo del bañador y comenzó a delinearla con los dedos tratando de deshacerse de esa molesta prenda que le impedía ver por completo a ese hermoso ser que tenia delante aunque no se lo diría.

-Yo…

-Dime – estaba recostando a Naru en una banca que había dentro del vestidor – sabes delicioso.

-Sasu…ke

-Calla un ratito

**N.A: Hola, no me maten por dejarlo en la mejor parte pero es que en verdad necesito mas tiempo para hacer un lemon decente que bueno en realidad mi Yami ya lo había escrito (YL: Si pero no me gusto como quedo) y como nos gusta darles calidad y no cantidad decidimos dejar el lemon completo y bien hecho en el siguiente capitulo que trataremos de subir la próxima semana aunque tenga que gastar todas mis neuronas en ellos (YL: Pero yo escribo los lemons) Urusai además ya sabes que solo eres mi lado mas pervertido así que somos lo mismo. Bueno nos vemos juro subir pronto el esperadísimo lemon.**

**Ahora a responder Review:**

**nicky-hitomi:** Lo importante es que ahora si me dejaste un review, pues que bueno que te guste como va el fic, espero no vuelvas a desaparecer.

**angela potter0606:** Gracias por los elogios, me alegra sobre manera que les guste como escribo y por eso lo sigo asiendo, que bueno que te guste la idea de que quede con pancita, en la otra pagina donde subo el fic tambien les pareció bien pero aquí al parecer ahí opiniones divididas, ya veré que hacer.

**maca-chan:** hola que bueno que se te haga entretenido el fic, por lo tu opinión como dije haré lo que mayoría me diga aun cuando eso signifique hacer dos capítulos por vez si no queda una mayoría para alguno de los dos lados.

**MirchuS:** Tienes daria mas problemas si Naru queda embarazado aunque tambien tienes en la realidad eso es imposible y precisamente para ti hice esa pequeña escena de Neji y Hinata por que a mi tambien me gusta esa pareja.

**DewMew:** Contigo ya son 3 a 1 para que Naru quede con pancita, tambien pienso en lo que dijiste de que con eso podria renacer su clan pero aun no vera a Naru de otra manera pero quien sabe todo puede en mi mente...

**Kirai Yami:** Pues si creo que tengo en mal concepto al pobre de Sasuke pero que se le va a hacer que bueno que te haya gustado el lemon, por eso hasta el proximo capitulo pondre completo el lemon por que sino pues quedarian ustedes desepcionadas y no quiero eso, tratare de escribir de ellos dos lo prometo, si me gusta la pareja pero sus personajes son algo complicados (YL: Hola chicas solo queria salidarlas y tambien prometerles un buen lemon) Mi yami tiene razon haremos lo mejor que podamos.

**Eidan:**No creas que tus review son malos por que solo estas plasmando tu opinion ¿ok?, a mi me entanta saber lo que piensan de los capitulos y saber si lo estoy haciendo bien o mejor trato de mejorar lo que hago, asi que espero otro review tu ¿si? Ja nee!!!!


	5. el vestidor

**Dime que hago yo**

**Por: Laureo**

**Capitulo 5: **

-Calla un rato.

La escasa ropa de Naruto hacia mas fácil al azabache el acceso a ese cuerpo que le pedía a gritos que lo recorriera, comenzó a bajar lentamente deteniéndose en el cuello, comenzó a lamerlo y morderlo, en definitiva la piel del ojiazul era adictiva, este solo atinaba a solar leves gemiditos ante las caricias recibidas, sus pocas barreras y resistencia en contra del Uchiha se habían desmoronado, sus hermosos ojos azules cambiaron levemente ahora estaban velados por la lujuria que sentía no habia otro sentimiento en ellos.

-Eres lo mejor que he probado – le susurro al oído el ojinegro.

Continuo con su lento recorrido por el torso del menor, dejaba un pequeño recorrido de saliva por donde pasaba su boca y el rubio sentía que su temperatura seguía aumentando a cada segundo que pasaba bajo las expertas caricias de Sasuke que parecía conocer cada uno de sus puntos erógenos. Las manos del vengador se detuvieron en la porción del cuerpo de Naruto que aun seguía oculta a su tacto, tomo con suma delicadeza el resorte del bañador y comenzó a deslizarlo fuera del cuerpo de su dueño; las mejillas del kitsune se tiñeron aun mas de rojo el sentir como la única prenda que impedía que el Uchiha lo viera completamente desnudo le era arrebatada pero no hizo nada por impedirlo en el fondo deseaba que continuara y que llegaran juntos hasta el final.

-Sasuke… - fue lo único que dijo al sentir el bañador fuera de su cuerpo.

La boca del mayor siguió bajando, se separo del cuerpo que estaba degustando para observarlo por un momento y ante sus ojos estaba la escena mas erótica que habia observado hasta ese momento; el kitsune sonrojado con los ojos entrecerrado y jadeando, cubierto por una capa de sudor que le daba a su cuerpo un aspecto perlado; el vengador casi se corre de solo observar a su presa pero uso todo su autocontrol para seguir con lo que estaba haciendo, volvió al cuerpo del ojiazul su lengua comenzó a recorrer los muslos del morenito y este le respondía comenzando a gemir con mayor intensidad lo cual le indicaba al azabache que iba por buen camino, su propio erección comenzaba a ser dolorosa dentro aun del bañador pero escuchar los sonidos que emitía Naruto para él hacían que le espera valiera la pena.

Su boca comenzó a lamer la zona cercana al miembro del rubio pero aun no se dignaba a darle algo de alivio, si bien era cierto que estaba deseando casi desesperadamente volver a tener dentro de su boca el pene de Naruto quería hacerlo exasperar hasta que el mismo ojiazul le pidiera que se la chupara; siguió con era lenta tortura pero ahora dando esporádicamente un pequeño lametazo a la excitación del menor.

-Onegai… ahhh… Sasu… mmmm…

-¿Qué quieres? – dijo con voz ronca.

-Chupala… - no había cabida para la razón en ese momento solo quería correrse y si tenia que implorarlo lo haría.

-Así me gusta.

Aun no lo metió a su boca pero ahora solo lamía esa zona a veces mordía levemente el miembro del rubio causando roncos jadeos, se concentro solo en el gangle, el cual lamía y succionaba, tomaba el liquido que comenzaba a emanar del miembro del ojiazul repentinamente se metió entera la excitación del rubio en su boca haciendo que el menor profiriera un sonido gutural y ronco, la succionaba con gran maestría deslizando su lengua por toda la longitud, el menor estaba teniendo pequeñas convulsiones por el placer que lo estaba envolviendo en esos momentos pronto llegaría al clímax.

-motto… - era un intento de que el vengador aumentara la rapidez de sus movimientos.

Sasuke con esa simple palabra comprendió que pronto el ojiazul llegaría al orgasmo, en primera instancia pensó en detenerse pero deseaba probar de nueva cuenta la "leche" del rubio así que atendió a los roncos ruegos del menor y aumento la velocidad con que chupaba el miembro.

-SASUKE – grito casi sexymente el kitsune al sentir como una ola de placer recorría su cuerpo y sentir como de nuevo el vengador se bebía todo su semen.

El mayor subió por el cuerpo del morenito, mientras se relamía los labios por si algo de la esencia del rubio se hubiera salido por la comisura de sus labios; el shinobi jadeaba aun tratando de recuperar el aliento, cuando vio a Sasuke lamerse los labios mientras quedaba a su altura le provoco casi de inmediato otra erección, parecía un felino el ser que se encontraba sobre él y eso lo excitaba sobre manera.

El vengador cazo los labios del kitsune, sus lenguas se saludaron, enredándose, transmitiéndose calor, probando de nuevo el sabor del otro, aun afuera de sus bocas sus lenguas siguieron jugando la una con la otra dejando después un pequeño hilo de saliva que las unos por unos segundos, volvieron a besarse y mientras lo hacían el menor subía sus caderas provocando que sus penes se rozaran levemente causando sensuales jadeos por parte del vengador, el sentir que ahora el rubio comenzaba a provocarlo lo encendía aun mas si eso era posible; de un momento a otro Naruto invirtió las posiciones quedando a horcadas sobre el Uchiha sintiendo bajo su entrada la potente erección del mayor y aprovechando esto comenzó un suave vaivén, en el cual su esfínter entraba en contacto con el pene del vengador.

Sasuke nunca pensó que el Uzumaki pudiera ser aun mas sensual de lo que ya era inconscientemente en sus movimientos pero ahí estaba torturándolo, frotándose contra su miembro pero sin dejarlo entrar en él, sin poder contenerse comenzó a gemir roncamente.

El rubio sonrió levemente al oír gemir el mayor era como música para sus oídos y deseaba escuchar todo su repertorio de sonidos por lo que de improviso de bajo del cuerpo del azabache y lo sentó en la banca, de inmediato bajo hasta la parte del cuerpo del mayor que mas le llamaba la atención en esos momentos y la tomo con una de sus manos comenzando a masturbarla levemente mientras solo lamía la punta, ahora en lugar de gemidos el parecer del ojiazul el vengador estaba ronroneando.

-Naru… ahhh… mas… hmmm… rápido… - consiguió pedir, quería manchar la carita delante suyo de su semen.

Tomo entre sus manos algunos mechones dorados enredándolos entre sus dedos tratando de marcar el ritmo que estaba necesitando en esos momentos, bajo la mirada y la simple vista del zorrito con su miembro en su boca y con las mejillas sonrojadas le hizo tener un potente orgasmo que mancho un poco la carita del kitsune, saco su legua y comenzó a recoger el semen que se habia quedado en su cara, lo que no alcanzo con su lengüita lo recogió con sus dedos, lamiéndolos como su estuviesen llenos de alguna clase de dulce.

-Deberías haber avisado – dijo el kitsune una vez que hubo limpiado su carita.

El Uchiha solo gruño en respuesta, tomo por las axilas al rubio y lo sentó sobre él, sus bocas se chocaban pero aun no concretaban el beso, querían dominar a su compañera, saber quien resistía mas sin tener a la otra, el primero en ceder fue el mayor que ya no pudo contenerse y busco a la compañera de su boca, hasta ese momento se dio cuenta que sus bocas parecían encajar a la perfección como si hubieran sido hechas solo para estar en contacto con la otra.

-Ahora… viene lo mejor… - sus miembros ya estaban de nuevo despiertos y listos para una segunda ronda.

En esa misma posición Sasuke deslizo lentamente su mano hasta llegar a los glúteos del ojiazul y comenzó a masajearlo para distraer un poco la atención de dueño, siguió su recorrido y llego a la virginal entrada del kitsune, comenzó a acariciarla superficialmente aun sin hacer ninguna intrusión en ese cuerpo inmaculado (no piensen nada malo con esta palabra ¿si?), el menor se deshacía bajo las caricias del vengador, sentía su sangre fluir mas rápido y su corazón parecía que sufriría un paro de tan rápido que estaba bombeando sangre. Deseaba que el mayor lo poseyera en esos momentos la lógica, el hecho de que posiblemente le rompiera el corazón no tenia en esos momentos cabida en los pensamientos del rubio solo pensaba en cuanto mas placer podría sentir en esos momentos.

El azabache pensaba si dilatarlo o no pero por su cabeza cruzo el hecho de que muy seguramente el peliazul ya hubiera poseído ese hermoso cuerpo, eso le hizo hervir la sangre y de forma salvaje acomodo Naruto sobre su miembro y se introdujo sin aviso en el causándole mucho dolor al menor.

-Ahhh… - punzadas de dolor lo recorrían desde su entrada en la cual sentía claramente que pequeños hilitos de sangre salían por ella, comenzó a sollozar por el dolor del que era presa.

-No me… digas… que te… duele… - comenzó a sentirse algo culpable por haber penetrado así al Uzumaki pero el pensar que alguien mas habia tomado ese cuerpo antes que él lo hacia rabiar.

Con su lengua el ojinegro recogió el llanto del chico, decidió que no se movería lo cual ya suponía un gran esfuerzo, el esfínter del rubio aprisionaba su pene de una manera exquisita; después de unos segundos sin moverse fue el propio ojiazul el que comenzó a moverse tímidamente sobre la erección que lo estaba casi empalando, coloco sus manos en los hombros del Uchiha para tener un mejor apoyo y continuo el sube y baja, la velocidad comenzó a aumentar de manera paulatina.

Sasuke coloco sus manos en los glúteos del ojiazul para ayudarlo a subir y bajar, estrujaba los morenos cachetes entre sus manos para así sentirse aun mas apretado por el cuerpo sobre de él.

El kitsune sentía que el ritmo no iba lo suficientemente rápido pero tambien sentía que su erección habia sido olvidada así que deslizo una de sus manos hasta llegar a su propia entrepierna y comenzó a acariciarse mientras seguía en ritmo impuesto por las penetraciones.

Ver al rubio masturbándose mientras él lo penetraba casi lleva a un nuevo orgasmo al vengador, siguió la traviesa mano del menor y el retomo la tarea de frotar del pene; ambos gemían a la par, los de Naruto eran como el igual de escandalosos pero no por ello menos incitante, por su parte los gemidos de Sasuke eran bajo y roncos, casi como ronroneos, parecían interpretar una melodía a dueto.

Para ambos el ritmo comenzó a ser tortuoso no llenaba sus necesidades por lo que el azabache con rápidos movimientos cambio su posición, coloco en cuatro al rubio y volvió a entrar en él.

Naruto sentía que con esa nueva posición el ojinegro llegaba más profundo, en una de las estocadas el menor creyó tocar el cielo, se desconecto por un segundo de la realidad.

-aahhh… Sasuke… - sus cuerpos estaban ahora empapados de sudor que habia remplazado desde hacia tiempo al agua de mar que anteriormente los cubría – dame… mas duro…

-como… ordenes…

En esos momentos haría lo que el kitsune le pidiera el éxtasis en el que se encontraba le impedía negarse a la voz del Uzumaki, el sonido de su pelvis contra los prietos cachetes del bronceado cuerpo lo enloquecían de una manera que nunca hubiera imaginado, comenzó a moverse mucho mas rápido tratando de llegar al tan ansiado orgasmo, por fin marcaría como suyo al ojiazul pero deseaba ver su cara invadida por el placer así que volvió a cambiarlo de posición de manera que ambos pudieran verse, se inclino sobre Naruto y siguió penetrándolo, el kitsune lo rodeo con sus brazos y se aferro a la blanca espalda, no podría resistir muchas mas esas potentes embestidas, un calor abrasador como las llamas del mismo infierno los recorrió a ambos y de golpe subieron a la nube nueve; Naruto derramo su semen entre ambos vientres, mientras esa esporádica ola de placer lo recorría araño hasta hacer sangre la espalda de Sasuke, este al sentir ese pequeño dolor mezclado con el estrujamiento repentino sobre su erección provoco en el un fuerte orgasmo cayendo un poco exhausto sobre el cuerpo del shinobi.

Ninguno de los dos hablo, se esforzaban en recordar como era que se respiraba, rendido por el cansancio Naruto se quedo dormido aun bajo el Uchiha pero este se levanto y con sumo cuidado tapo al rubio con una toalla, se coloco de nuevo el traje de bajo y salio del vestidor (por si no recordaban donde estaban).

Sai se estaba impacientando su "novio" no volvía de los vestidores, pero no habia dejado que ninguno de ellos lo acompañaran, habia estado vigilando todo el rato a Sasuke y ahí habia estado al lado de su novia sin dirigirse a ningún sitio, pero algo no cuadraba pero el peliazul no alcanzaba a comprender que, de repente el Uchiha salio de la vista por un momento del AMBU pero regreso a su campo visual en menos de dos minutos (entienden que fue lo que paso ¿verdad?), el ojinegro se dirigió a Hinata para comunicarle su preocupación.

-Hina-chan, estoy preocupado por Naru-koi ya se tardo mucho en los vestidores.

-Tienes razón, creo que iré a buscarlo ¿me esperas aquí?

-Oye y ¿Cómo te escaparas de Neji? – dijo señalando con la cabeza al castaño que los observaba fijamente.

-mmm, no lo se, me alegre mucho gustarle pero esto me traerá algunas dificultades para proteger a Naru-chan, me acabo de dar cuenta que Neji es muy celoso… - comenzó a idear un plan de persuasión – ya lo tengo… - se acerco al oído de Sai y le comento su plan.

-Chicos… que les parece si jugamos escondidillas – dijo un sai lleno de entusiasmo.

-Pero ya no somos unos niños para jugar a eso – dijo Kiba.

-Anden… - dijo el peliazul haciendo carita del gato de Sherk.

Las chicas no pudieron evitar suspirar ante la tierna expresión del joven AMBU y de inmediato aceptaron.

-Esta bien, que problemático eres – dijo Shikamaru para no tener que seguir bajo esa poderosa técnica de convencimiento.

-Bien… ¡a jugar!... Neji contara y el resto nos escondemos pero no se vale que uses el Byugan para encontrarnos ¿ok?

El ojiblanco no dijo nada solo empezó a contar, mientras todos salían corriendo en diferentes direcciones, los amigos aprovecharon para ir donde se suponía estaba Naruto.

Llegaron cansados por la carrera pero se alarmaron un poco al percibir el chakra del rubio dentro del vestidor pero la puerta estaba entreabierta, al asomarse vieron al kitsune recostado en la banca del vestidor, dormido y desnudo; se apresuraron a ir a su lado y tratar de despertarlo para saber que habia pasado aunque temían lo peor.

-Naru… Naru – insistía con angustia la chica.

-Despierta… por favor… - pedía Sai tambien muy preocupado.

-…mmm, Sasuke… - pestañeo varias veces hasta notar que se encontraba en brazos de su amiga y que ahí no se encontraba el Uchiha.

-Naru-chan dinos ¿Qué te paso?

-Si Naru-koi ¿alguien te hizo daño?

EL rubio no respondió ¿Qué si alguien le habia hecho daño? En realidad habia experimentado el mayor placer de su vida pero ahora se sentía sucio por haberse dejado usar por el vengador, pequeñas gotitas saladas comenzaron a brotar del par de zafiros.

-Naru – Hinata al ver a su amigo llorar estrecho el abrazo, al parecer sus esfuerzos por proteger al pequeño zorrito habían sido en vano.

-¿fue Sasuke? – "pero no puede ser él nunca salio de mi campo visual" pero al hacer memoria recordó que media hora antes Kiba y Shino se le habían atravesado enfrente tapando su visión del azabache – ese hijo de… dejo un bunshin para que no sospechara… le voy a partir la cara…

Se levanto pero cuando iba dar el primer paso para salir una manita morena detuvo su salida.

-No… Sai…

-¡¿Cómo que no Naru?! ¡Ese hijo de puta te ultrajo, ni siquiera fue para quedarse aquí hasta que despertaras!

-Sai calma – le pidió la ojiblanca – ahora Naru nos necesita después arreglaremos cuentas con ese despreciable lobo.

-Tienes razón ¿quieres que llame a los demás?

-No por ahora yo lo cuidare tu ve a informarles lo que paso y decidiremos luego que hacer ¿me ayudas a llevarlo al hotel?

Sai se puso en cuclillas y Hinata ayudo a Naruto a incorporarse por que la verdad era que le costaba mantenerse en pie, Sasuke habia sido muy bruto al entrar en el y lo habia lastimado mucho, además ahora se sentía tan triste que no se creía con fuerzas para llegar de su propio pie al hotel. Salieron discretamente del vestidor tratando de que ninguno de sus compañeros los viera con jumbo al hotel, afortunadamente llegaron sin ser vistos, llevaron a Naruto hasta su cuarto.

Una vez ahí el AMBU cargo el rubio hasta el baño donde con cuidado lo introdujo en la bañera, lo aseo con cariño como si su amigo fuera de porcelana y pudiese romperse (entiendan Naru esta shokeado y muy, muy adolorido, pero sobre tomo deprimido por que piensa que sasuke solo lo utilizo), al finalizar el baño lo vistió y recostó en la cama.

-¿Te sientes mejor?

-Un poco… arigato… chicos – se sentía cansado pero no quería cerrar los ojos y despertar de nuevo solo.

-Voy a avisarle a los otros… - dijo aun con furia en la vos el peliazul.

-¡No se vayan! – dijo exaltado del rubio.

-Yo me quedare contigo Naru-chan – la Hyuga subió a la cama y se sentó detrás del rubio, luego lo jalo levemente hacia ella de manera que el ojiazul quedaba con su cabeza recostaba en el estomago de su amiga – duerme, seguro estas cansado… aquí me quedare a tu lado.

La chica al oír así de alterado al rubio pensó que tal vez antes de que ellos llegaran su amigo se habia despertado por unos momentos y se habia encontrado completamente solo, por ellos ahora no quería quedarse solo. El kitsune solo suspiro y se entrego ahora si a su cansancio, al saber que no despertaría sin nadie con él.

El peliazul corría con todas sus fuerzas el enojo no cabía dentro de su cuerpo, no era furia solo contra el Uchiha sino tambien contra él mismo por no haber protegido como era debido a su amigo y ahora Sasuke habia logrado su cometido, habia poseído ese lindo angelito que tenia por amigo, odiaba al Uchiha por eso y tenia claro que lo haría pagar por su atrevimiento, nadie lastimaba a sus amigos, nadie.

Llego con los hermanos, estos se encontraban recostados, viendo las olas del mar pero bajo una reconfortable sombra, el primero en verlo fue Gaara pero al instante en el que vio el rostro del AMBU supo que algo malo habia pasado.

-Sai-san que paso – dijo saliendo a su encuentro.

-Gaara-san – una lagrima rodó por su mejilla – soy un inútil ni siquiera puedo proteger a mi amigo…

-¿hablas de Naruto? – comenzaba a angustiarse en verdad, la actitud del peliazul no era normal en él.

-Hai, ese Uchiha – dijo con odio en la voz –… lo su objetivo – bajo su mirada hasta que su flequillo tapo sus ojos.

El ojiverde lo miraba angustiado en parte al enterarse lo que le habia pasado a Naruto pero ver así de triste al ojigris lo conmovía, ninguna persona antes le habia causado ese sentimiento, el de desear detener toda tristeza ni siquiera Naruto lograba eso en él, solo el chico que tenia delante suya; tomo suavemente el mentón del peliazul para que lo mirara.

-No fue tu culpa – dijo suavemente – no eres omnipresente y nosotros tampoco.

Sintió un deseo casi irracional de juntar su boca con la de Sai, se acerco lentamente pero se quedo a escasos centímetros de su objetivo.

El AMBU se habia quedado sin aliento al sentir como el pelirrojo comenzaba a acercarse a él, pero el ansiado contacto no llego así que él mismo rompió el espacio que los separaba uniendo sus labios a los del kazekage solo fue un roce, nada mas.

-Yo… lo siento – dijeron ambos a la vez, se voltearon a ver al notar que habían dicho lo mismo y se sonrojaron.

-Oe, sai ¿no ibas a decirnos algo? – le pregunto Temari ocultando su emoción por la tierna escena que habia protagonizado su hermano menor.

-Si es verdad… Sasuke nos gano, hace un rato él logro… ¡demonios!... se cogio a Naruto…

-No es posible – dijeron los dos hermanos mayores a la vez.

-Pues si… lo peor es que el maltido dejo solo a Naru en el vestidor dormido, por suerte nosotros fuimos los que lo encontramos.

-Ese Uchiha es un desgraciado todavía que insita a Naru y lo convence de que folle con él va y lo deja dormido… - dijo Kankuro.

-Hina-chan lo esta cuidando en estos momentos, dice que debemos decidir que hacer…

-¿todavía ahí algo que hacer? – dijo la rubia.

-Ella piense que Sasuke no se conformara con una vez y ahora que ya vio que puede convencer a Naru, tratara de hacerlo su amante mientras él muy feliz se pasea por Konoha de la mano de Sakura.

-No podemos permitir que haga eso – dijo indignado el pelirrojo – ni siquiera tiene el valor de declara que es gay… que solo quiera a Naru para desfogarse me da asco, definitivamente debí matarlo cuando pude.

-Naru no nos permitiría a pesar de todo lo quiere, eso es lo que mas me cabrea…

-No tiene por que enterarse, además en una misión podría sufrir algún desafortunado incidente… - dijo con voz tétrica el titiritero - … no lo mataremos solo… ¡le patearemos el culo!

-Te apoyo – dijo emocionado el AMBU.

-Cálmense – les exigió el ojiverde – primero vamos a ver a Naru y luego siguen con sus planes maquiavélicos.

Nadie se atrevió a contradecir al kazekage y lo siguieron pero en voz baja siguieron planeando el "accidente" que sufriría Sasuke en su próxima misión.

Al día siguiente todos estaban ya reunidos en la puerta del hotel, esperando que el camión llegara, el escuadrón habia reforzado la vigilancia y no dejaban al rubio ni un segundo solo, además de que este no tenia deseos de estar solo y aunado a ello el kitsune no se podía sostener en pie, le dolían horriblemente los glúteos y no soportaba estar parado pero sentado tampoco… era algo complicado. Todos se extrañaron por la sobreprotección al ojiazul pero no quisieron preguntar Gaara aun les daba algo de miedo y no se atrevían a cuestionarlo, además ver a si de seria a Hinata los intimidaba.

-Hinata-san ¿le paso algo a Naruto-san? – pregunto Neji que ninguno de ellos le infundía el suficiente temor.

-Ahora que lo dices si le paso algo y ¿sabes que? Si me hubieras dejado estar con él no le hubiera pasado nada – dijo molesta recordando que el castaño no la habia dejado seguir al rubio a los vestidores.

-Pero yo… - "no pensaba que le hubiera pasado algo tan serio".

-Hina-chan, no es para tanto… - decía conciliador el pequeño shinobi.

-No Naru-chan, si hubiera estado a tu lado ese estupido lobo no hubiera podido ponerte las garras encima – Naru recordó algo que habia hecho mientras estaba con Sasuke y comenzó a reírse.

-¿Qué pasa Naru? – dijo extrañado Sai.

-Pasa que le deje al lobo un pequeño regalito… - les hizo señas con la mano para que sus amigos se acercaran y solo ellos escucharan lo que iba a decir – mientras estábamos en "eso" le arañe la espalda hasta hacerlo sangrar, seguro que tiene vendada la espalda.

-Ohh – dijo el escuadrón asombrado.

-Jeje, eso me de una idea – dijo Sai sonriendo.

Se acerco Sasuke que se encontraba platicando con Sakura, le dio vuelo a su mano y con todas sus fuerzas golpeo "cariñosamente" la espalda del vengador.

-¿te divertiste Uchiha? – dijo de manera divertida por la mueca de dolor que habia adoptado el azabache.

-Claro, ayer encontré algo MUY interesante que hacer – dijo con superioridad.

-Ya lo creo… si hasta saliste con heridas y todo…

-Pero bien valieron la pena… - dijo creyendo que con ello habia ganado la partida.

-No tienes idea lo que hiciste Uchiha… ahora atente a las consecuencias – dijo con tono amenazante.

Se alejo sin dar tiempo a que el ojinegro contestara y regreso con sus amigos.

-Esa cara de dolor valió tener que tocarlo – "me tendré que desinfectar la mano".

-Lo vimos desde aquí has estado genial – dijo contenta Temari.

-Pasando a otra cosa ¿regresaran con nosotros? – pregunto ansioso el AMBU.

-Si, eso haremos – dijo el kazekage.

El peliazul no pudo evitar adoptar un leve sonrojo al recordar el beso del día anterior pero sacudió su cabeza y decidió comenzar de nuevo la actuación.

-Naru-koi discúlpame por dejarte así – dijo en voz alta para que todos lo escucharan.

-¿nani? – dijo sin comprender el rubio.

-Creo que me excedí esta noche, no debimos hacerlo tan salvajemente – dijo abrazando a Naruto que hasta ahora captaba cual era el plan de Sai y le pareció divertida la idea de cabrear a Sasuke.

-No te preocupes Sai-koi, no soy tan frágil… además tu me encantas… - dijo tambien abrazando el ojigris.

-Pillines, ¿Qué estuvieron haciendo anoche? – dijo la Hyuga uniéndose a la representación.

-Ohh, es privado Hina-chan – dijo pícaro el AMBU.

Todos escuchaban la conversación, un miembro en especial del grupo estaba que no lo calentaba ni el sol, "estuvo conmigo en la tarde y en la noche se revolcó con Sai" pensaba furioso el azabache (para que se te quite).

**Chics, el prometidísimo lemon, les diré que… no se nunca me gustan como me quedan los lemons pero bueno yo se los habia prometido así que estas ultimas dos noches estuve frente a la comp. Escribiendo desesperada por sacar esa parte (YL: y salieron 4 hojas Word de lemon no se pueden quejar). ¿Qué pasara a ahora?**

**La AIOAK (Asociación Internacional de Otakus Y Akiba-keys) recomienda dejar reviews ya que esta comprobado científicamente que aumenta el animo de los escritores y por ello su imaginación. **

**Siento no responder esta vez lo reviews pero lo hare en el capitulo que sigue lo prometo**


	6. De regreso a Konoha

**Dime que hago yo**

**Por: Laureo**

**Capitulo 6: De regreso a Konoha.**

Ya todos estaban a bordo del camión, "Que desgracia, no pudimos deshacernos de él" pensaba molesto Sai. Por culpa del Uchiha tuvieron que cambiarle el nombre ligeramente a su escuadrón puesto que su protegido ya no era virgen, ahora eran el E.P.P.E.N ("E" es de entrada Hina-chan no nos permitió usar la "C" dijo que se escucharía vulgar –aclaración por parte de Sai-).

Volviendo con lo que pensaba Sai se refería a su GRAN esfuerzo por deshacerse de Sasuke y en verdad se habia esforzado mucho en ello.

**Flash Back**

-Sasuke-kun – dijo Sakura (En realidad es Sai haciendo un muy bien realizado Henge – aclaración de Hinata-) - ¿me harías un favor?

-¿de que se trata? – dijo aun cabreado por lo que habia oído decir hace unos momentos al kitsune.

-Es que tu eres más rápido que yo y acabo de recordar que mi madre me encargo unas cosas – la verdadera Sakura estaba siendo distraído un poco lejos de ese lugar por Temari y Hinata.

-¿ahora te acordaste?

-Hai, gomene por pedirte esto pero tu eres él más rápido de todos los que estamos aquí – dijo tratando de usar el ego de Sasuke para que cayera.

-… Ok, voy a ir ¿Qué tengo que comprar?

-Esto – dijo dándole un pergamino como de medio kilómetro de largo.

-¡¿todo eso?! – Grito haciendo que todos voltearan a verlo algo extrañados –son muchas cosas.

-¿te parece? – Agrego como si no hubiera notado lo largo de la lista – yo he comprado algunas cosas de la lista – tomo el pergamino y le corto como un metro – ya esta.

-… - dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse ya no tenia deseos de seguir discutiendo pero recordó algo - ¿no te despides? – dijo con voz sensual y lo suficientemente algo para que los demás lo escucharan.

-¿despedirme?... ¡que te vaya bien! – exclamo un poco nerviosa por que el ojinegro se estaba acercando.

-Yo me refería a esto – tomo a su novia por la cintura y la beso.

Los amigos estallaron en risa al ver la cara de Sai durante el beso, Naru tambien se reía puesto que Kankuro le habia dicho quien era en esos momentos Sakura; el Uchiha al ver que el ojiazul no se molestaba por su acción soltó a la "chica" y se fue por el dichoso encargo, cuando el azabache se perdió de vista "Sakura" regreso con el grupo.

-Tendré que lavarme la boca con petróleo para desinfectarme y tardare en recuperarme psicológicamente – dijo volviendo a su forma normal.

-El plan salio según lo planeado – le respondió Kankuro tratando de aguantar la risa.

-No tenias que hacer eso Sai-koi – le reprocho el rubio, el cual se habia recuperado del ataque de risa que habia tenido momentos antes - aquí me tienes para besarme no tenias por que ir a besar a Sasuke.

-¡No lo bese por gusto! – saco de su mochila su enjuague bucal y le dio un buen trago – Ah… mejor, lo hice para que el tarado ese no suba al camión.

-Disculpa pero ¿Cómo evitaras que su novia real no reporte la falta de ese lobo? – dijo un serio Gaara.

-Eso esta cubierto hermanito, Temari y Hinata-san están en eso.

-¿Qué planearon? – exclamo con algo de preocupación por la Haruno el ojiazul.

-Le están invitando unos dulces con somnífero –agrego satisfecho consigo mismo el AMBU.

-¿Y luego que piensan hacer? – pregunto el pelirrojo.

-Una vez que se duerman la dormirán al camión y nos iremos son el Uchiha – exclamo con una sonrisa perversa el peliazul.

Así comenzaron a subir todos al camión, Naruto quería evitar que se marcharan sin Sasuke, por lo que el ojiverde tuvo que aprisionarlo en arena para poder subirlo; cuando el transporte ya estaba por marcharse el azabache llego corriendo como al que lleva el diablo cargando un gran bulto de cosas, se paro delante del camión e hizo señales al conductor para que lo dejara subir, el hombre muy asustado siguió la orden del vengador.

-Se lo agradezco, ya podemos partir – dijo recuperando el aliento - ¿sakura donde estas?

Los amigos se miraron entre si durante unos segundos, Temari cubrió a la ninja-medic y se trasformo en la pelirrosa.

-Hola Sasuke-kun.

-¿Por qué no les dijiste que me esperaran?

-Gomene – dijo abrazándolo melosamente – es que Hinata-san me estaba mostrando algo y perdí la noción del tiempo.

-Debió ser algo muy interesante para que no vieras que no habia subido al camión.

-Ya te dije que lo siento, pero pasando a otra cosa ¿compraste todo?

El ojinegro muy molesto le extendió lo que estaba cargando y se alejo a un asiento para descansar durante el camino de regreso pues estar cargando combinado con la carrera que habia hecho lo habían cansado. Por otra parte los chicos se alegraron al ver el botín que habían conseguido, la lista se les habia ocurrido de repente por lo que la mayoría de las cosas eran puras tonterías pero que si habían querido comprar pero por falta de tiempo no lo habían hecho pero ahora ya las tenían, con mucho cuidado una buena parte la pusieron entre las cosas de la Haruno para que el ojinegro no sospechara nada, el camino transcurrió sin mayores novedades, como pasa casi siempre la mayoría se quedo dormido en el camino de regreso por lo que no ocurrió nada interesante.

Por se divisaban las puertas de la villa, Hinata era una de las pocas que no se quedo dormida por lo que despertó al rubio que se encontraba dormido a su lado.

-Naru… Naru – nada el chico seguía dormido – NARU.

-¿Nani? – dijo tratando de averiguar donde se encontraba.

-Ya llegamos… - le indico la chica.

-Que bien, extrañaba la villa, tener misiones y…. ¡el ramen! – dijo emocionado.

-Pensé que eso dirías…

-Iré a ver a Tsunade-obachan para ver si tiene una misión para mí – dijo con una gran sonrisa.

De pronto algo cayó encima del rubio, al enfocar de qué se trataba, vio que era Sai.

-¿Qué pasa sai-koi?

-Nada, Naru-koi pero como todo el camino veniste con Hina-chan te extrañaba MUUUCHISIMO – lo último lo dijo lo suficientemente fuerte para que todos lo oyeran, por lo cual todos prestaban atención a la conversación.

-Que te pareced si te lo compenso por la noche – "Esto de hacer rabiar a Sasuke me empieza a gustar mucho" – solo nosotros dos – dijo usando la voz mas sexy que pudo para sonar convincente.

-Eso me encantaría – respondió meloso el AMBU.

Parecía que al Uchiha le iba a dar un ataque, de hecho estaba pensando seriamente en hacerse a la brevedad un chequeo pues pensaba que su salud no podía estar bien de tantos corajes que hacia últimamente.

Mientras el controlaba su temperamento, la pareja continuaba su actuación que bien ya debería haberles valido un oscar; cuando el azabache esta apunto de usar el Sharingan contra Sai el camión por fin se detuvo y todos descendieron felices por regresar a sus hogares. Todo el grupo de amigos se fueron juntos para pasar mas ratos juntos (No dejarían solo a Naru el mayor tiempo que pudieran).

-¿Qué quieren hacer chicos? – les pregunto Temari.

-Vamos a comer ramen – dijo mostrando una enorme sonrisa.

-No – le respondieron todos al unísono.

-¿Por qué? – dijo con dos ríos de lagrimas.

-Acabamos de volver no vamos a comer esa cosa – dijo Kankuro algo enfadado.

-Naruto, mejor solo paseemos por la aldea ¿si? – le propuso paciente el Kazekage.

-..Esta… bien – dijo el ojiazul deteniendo su llanto.

Mientras recorrían la villa, los demás procuraban que estuvieran juntos Sai y Gaara ya que habían formado a espaldas de estos dos un plan.

**Flash Back**

Por razones no muy importantes, se encontraban solo reunidos, Naruto, Kankuro y Temari; el rubio les había contado sus descubrimientos sobre los sentimientos de su "novio".

-¿en serio le gusta mi hermanito? – dijo emocionada la rubia.

-Sip, es mas yo los vi besándose – agrego el kitsune.

-Que rápido es mi ototo – decía Kankuro.

-Quería aprovechar que no están ninguno de los dos para que planeáramos que se hicieran pareja ¿no les agrada la idea?

-Claro, me fascina le idea… -decía con luces en los ojos por la idea de que su hermano por fin encontraba alguien con quien estar - … pongamos manos a la obra.

-Pienso que deberíamos dejarlos solos siempre que podamos – opinaba el titiritero.

-Si, ademas ya se besaron solo necesitamos que Gaara analice bien sus sentimientos por que Sai ya acepto que le gusta – "al menos así mis amigos serán felices"

-Entonces ahora seremos el B.F.R.S.G. – dijo feliz el mayor de los hermanos.

-¿Qué? – dijeron los dos restantes al unísono.

-Sip, el B.F.R.S.G., ósea el Batallón a Favor de la Relación de Sai y Gaara – dijo feliz por el nombre que se le había ocurrido.

-¡que clase de nombre es ese! – le reclamo su hermana.

-Se te ocurre algo mejor – le refuto enojado.

-Pues… no

-Entonces nos quedamos con el nombre que sugerí – dijo feliz el titiritero.

-¡Eso no importa! Por favor podemos seguir, se les ocurre alguna otra cosa ademas de dejarlos solos – pregunto el kitsune.

-Pues seria bueno que hicieran alguna misión juntos – propuso la rubia.

-Me parece excelente idea pero Gaa-chan es el kazekage, tendría que ser forzosamente una misión peligrosa en extremo para que el tuviera que ir – les dijo el ojiazul.

Los tres solo se miraron entre si era verdad lo que decía.

-Que tal si le pedimos ayuda a Tsunade-sama – les dijo Hinata que acababa de llegar pero alcanzo a escuchar una parte de la conversación.

-Hina-chan… ¿Y Neji-san? – le pregunto la chica de la arena.

-Tuve que pedirle ayuda discretamente a Kiba-kun, no quería dejarme – se puso un poco roja con esto ultimo.

-Ehh, piílla...que estabas haciendo – le dijo feliz Naruto.

-Naaaada… bueno cuando regresemos a la villa Neji le dirá a mi padre lo nuestro, yo no quería que lo hiciera pero es muy necio.

-¡que bueno que eres feliz Hina-chan! – dijo el kitsune lanzándose a los brazos de su amiga con dos pequeños ríos de lagrimas.

-Naru-chan cálmate.

Siguieron hablando, la idea de la Hyuga era muy buena por lo que le pedirían ayuda a la godaime, seguro no se negaba ya que no se trataba de algo que pusiera a la aldea en peligro solo tenia que mandar en una misión juntos a Gaara y a Sai.

**Fin del flash back**

El B.F.R.S.G. Comenzó a alejarse de la futura pareja sin que estos lo notaran, hasta que no estuvieron a la vista; aunque los vigilaban pero para ello estaban ocultando su chakra.

-¿Qué opinas Naru-koi? – en ese momento Sai volteo y noto que ni su "novio" ni los hermanos de Gaara ni Hinata estaban detrás de ellos, eso le provoco mucho nerviosismo al peliazul.

-¿A dónde habrán ido? – pregunto de pronto el pelirrojo que también estaba algo inquieto.

-Quien sabe; ¿te parece si vamos a tomar algo?

-ok – le respondió el ojiverde.

Ambos se dirigieron al local, mientras eran vigilados por el resto del grupo que era liderado por Temari, la más entusiasmada por que su hermano consiguiera novio.

-Oigan chicos, desde aquí debemos propiciar algún acercamiento ¿no? – les proponía la peliazul.

-Hinata-chan tiene razón debemos hacer algo – le secundo la rubia.

-Pero ¿Qué? – les dijo Kankuro.

-Yo me encargo – les dijo el ojiazul - ¡Sexy no jutsu!

Se hizo una nube de humo y apareció ante ellos una linda chica rubia con marquitas en las mejillas, el único problema es que estaba… desnuda.

-Naru… vístete – le grito Hinata.

Como aun llevaban sus mochilas Hinata saco algo de su ropa y se apresuro a vestir a su amigo; vieron que un poco mas adelante la pareja entraba a un lugar y usando sus habilidades ninjas consiguieron un traje de mesera y Naruto se lo puso, lo maquillaron un poco para esconderle sus marcas en las mejillas por que sino de inmediato se darían cuenta que era el porque ¿Cuántas personas en Konoha tienen marcas así en las mejillas? También le cambiaron el peinado.

-Listo Naru… - dijeron ambas chicas que en menos de 2 minutos habían cambiado y arreglado a la "chica" Naru.

-ok, cuenten conmigo.

Naru se pasó la calle y se dirigió a la mesa donde Sai y Gaara esperaban a que alguien les atendiera.

-¿les puedo tomar su orden? – les pregunto el ojiazul.

-Si queremos dos helados flotantes – (que ricos son los helados flotantes).

-¿nada mas?

-Si… ¿o quieres otra cosa Gaara-san? – le pregunto el AMBU.

-No, gracias.

-¡que linda pareja hacen! Solo por eso les voy a traer una rebanada de pastel…

El rubio fue por la orden de sus amigos, incluida el pastel que tendrían que pagar entre los demás, mientras estaba la orden regreso rápidamente con sus amigos.

-Les dije que les regalaría un pedazo de pastel… - dijo desanimado por no haber visto avances entre Gaara y Sai.

-Lo pagaremos nosotros no te preocupes… pero no se han acercado ni nada – pregunto Temari.

-Pues no…

-Ya se… - le dijo Hinata.

La ojiblanca le susurro su plan y el kitsune regreso emocionado e hizo lo que le había dicho su amiga; el llevarles la bebida su reacción fue la esperada.

-Lo siento pensé que me habían dicho que querían un helado flotante grande para ustedes dos… gomen – dijo como si en verdad estuviera muy apenada – yo… lo iré a cambiar.

-No te preocupes, nos tomaremos este – se apresuro a decir el peliazul.

-¡que lo disfruten! – dijo la rubia alejándose.

Ambos chicos volvieron a quedarse solos, se sentían raros y más desde que la mesera las había dicho que habían bonita pareja, Sai se sentía triste porque el kazekage no había mencionado nada sobre el beso en la playa y pensaba que quizás solo había sido un impulso pero nada más. El pelirrojo por su parte se encontraba un poco sobrecargado de pensamientos, "los dos somos hombres", "somos de villas distintas", "soy el kazekage", "para todos el es novio de Naru", "¿significo algo para el ese beso?"; Sai había notado que el ojiverde estaba afligido, al parecer haberse quedado con él no había sido la mejor idea.

-Gaara – el pelirrojo alzo la mirada - ¿te ocurre algo?

-… - "estoy confundido, no se que es lo que siento" pero no dijo lo que pensaba.

-Creo que debería irme, al parecer mi presencia te incomoda.

-¡no es eso! – Se apresuro a decir el kazekage – es solo que…

-¿solo que? – repitió sin comprender.

-Estoy confundido – volvió a bajar la mirada ver directamente esos ojos grises lo ponía mas nervioso y lo confundía mas de lo que ya estaba.

-¿yo ten causo esa confusión? – pregunto empezando a entender por donde iba el asunto.

-Si…

-Eso tiene solución.

Se paso a la silla que estaba que estaba al lado del ojiverde y lentamente comenzó a acercar su rostro al del otro chico; Gaara se quedo paralizado al ver como la distancia entre sus bocas se hacia cada vez mas corta, esos labios parecían llamarlo desde que los había sentido en la playa no había podido dejar de desear volverlos a besar de nuevo y ahora que pasaba se sentía algo asustado pero no hizo nada por moverse o apartar al peliazul. Por fin sus bocas se encontraron, encajando a la perfección como si fueran piezas de rompecabezas, empezó como un simple roce pero pronto Sai se volvió más exigente con el beso e introdujo lentamente su lengua a la cavidad contraria para empezar a explorarla¡dios que bien sabe! Pensaba en esos momentos el AMBU, también había esperado mucho para volver a besarlo; pronto sus lenguas comenzaron a reconocerse y solo se separaron por la falta de aire de sus dueños.

-¿y que piensas ahora? – le dijo seductoramente el ojigris.

-Que…

-POR FIN SE BESARON –oyeron gritar a los lejos.

-¿Qué fue eso? – dijo desviándose del tema el pelirrojo.

-Nada, nada – dijo el AMBU reconociendo la voz de su amigo – no me has contestado.

-Que quiero repetir mas seguido esto…

-Muy buena respuesta – dijo sonriendo radiantemente el peliazul.

A lo lejos había un grupo tapando la boca de cierto chico rubio.

-Naru-chan¿Qué no puedes quedarte callado? – le recrimino Temari.

-gosint (lo siento) – le dijo el ojiazul.

-Temari-san, deberías soltar a Naru-chan creo que no puede respirar – le dijo Hinata algo preocupada por que el rubio se estaba poniendo azul.

-Oh… gomen – dijo soltando al kitsune.

-Lo logramos… - saltaba feliz el pequeño shinobi.

-Hai demo Naru-chan – le hablaba su amiga - ¿ahora quien será tu koibito?

-Nani – el Uzumaki no entendía bien a que se refería.

-Pues ahora que Sai-chan y Gaara-san ya se declararon sus sentimientos supongo que se volverán pareja y pues no creo que a Gaara-san le parezca bien que Sai-chan siga con la farsa de que es tu koi.

-Tienes razón Hina-chan – dijo cayendo por fin en la cuenta y salio corriendo en dirección a la pareja – SAI…

Siguió corriendo hasta tirarse sobre el peliazul y ambos cayeron al piso, el AMBU trato de enfocar que era lo que lo había derribado y se encontró con su novio sobre él casi a punto de las lágrimas.

-¡Sai-koi no me dejes por favor! – dijo sonando desesperado el ojiazul, haciendo que todos en el local voltearan a verlo.

El ojigris no dijo nada sino que tomo por un brazo al kitsune, por el otro tomo a Gaara y salio a todo lo que le daba sus piernas hasta que sintió que alguien lo agarraba por el cuello de su camisa; la persona que lo jalaba resulto ser Kankuro, así que el peliazul se calmo y soltó a los dos chicos volteándose rápidamente a ver a su amigo.

-QUE DEMONIOS TE SUCEDE NARUTO – dijo enojado.

-Gomen – dijo triste por el tono de su amigo – es que como ahora ya vas a ser novio de Gaa-chan no se que voy a hacer.

-Naru-chan ¿Cómo crees que te voy abandonar? – le dijo con una gran sonrisa Sai.

-Demo… tú y Gaa-chan –dijo alzando la mirada.

-Gaara entiende a la perfección la situación y no creo que le moleste que sigamos con nuestro "noviazgo" ¿verdad Gaara? – dijo volteando a ver al kazekage.

-Claro Naru-chan… - dijo un poco sonrojado por la mirada intensa del AMBU – somos amigos ¿no? Y ninguno de nosotros quiere que te lastimen, no me pesara que sigan ante los demás como pareja.

-¡IE! – Grito el rubio – se que nos les pesaría pero si ustedes si pueden estar juntos, no quiero que tengan que esconderse por que parecería que me engañas.

-Pero Naru – trato de decirle el pelirrojo pero fue cortado por el ojiazul.

-Ya veré la manera de mantener alejado a Sasuke pero ya será solo mi problema, ni siquiera pudieron disfrutar de sus vacaciones por mi culpa.

-NARU TU NO ERES UNA CARGA PARA NOSOTROS ENTIENDELO – le grito Sai harto de las palabras de su amigo – Nosotros vamos a seguir con eso y punto, no quiero quejas me oíste.

-Demo… - le dijo el kitsune.

-Nada, ni a Gaara ni a mi nos molesta seguir con la farsa así que ya.

-Esta bien… - dijo resignado el rubio sabia que cuando el peliazul se ponía así era mejor no contradecirlo.

Los demás no habían participado en la conversación por que a fin de cuentas no era su asunto, si les importaba mucho el kitsune pero el seguir o no con esa farsa solo era decisión de Naruto y de Sai.

**¿Qué les pareció? Se que deje un poco de lado a Naru y Sasu pero era necesario ademas es ahora habrá la posibilidad de otro lemon en un futuro cercano (YL: muy cercano) Debo decir que esta pareja me empezó a gustar por un fic de Naruko ;p nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, donde retomare mas a Sasuke y Naruto ¿Qué cosas atravesaran ahora?**

**Gracias a: **amylee, Sabaku no Sasuke o.O, Rue, la maga16sabaku no julliet, amyleex, naitlynEidan


	7. Que hago yo

**Dime que hago yo**

**Por: Laureo**

**Oh, chicas se que querran matarme por tardar tanto (escondida en algun sitio) se me olvidaba subirlo y ya lo tenia escrito gomenasia…**

**Capitulo 7: ****Que hago yo**

Sasuke se dirigió a su casa, le alegraba que al menos ahora de nuevo hubiera personas viviendo en el barrio donde antiguamente había estado su clan, él había hablado a la godaime diciéndole que deseaba que su barrio volviera a ser habitado por personas; Tsunade mando reparar los imperfectos que tuviesen las casas deshabitadas desde hace tiempo y en unos meses ya había de nuevo vida en ese lugar que antes estaba desolado y abandonado.

-Tadaima – dijo cansado por el viaje y por que le dolían los arañazos que tenia en la espalda.

-Okairi ototo – dijo Itachi mientras se le lanzaba encima.

-Itachi, quítate de encima – decía al chico quejándose enormemente por sus heridas.

-Gomen… mmm, veo que hiciste algo en este viaje y la verdad dudo que haya sido con tu novia – decía analizando la cara de su hermanito.

-Urusai – dijo con un evidente sonrojo, su hermano era demasiado perspicaz.

-Je, adivine… te pediría detalles pero solo me daría envidia, así que guárdatelos –dijo desapareciendo por el pasillo – la cena ya esta… - le grito desde la cocina.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar de Konoha un lindo rubio se encontraba descansando en su departamento, la verdad se sentía muy cansado por el viaje y todo lo que habia pasado, no tenia sentido mentirse a si mismo no se sentía mal por haber tenido sexo con Sasuke, lo quería y esa razón le bastaba para haberse entregado a él pero se sentía por otra parte triste, al parecer el Uchiha solo lo quería para eso para saciar sus deseos sexuales pero no tenia ningún tipo de sentimiento hacia él.

**Entraste como un rayo de luz**

**Con un aire encantador**

**Liberaste con tu hechizo**

**A mi recluso corazón**

-No puedo evitar lo que siento… - dijo sintiéndose mal por que sus amigos se preocupaban demasiado por él, ni siquiera Gaara y Sai podían demostrar cuanto se querían en publico por su culpa - …Quisiera arrancarme el corazón.

Comenzó a llorar copiosamente, tantos sentimientos juntos lo abochornaban, el amor por el ex – vengador, tristeza, soledad, impotencia por no poder rechazar el cuerpo de Sasuke. Sin muchos ánimos deshizo su maleta y después se metió a la ducha tal vez eso lo haría sentir mejor, siempre sentía que el agua se llevaba sus problemas y preocupaciones esta vez no fue la excepción.

Se preparo algo de comer, su dieta ya no era a base de ramen no era que le hubiese dejado de gustar pero ya tenia claro que no podía comer solo eso para subsistir; mientras comía volvió a sus pensamientos el pelinegro, pensaba que el chico habia sido como un rayo de luz en su vida, que habia logrado sacar esos sentimientos de amor que estaban encerrados pero estos sin remedio habían caído bajo el embrujo que representaba el ser de Uchiha Sasuke, comió y estaba a punto de irse a la cama cuando alguien llamo a la puerta.

-Sasuke… - la mente de el rubio se bloqueo el solo verlo ahí hacia que todo su cuerpo clamara de nuevo por el contacto del mayor.

El azabache no respondió y se limito a atraer con un brazo el cuerpo del ojiazul y besarlo sin mas, ambas bocas se saludaron y reclamaron por el largo tiempo que llevaban separadas, pronto la lengua del Uchiha pidió permiso para adentrarse a la cavidad contraria, el kitsune abrió lentamente la boca para tratar de alejar de si al neko pero solo consiguió que el ojinegro profundizara mas el beso, arrancándole un gemido que murió en boca del contrario, se separaron por la falta de oxigeno.

**Tu dulzura corrió por mis venas**

**Creí**** en tu intención**

**No pensé que fuese un engaño ni una**

**Mentira tu amor**

-¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo de inmediato el menor tratando de recobrar su autocontrol.

-¿no es obvio?... vine a verte, no puedo pasar mucho tiempo sin besarte, mi kitsune – le dijo con voz ronca por la excitación.

-¡no soy tuyo! – le grito furioso el rubio.

-¿ya olvidaste lo que paso en el vestidor? Si eres mió…

-No lo soy, eso no represento nada para mi – dijo mordiéndose la lengua por la mentira – después estuve con Sai.

-Mmmm, si así fuera… ¿Cuándo estas con él gimes como lo haces conmigo? – pregunto inquisidoramente.

-No es algo que te importe Uchiha… vete de mi casa – decidió que tendría que usar su ultima carta – no quiero que cuando Sai venga te encuentre aquí –pensó que eso bastaría para que el exvengador se fuera.

-Quiero que me encuentre pero si lo hace mejor que sea…

Con movimientos rápidos volvió a besar al Uzumaki pero mientas lo hacia lo acorralo en una de las paredes, ahora Naruto no podía escapar, estaba entre los brazos de Sasuke y la pared; el beso por parte del ojinegro era exigente y embriagador, las manos de este recorrían el cuerpo del ojiazul tratando de encontrar un lugar para colarse entre su ropa, pronto una de sus manos recorría su torso bajo su playera, mientras la otra trataba de deshacerse del pantalón y ropa interior de Naruto; este solo atinaba a jadear y gemir bajo las caricias del Uchiha, se sentía tan caliente, por donde pasaban las manos del ojinegro, Naruto sentía que su temperatura aumentaba aun mas.

-Sa… su… - fue lo único que pudo pronunciar en un momento en el que sus bocas se separaron.

-Shhh… solo disfruta…

Lo empotro en la pared obligando al rubio a rodear con sus piernas ya desnudas la cintura del azabache, este como pudo se deshizo de su ropa y la de Naruto, sus cuerpos se rozaban ahora libremente encendiendo mas su pasión, volvieron a besarse, el beso fue suave y profundo. Un beso saturados, sensual, penetrante… Un beso que parecía no tener fin.

Ambos sentían la excitación del otro contra su cuerpo, de improvisto el ojiazul sintió un dedo en su interior, el cual se movía tratando de ensanchar su entrada.

-Naru…to… aaahhh…

El Uchiha se sentía en el cielo, teniendo el cuerpo del menor refregándose contra el suyo, en verdad no habia nada que pudiera superar lo que sentía cuando estaba de esa manera con el kitsune. El menor trataba de volver a tener un poco de cordura y apartar al ojinegro pero el placer y las sensaciones que lo inundaban en ese momento solo le dejaban pensar en que necesitaba urgentemente al mayor dentro suyo, moviéndose sin piedad dentro de él, trato de hacérselo entender a su amante moviendo sus caderas haciendo mas constante el roce de su erecciones, al parecer Sasuke comprendió la suplica de Naruto por lo que retiro sus dedos que ya habían preparado el cuerpo del shinobi e introdujo casi salvajemente su miembro en las entrañas del ojiazul, ambos gimieron, la posición en la que se encontraban era por demás cansada pero a la vez los ponía todavía mas cachondos, el rubio fue el que comenzó a moverse… lo necesitaba, necesitaba sentir al exvengador penetrándole sin compasión.

Ambos estaban en éxtasis, el ritmo de las embestidas los tenía perdidos en un mar de deseo y lujuria, sintieron próximo el final, algo que ambos deseaban pero tambien rechazaban pero inevitablemente llego… el kitsune sentía como por el ritmo de las estocadas su miembro era estimulado por ambos vientres, hasta que no pudo mas y manchando ambos torsos, el mayor sintió de repente como su miembro era apretado casi dolorosamente por el cuerpo del ojiazul y sin poder soportarlo se corrió en el interior de menor; a ambos les fallaron la fuerzas y cayeron al piso por la falta de energía, después de unos segundos recobrando la capacidad de respirar el Uchiha tomo en brazos al adormilado shinobi y lo recostó en su cama, él hizo mismo, necesitaba descansar.

**Me dices que te esta llamando**

**Te vas sin un adiós**

**Se muy bien que harás en sus brazos**

**Dime que hago yo**

-"Se quedara esta noche conmigo, que no haría por que todas las mañanas despertara conmigo" – pensaba casi dormido el rubio.

De pronto el celular de Sasuke comenzó a sonar cuando ambos estaban a punto de quedarse dormidos (lo siento no tenemos para efectos de sonido YL: Si lo sentimos), el menor de los Uchiha se apresuro a contestar y resulto ser su novia.

-… ¿Qué pasa?... tiene que ser en este momento… ok… voy para haya – colgó su celular y se giro para ver al kitsune que lo veía sin entender muy bien la conversación – me tengo que ir, era Sakura… – sin mas se vistió rápidamente y salio del departamento del rubio dejándolo destrozado lo habia vuelto a hacer, habia dejado que Sasuke saciara sus deseos sexuales en él y como siempre lo dejaba ahora botado como una muñeca vieja a la que se tira en un rincón.

Lloro por horas hasta que sus hermosos zafiros no pudieron derramar mas lagrimas y se quedo dormido…

-Naru-chan, Naru-chan – oyó que alguien lo llamaba pero no le presto demasiada atención – ¡Uzumaki Naruto, levántate en este momento!

El rubio se cayó de su cama por semejante grito y cuando pudo enfocar su vista noto que se trataba de su amigo Sai, gruño un poco por tan brusco despertar y se sentó aun en el piso mirando enojado a su "novio".

-Naruto Uzumaki, ni siquiera me mires así por que yo soy el que debe estar enojado por que no creas que no noto que ayer me engañaste con ese $&·"·$ Sasuke, ¿te dejo 5 minutos y haces esto? – dijo con algo de molestia.

-Yo… gome… - la verdad ahora se sentía como basura pero sabia que se merecía el enojo de su amigo, ellos trataban de protegerlo y él no hacia nada por evitar al neko.

-Párate, te metes en este momento a bañar y luego vamos para casa de Hina-chan – sin mas salio de la habitación dejando de nuevo solo al ojiazul.

**Que hago con mis labios si me ruegan tus besos**

**Que con mis manos cuando suplican tu regreso**

**Que hago con mis noches**

**Que hago con mis días**

**Que hago con tu esencia que se aferra a la mía**

**Dime que hago yo**

Naru obedeció a lo que le habia dicho su amigo y ya cuando estuvo bajo el chorro de agua comenzó a pensar, "Sasuke… Todo mi cuerpo te necesita no lo puedo evitar, mis labios me ruegan que los beses, mi piel el contacto de la tuya, los días y las noches en la que no puedo estar contigo me siento morir", siguió bañándose sin demasiado entusiasmo, al salir su amigo ya le tenia ropa para que se cambiara y no solo eso habia preparado el desayuno; se dirigieron juntos a la casa de la Hyuga para que… la verdad para que regañara al ojiazul por su debilidad.

Uno de los sirvientes los dejo entrar y les indico donde se encontraba su amiga, cuando se iban acercando oyeron un par de voces que parecían discutir.

-… ya te lo he dicho demasiadas veces no voy a dejar de ver a Naru-chan solo por que a ti te dan celos – decía la peliazul.

-Las personas de la aldea hablan, piensan que tienes una relación con Naruto y… - pero fue interrumpido por la chica.

-Me importa un comino lo que digan todos los de la villa, Naru-chan es mi amigo y en estos momentos me necesita mucho… A quien le vas a creer a los de la villa o a mi –inquirió molesta.

-A ti… - se limito a responder el castaño.

-Correcto, por que yo te quiero y nunca te engañaría con alguien… - sus amigos alcanzaron a ver un beso entre los Hyuga.

-¡felicidades! –gritaron al unísono ambos chicos.

-AH – grito su amiga asustada pero de inmediato retomo la compostura – arigato… se los iba a decir cuando nos viéramos, Neji y yo somos novios… Ahora que lo pienso ¿Por qué están aquí? – "que astuta es" pensaba Sai.

-Nuestro lindo zorrito volvió a caer en manos del lobo – se limito a responder el AMBU.

-NARU-CHAN… vamos a hablar, a mi cuarto AHORA – les dijo a ambos en tono amenazante.

-H-hai – dijeron ambos con algo de miedo.

-Gomenasai Neji-koi pero el deber me llama, vamos no te enojes… - le dijo ante la cara de molesta del mayor.

-No tengo muchas opciones ¿o si? Aunque me enojara aun así irías con tus amigos

-Aprendes rápido, bueno nos vemos en un rato… - lanzo un beso al aire mientras corría en dirección a su cuarto.

**Hablamos solo cuando puedes**

**Te abrazo al esconder**

**Que no haría para tenerte a mi lado al amanecer**

**Mis amigos dicen que te olvide**

**Que antes de ti no era igual**

**Antes de ti mi vida no tenia sentido**

**Antes de ti no sabia amar**

Antes de ir a su habitación le pidió a una de las doncellas que por favor le llevara tres tazas de té a su cuarto, antes de entrar a la habitación respiro hondo para no matar a su amigo.

-¿pueden explicarme que paso? – dijo haciendo uso de toda su paciencia que era mucha.

-Pues… es que… Sasuke llego a mi casa y pues… intente primero resistirme pero…

-No me digas, tus hormonas y el hecho de que amas con locura al Uchiha pudieron más que tu razón.

-Hai – se limito a responder el ojiazul.

-Deberías tratar de olvidarlo Naru-chan, es por tu bien – le dijo su amigo.

-antes eras alegre, ahora solo ves en cuando sonríes, casi siempre estas melancólico y pensando en ese idiota – le secundo la ojiblanca.

-Lo se pero antes de Sasuke mi vida no tenia sentido, antes de él no sabia lo que era el amor – el kitsune bajo su mirada triste.

-Tendremos que llamarlo Sai-kun – le dijo muy seria la peliazul.

-¿llamarlo? – dijo sin comprender el rubio.

-Tienes razón, necesitamos al líder absoluto – le respondió Sai a Hinata ignorando al kitsune.

-¿A QUIEN DEMONIOS VAN A LLAMAR? – pregunto casi quedándose ronco por el grito.

-A la persona que nos dirige en tu protección, no pudo ir al viaje pero nos encargo mucho que te cuidáramos por que ya conoce a Sasuke – le dijo con una sonrisa la chica.

**Que hago con mis labios si me ruegan tus besos**

**Que con mis manos cuando suplican tu regreso**

**Que hago con mis noches**

**Que hago con mis días**

**Que hago con tu esencia que se aferra a la mía**

**Dime que hago yo**

Tenían 1 hora de estar esperando al "líder" pero parecía no llegar, Naru y Sai estaban cabeceando y Hinata se estaba impacientando, ni que viviera tan lejos como para tardar tanto.

-Ya llegue chicos, no lloren por mí

-Hasta que por fin apareces, ¿Qué te entretuvo tanto? – dijo molesto el peliazul.

-Mi estupido Ototo hace demasiadas preguntas - se limito a responder.

-¡Itachi! – dijo asombrado el rubio (pensaban que era Kakashi ¿verdad?)

-Así es Naru-chan, yo estoy a cargo del grupo que hemos decidido protegerte de las hormonas de mi ototo pero parece ser que es muy hábil y ya ha logrado su objetivo dos veces – dijo analizando la situación.

-Si lo sentimos jefe – dijeron la Hyuga y el AMBU.

-Vamos no se pongan así ahora será mas fácil por que ya puedo ayudarlos a cuidar a Naru-chan – dijo abrazando protectoramente al menor – perdónanos, mi ototo baka es un mar de hormonas pero no te preocupes no dejaremos que te toque de nuevo… si se que te gusta pero sabes bien que te lastima después cada encuentro con él ¿o no?

-Hai

-Manos a la obra chicos… - dijo con llamitas en los ojos el mayor de los Uchihas y líder de la organización protectora de Naruto.

**Espero me disculpen la tardanza… merezco que me linchen T.T…. Nos veremos en el siguiente capitulo el cual espero subir en 15 días…**

**Gracias por sus review a: Sabaku no juliet, blu3 fay y a SUm1… fueron las unicas que se acordaron de mi…**


	8. Las cosas se complican

**Dime que hago yo**

**Por: Laureo**

**Capitulo 8: Las cosas se complican**

_**Gooomeeenasaaaaiii!!!! ToT mis niñas las deje abandonadas mucho tiempo y lo siento pero la escuela -- pero ahora que ya estoy de vacaciones pose de batalla me pondré con todo mi empeño a escribir, lo prometo por ahora aquí esta el capitulo y de nuevo gomen T-T**_

Han pasado dos meses desde el viaje a la playa, nuestros amigos ahora habían regresado a sus actividades normales haciendo misiones como todo Chunnin a cargo de un grupo de gennin cuando faltaba algún jounnin. Naruto, después del ultimo encuentro con Sasuke siempre trataba de evitarlo, lo había logrado exitosamente y ahora tenia que asistir como todo ninja a su revisión medico semestral, él estaba ansioso por ir pues tenia alguna molestias, como mareos muy fuertes, vomitos matinales y no podia comer ramen pues la causaban nauseas, así que a primera hora de la mañana ya se encontraba esperando ser atendido por la Godaime que era que le iba a realizar el chequeo, no es que ella se los realizara a todos los ninjas pero Naruto era casi como su hijo y por eso lo revisaba personalmente.

-¿Cómo estas el día de hoy Naruto? – pregunto la rubia.

-Mal – se limito a responder el kitsune.

-¿Cómo que mal? ¿Por qué? – no entendía a que se refería pues ella lo veía sano.

-Tengo mareos, vomito por las mañanas y para colmo no puedo comer ramen por que me cause nauseas.

-…- La hokage sabia a que se debían esos síntomas pero el rubio en ese estado era imposible a menos que…

-Naruto necesito oscultarte… recuéstate por favor – así lo hizo el rubio pues estaba sentado en una especie de camilla.

Tras unos minutos de revisión la mujer le dijo que volviera a sentarse, mando hacerle unos estudios de sangre y de orina, muestras que el ojiazul había dado antes de entrar con la Godaime.

-Mañana te diré con certeza que es lo que pasa pero no te preocupes no creo que sea nada de cuidado – le dijo sonriendo.

-OK, confiare en ti Tsunade-obachan… nos vemos mañana.

La verdad la respuesta de la mayor no lo había dejado satisfecho pero él no podia hacer nada más, así que se dirigió a su casa, la verdad estaba cansado casi todos los días tenia misiones o si no estaba tratando por todos los medio de evitar a Sasuke y hasta ahora había funcionado de manera increíble.

Mientras camina sintió que una persona lo seguía o mas bien lo observaba pero no le dio importancia pensó que tal vez solo era su imaginación pero al llegar a la puerta de su casa alguien lo abrazo por la cintura, solo sentir esos brazos rodearle ya sabia de quien se trataba.

-Ya te he dicho que te alejes Uchiha – trataba de ser frió y por eso lo llamaba por su apellido.

-No puedo, tu eres mi adicción y no soy de esos adictos que desean salir del vicio – le susurro al oído.

-Pues que pena por ti – estaba haciendo acopio de todo su autocontrol y su frialdad para no lanzarse a besar a Sasuke – podrías soltarme tengo cosas que hacer.

-¿No quieres hacer cosas conmigo? – le pregunto incitantemente.

-Me encantaría – esto supuso una alegría para el Uchiha – pero tienes novia y por cierto ella es mi amiga así que lo siento.

Naruto golpeo en las costillas al azabache haciendo que lo soltara, aprovechando esto el rubio entro a su casa cerrando la puerta y poniendo un jutsu de barrera por si acaso venia necio ese día, ya en su casa hiperventilo por la excitación reprimida que ejercía sobre el vengador pero no podia disfrutar de él por que estaba comprometido (bueno no esta comprometido pero el se refiere a que tiene novia, ¿ok? No se espanten) aun no podia dejar de amarlo y eso lo hacia estar mal consigo mismo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Al día siguiente se encontraba de nuevo esperando a la Godaime para que le comunicara los resultados de sus análisis, él insistía en que algo andaba mal pero tal vez solo era una indigestión o algo así (eso crees tu).

-Naruto me entregaron por la tarde tus análisis y bueno… no es que estés enfermo pero… - se quedo callada por unos momentos pues no estaba segura de cómo tomaría el ojiazul la noticia – estas esperando.

-¿esperando? ¿Esperando que? – repitió sin entender.

-Lo que quiero decir es que… ¡demonios!... – de verdad que no sabia como decírselo - … estas embarazado de dos meses.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo es posible? Yo soy hombre no me puedo embarazar – dijo con un tumulto de emociones en su interior.

-Estuve investigando en los archivos y al parecer si es posible por varias razones, en primera por esa técnica tan rara que utilizas… esa donde te conviertes en mujer – el rubio iba a decir algo pero la Hokage le hizo un gesto de que la dejara terminar – también por que eres el contenedor del Kyubbi y esos monstruos son androginos, quiere decir que son tanto machos como hembras.

-…… - el chico aun no acababa de asimilar todo de repente le vino a la mente el padre de su hijo pero no lo menciono - ¿entonces no ahí duda?

La rubia lo vio, sonrió levemente y asintió.

-Voy a tener un bebe… - comenzó a llorar – no puedo creerlo.

-Naruto no te pongas triste esta noticia es muy buena…

-No estoy triste Tsunade-obachan no lo entiende… ¡por fin voy a tener una familia! Mi pequeño o pequeña y yo seremos una familia.

La ninja-medic se sorprendió por lo que dijo el rubio, ella había pensado que se pondría triste pero no lo tomaba con alegría y entusiasmo como lo que era un verdadero milagro.

-Y dime ¿Quién es el afortunado padre?

La alegría de Naruto se esfumo en ese instante, "afortunado" pensó el chico, seguramente si él supiera no querría saber nada de su pequeño así que no le diría pero a su casi okasa no podia ocultarle la verdad así que se lo dijo.

-Seguro has escuchado el rumor de que soy pareja de Sai ¿verdad? – dijo con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

-Si, lo he escuchado él es el padre… -afirmo con seguridad.

-No… - la rubia se sorprendió pero no dijo nada y dejo que el ojiazul siguiera hablando- él es mi amigo y solo me quería ayudar… lo nuestro es solo una farsa para que Sasuke me deja en paz.

-Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Qué él no es novio de Sakura?

-Si pero desde que fuimos a la playa me dice que me desea y bueno de hecho… él y yo… durante el viaje…

-tuvieron relaciones – acabo la frase por el pequeño.

-No me siento orgulloso de ello pero si, no lo hice por calentura o por lujuria… Tsunade-obachan yo en verdad amo a Sasuke pero él al parecer solo me quiera para desfogarse…

-Me quieres decir que eso pasó más de una vez.

-Solo paso otra vez cuando acabábamos de regresar del viaje, desde entonces lo evito y he logrado no volver a caer… me siento mal engañe a mi amiga, mis amigos los que saben sobre esto han estado protegiéndome también para que Sasuke no vuelva a tener nada conmigo…

-No te sientas mal, lo que hiciste fue por puro amor, no por lastimar a Sakura y tus amigos no creo que les pese protegerte, lo hacen por que te quieren… además ahora ya no puedes estar deprimido o se lo transmitirás a mi nieto y no quiero eso.

Hasta ese momento el chico alzo la mirada, la Godaime tenia razón debía ser fuerte por su hijo, aunque solo estuviera el para cuidarlo, solo con eso bastaba además no estaría solo sus amigos y la Hokage estarían a su lado así era imposible que le faltara amor.

-Tienes razón Tsunade-obachan… no me deprimiré por nada del mundo mi pequeño me necesita.

-Bueno Naruto ya sabes a partir de ahora debes cuidarte mucho, cada mes debes venir para una revisión y por favor come cosas saludables – le dijo recordando la manía del rubio por los dulces y el ramen.

-Claro, haré lo que sea necesario para que mi pequeño este bien.

Así el ojiazul se despidió de la líder de la aldea, decidió decírselo de una vez a sus amigos, no cabía de la felicidad y quería compartirlo con alguien, así comenzó a correr por las calles de Konoha irradiando felicidad, por fin su soledad se había terminado, su pequeño seria todo en su vida a él o ella dedicaría toda su vida para que fuese feliz. Cuando acordó se dio cuenta de que ya había llegado a la casa de Sai que era donde se reunirían ese día o al menos eso recordaba él. Cuando tocó a la puerta escucho unos gruñidos al parecer o había despertado a su amigo o había interrumpido algo esperaba que fuera lo primero.

-Naru-chan ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunto su amigo.

-Sai-chan estoy tan feliz – dijo lanzándose a los brazos de su amigos airándolo al suelo.

-Naru-chan… buenos días – le saludo el kazekage.

-No me digan que interrumpí algo ¿verdad?… gomenasai – dijo sonrojado y quitándose de sobre su amigo.

-Para nada… - dijo con un leve sonrojo el pelirrojo – yo también acabo de llegar y bueno ¿Por qué estas tan feliz?

-Así es verdad… ¿esperamos a que lleguen tus hermanos y Hina-chan? – dijo sonriendo tiernamente.

-Claro dijeron que llegarían en un rato – dijo Sai levantándose y ayudando al rubio.

Los tres chicos se dirigieron a la sala, el AMBU les ofreció té.

-Anda Naru-chan dinos… - le insistía el peliazul.

-Nop… hasta que lleguen los demás.

Precisamente sonó la puerta, se trataba de Hinata pero para sorpresa de los demás venia con Neji, todos se rieron pues la chica parecía algo molesta por que el chico la estuviera acompañando, la chica se sentó al lado de el rubio y su novio la imito tomando asiento a su lado, sus amigos al ver su cara trataron de contener la risa pues era una de las pocas ocasiones en las que veían a la chica molesta.

-Se que quieren reírse pero les sugiero por su integridad física que no lo hagan o los juro que jamás saldrán de la cama del hospital – eso cayo inmediatamente a los dos chicos pues Gaara no había tenido intenciones de reírse – Neji-koi por favor podrías dejarme sola con mis amigos… no va a pasar nada y no te voy a ser infiel con ninguno pero juro que si no te vas en este momento tu y yo no volveremos a cruzar palabra nunca mas.

El mayor no se inmuto por las palabras de la chica al parecer ya había recibido amenazas parecidas en el pasado, estaba seguro que era peligroso dejarla sola con ellos, primero por que pensaba que su prima aun no había olvidado el amor que sentia por el rubio.

-Neji-san… - le llamo el ojiazul – se que quieres mucho a Hina-chan pero si no la dejas respirar acabara botándote, no debes asfixiar el amor que ella tiene por ti.

-…… - el ojiblanco no responde y se queda pensando lo dicho por el kitsune, en silencio se levanta y se dirige a la puerta – te esperare en la casa.

La peliazul se quedo asombrada de que por las simples palabras de su amigo, su novio hubiera entendido que si bien ello lo quiere no es para que estén las 24 horas del día juntos, la expresión de su rostro cambio y en cuanto la puerta de cerro la Hyuga se lanzo a abrazar a su amigo, por suerte estaban en el sillón por lo que no se golpearon.

-¡Naru-chan! Por eso te adoro… lo convenciste yo llevo todos estos días intentando hacerlo entrar en razón y tu lo lograste con solo unas palabras.

-De nada pero podrías soltarme Hina-chan, me ahogo – dijo ya algo pálido por la falta de oxigeno el rubio.

-Gomen – dijo incorporándose – bueno y ¿a que se debe la reunión?

-Nuestro zorrito tiene algo que decirnos – le respondió de lo más despreocupado el AMBU.

-No me digas así… - dijo enojado – oye Gaa-chan, ¿tus hermanos van a venir?

-un departamento donde vivir, así que fueron a ver eso… no creo que tarden Temari aunque no lo parezca tiene buen ojo para eso.

-Gaa-chan… te hace bien estar con Sai-chan ahora hablas mas – dijo con una sonrisa zorruna.

-Je, tienes razón pero hablar no es lo que mas hacemos él y yo – dijo insinuantemente al pelirrojo - ¿verdad?

-Urusai – le dijo sonrojado y molesto el kazekage.

Cuando Gaara estaba a punto de estrangular a su pareja la puerta sonó de nuevo, Naruto fue a ver y ahí estaban los miembros faltantes por fin el rubio podría comunicarles se pequeño milagro.

-Ohaio mina-san – les saludo muy jovial Itachi (este Itachi tiene una personalidad parecida a la de Tamaki-senpai) – me llego el ave de Sai-kun ¿Qué es lo que pasa Naru-chan?

-Nada malo… ahora siéntense por que les tengo una noticia muy importante – todos obedecieron, incluso los hermanos del pelirrojo – bueno Tsunade-obachan me acaba de dar una noticia muy importante, lo encontró después de mi examen medico.

-¿estas enfermo Naru-chan? – le pregunto preocupada Temari.

-Para nada… ¿no me ven diferente? – les pregunto sonriendo calidamente el ojiazul a sus amigos.

-Ahora que lo dices… por alguna razón te ves radiante – le respondió Hinata.

-También diría que muy alegre – agrego Kankuro.

-Hai… y la razón es – hizo un silencio dramático – ¡estoy embarazado!

Se hizo un silencio mientras sus amigos asimilaban lo que Naruto acababa de decirles el primero el reaccionar fue Itachi, de inmediato se le echo encima al ojiazul.

-Dime la verdad es mi sobrino ¿verdad? – dijo con estrellitas en los ojos, el menor se limito a asentir – ese ototo… ¿oye pero como es posible que estén embarazado? Esta bien que los Uchiha somos muy fértiles pero no creo que sea para tanto.

-Pues Tsunade-obachan me dijo que se debía a mi sexy no jutsu y al chakra del Kyubbi, de eso también quería hablarles, con esto creo que seria mejor dejar lo de mi supuesta relación con Sai-chan, no quiero que te veas afectado por esto – dijo señalando su vientre.

-Pero a mi no me importaría – dijo el peliazul.

-A mí si me importa después no podrías dejarme y por ende no podrías estar con Gaa-chan.

-Tengo una solución… yo seré tu pareja – le dijo Itachi muy alegre – mira yo no tengo pareja y no estoy pensando tener una pronto y además así podremos explicar los rasgos que heredara de los Uchiha.

-Esa es una buena solución Naru-chan – le dijo la ojiblanca.

-¿estas seguro Itachi-san? – le dijo el rubio.

-¿Por qué me dices Itachi-san?, no me gusta que me digas así dime Ita-chan… - dijo haciendo ojitos de el gato con botas de Sherck.

-Si pregunta el baka de mi ototo le diremos que desde que regresaron del viaje tú – dijo señalando el Uzumaki – y Sai terminaron.

-¿Cómo le explicamos la repentina relación entre ustedes? – le dijo Kankuro.

-Puede que Ita-chan ya estuviera enamorado desde antes de Naru-chan pero no se atrevía a decírselo por que estaba con Sai-kun – les sugirió Hinata.

- Eso no me haría ver mal Hina-chan, parecería que no puedo estar sin pareja.

-Mas bien parecería que no puedes vivir sin sexo – le acoto Temari – no debe importarnos Sasuke.

-¿Cómo que no debe importarnos? – Les dijo Naruto – él es el padre de mi hijo.

-Esta bien Naruto, hablando de otra cosa ¿la Hokage te mando algún cuidado especial? – le pregunto el pelirrojo.

-Pues no solo debo ir a verla cada mes, de hecho tengo una misión mañana.

-Bueno entonces ya sabes Naru-chan ahora eres mío – le dijo Itachi mientras volvía a abrazarlo posesivamente – no dejare que mi ototo baka te haga daño.

-por otra parte Naru-chan – le dijo su amiga – a ver chicos 1, 2,3…

-¡felicidades! – Le dijeron todos a la vez – cuidaremos de ti y de nuestro sobrino.

-¿su sobrino? – les pregunto sin entender el ojiazul.

-Sip para todos nosotros eres como un hermano por tanto ese pequeño que crece en ti es nuestro sobrino.

El Uzumaki no tenia palabras, esa muestra de afecto por parte de sus amigos lo conmovió mucho y comenzó a llorar.

-Naru ¿Por qué lloras? – le pregunto preocupada Temari.

-Creo que son las hormonas nee-chan – le respondió el titiritero.

-Ahora tenemos que redoblar esfuerzos mina-san – hablo una vez mas el mayor de los Uchihas – piensen que ahora tenemos que proteger al bebe y a Naru de cualquiera.

Los demás asintieron el rubio era una persona muy importante para todos los que estaban ahí y no permitirían que alguien le arrebatara la felicidad que había llegado a él. Se quedaron hasta el anochecer hablando, el kitsune se la pasaba muy bien con sus amigos, aun cuando pensaban que estaban exagerando en la cuestión de protegerlo pero ya había entendido que no podría convencerlos de los contrario.

Naruto se levanto temprano para recibir instrucciones sobre la misión, debía esforzarse ahora que todavía podia trabajar y ahorrar la mayor cantidad de dinero posible para el momento en que naciera el bebe, se dirigió a la torre de la Hokage donde Tsunade le diría los detalles.

-Naruto ¿estas seguro de hacer esta misión? – pregunto algo afligida la rubia por el actual estado de su pequeño.

-Claro, además debo esforzarme por ahorrar dinero para cuando mi bebe nazca.

-Pero de eso no debes preocuparte yo correría con todos los gastos – le dijo la rubia.

-No quiero depender siempre de los demás Tsunade-obachan, suficiente hacen mis amigos con tratar de protegerme a todas horas de…

-Disculpe mi tardanza Tsunade-sama – dijo Sasuke que entro sin tocar al despacho de la ninja-medic.

-No importa Uchiha… bueno Naruto, él es uno de los que ira contigo a la misión – el rubio no se lo podía creer todo este tiempo tratando de evitarlo y ahora tendría que irse con él a una misión – Esperaremos a que su compañero aparezca.

Pasaron varios minutos y nada, el ojiazul estaba comenzando a cansarse, además de lo nervioso que estaba por las miradas lascivas que le mandaba el azabache. Por fin después de 30 minutos alguien toco a la puerta.

-Gomenasai Tsunade-sama lo que pasa es que fui a comprarle algo a Naru-chan – dijo el mayor de los Uchihas que traía en las manos un rico helado de chocolate que le ofreció al kitsune.

-aniki ¿Por qué no me dijiste que vendrías en la misión?

-Me lo acaban de comunicar hoy – dijo sin mayores explicaciones parándose al lado del rubio y abrazándolo por la cintura - ¿Cómo estas hoy mi lindo kitsune? – dijo usando la voz mas provocativa que podía.

-eh… yo… bien – dijo un poco aturdido, la verdad era que el hermano de Sasuke era muy guapo.

-¿Por qué tantas confianzas con Naruto, aniki? – dijo visiblemente celoso el ojinegro.

-¿no te lo ha dicho? Desde que regresaron del viaje, Naru-chan es MIÓ – dijo poniendo énfasis en la palabra mío.

La hokage no se asombro por la noticia puesto que la noche anterior el mismo Itachi le habia informado la situación, además de pedirle que lo dejara ir en la misión donde participaría el Uzumaki.

-Bueno chicos después resuelven sus diferencias ¿si? – Los hermanos se callaron para permitir que la quinta siguiera hablando – bueno se han tenido resientes reportes sobre el akatsuki, se dice que están en el país del fuego por lo tanto es su deber confirmar o desmentir los rumores, espero puedan evitar un enfrentamiento, si los encontrara es mejor que pidan refuerzos o regresen a la villa.

-¿Cuándo partimos Tsunade-obachan? – pregunto emocionado el rubio por la idea de combate.

-Cuanto antes mejor… suerte chicos, cuídate mucho Naruto.

-Yo siempre me cuido – dijo algo ofendido por el comentario.

-No se preocupe Tsunade-sama yo cuidare de mi lindo kitsune – dijo Itachi estrechando el abrazo.

Así los tres ninjas salieron, uno sonrojado por tanto afecto, el mayor de los Uchihas feliz por hacer rabiar a su ototo y este con unos celos demasiado evidentes.

-Nos reuniremos en la entrada de la villa en una hora – les ordeno Itachi que era el líder.

-¿Por qué tienes que ser tu el líder aniki? – dijo cabreadísimo el azabache.

-primero por que yo soy AMBU, segundo soy mayor que tu, así que aguántate… Naru-chan no cargues muchas cosas si, ya sabes no es bueno para ti – dijo sonando muy fraternal.

-No estoy enfermo Ita-chan, no me pasara nada… nos vemos en una hora.

Dejo a los dos hermanos solo, le verdad sino fuera por que estaba perdidamente enamorado de Sasuke no dudaría en tratar de tener algo con Itachi.

Mientras tanto el ex vengador, pensaba el por que la preocupación de todos por la salud del kitsune pero encontraba alguna razón por que no se veía enfermo ni nada por el estilo.

-Aniki ¿Por qué todos se preocupan tanto por Naruto?

-Es un secreto ototo y no me lo sacaran ni a golpes… anda vamos por nuestras cosas.

**N.A: Espero les haya gustado y asi me perdonen por el abandono -- o no me hayan olvidado y alguien lea esto al menos XD…. Bueno como sea tratare de no tardar y mientras tanto aquí la respuesta a los reviews **

**GabyKoishi: **Que bueno que te gustase el fic … y pues si técnicamente no es violación XD

**Akiria:** Siento haber tardado tanto y mas cuando era el primer review que me escribias T-T…. pero como sea Bienvenida!!! Y si nadie puede detener a un Uchiha XD… como lo habras notado.

**Angel of friendship: **Que bueno que te gustara, linda …. Y pues espero ya no tardar tanto para la proxima.

**FAnny:** Te lo leiste todo de corrido OO… que linda . que bueno que te haya gustado, si lo se tarde mucho u pero procurare que eso ya no pase, ¿fan? Guau… nunca pense que alguien diria que es fan mia 0 es todo un halago, muchisimas gracias.

**Kryn:** Arigato por tomarte tiempo para escribirme

**Azka.Chan-LoveYaoi-RedMoon**Etto…no creo que Sakurita tenga novio, pero me pondre a pensar en ponerle uno y le pasare tu amenaza a Sasuke escribiendo memo… ¿verdad que Sai y Hina-chan son adorables? XD

**Jennita:** Las novias siempre saben XD y no te preocupes Naru-chan no es tan facilote-no importa que lo paresca, es que la carne es debil y ante un Uchiha mas XD-

**Hitomimiri:** Lo que dijiste de la grabacion u es verdad??? ¬ te pasare mi correo y mi msn XD… y estoy trabajando en el cap de los jugadores, recuerden chicas puedo tardarme pero jamas abandono mis fics!!!

**Nailtyn:** Thanks por el apoyo por todas ustedes escribo… en un rincón sin ustedes no escribiria. Siento haber tardado, procurare ya no hacer eso.

**Rosset:** Ok… pero tendran que pasar cosas y demas pero casi seguro que quedan juntos.


	9. Mision fallida

**Dime que hago yo**

**Por: Laureo**

**Capitulo 9: Misión fallida.**

Las puertas de Konoha se alzaban imponentes como siempre y los tres miembros del equipo estaban listos para partir.

-Iremos al sur, según los informes ahí podremos encontrarlos – no deseaba decir el nombre de su antigua organización.

-Vamos Ita-chan solo tenemos que ir a ver ¿no? Estaremos bien.

-Claro… no se pongan empalagosos y vamonos – dijo sonando molesto.

-Lo dices por que no vino tu novia – le respondió el mayor con sarcasmo – lo siento pero yo si tengo a MI Naru así que no tengo por que sufrir.

El ex vengador ya no pudo replicar, no es que en verdad extrañara a Sakura pero al caso era que le enervaba ver a SU rubio en brazos de alguien más, ahora mas por que esa persona era nada mas y nada menos que su hermano mayor. ¿Cómo era posible que le hiciera eso? Luego el azabache lo pensó mejor y recordó que su hermano no tenia por que no acercarse a Naruto después de todo se suponía que él tenia novia por lo tanto no le gustaba nadie mas y menos alguien del mismo sexo que él, esto deprimió al ex vengador era un baka (tienes toda la razón ¿verdad chicas?).

Sin agregar nada mas los tres se pusieron en camino, pero llevando una hora de camino Naruto se detuvo de pronto, recargándose en un árbol cercano, de inmediato el mayor de los Uchihas se acerco.

-¿te sientes mal Naru-chan?

-Si me siento mareado – dijo abrazando al mayor buscando apoyo por que todo le daba vueltas, pero este gesto fue malinterpretado por el neko.

-¿quieres que paremos un rato en lo que te repones? – le dijo ayudándolo a sentarse.

-creo que si, gomene solo estoy haciendo que nos retrasemos – dijo tomando un trago de agua de su cantimplora.

-No ahí problema en tu estado no debes esforzarte – le dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué te pasa usuratonkachi? ¿La misión es demasiado para ti? – dijo sonriendo con sorna.

-No lo molestes ototo, no entiendes nada – replico con gran seriedad el líder.

-No defiendas a tu novio…

AL minuto siguiente se vio tirado al piso pues Naruto lo había golpeado y lo veía muy molesto.

-Déjame en paz Sasuke, lo que me pasa es tu culpa así que mejor cállate y déjame en paz – el Uchiha menor no comprendió del todo las palabras del kitsune.

-Yo no tengo la culpa de nada –respondió a la defensiva (si tú tienes la culpa Sasu YL: nosotras lo vimos)

-No le lleves la contrario ototo… ya deberías saber como es su carácter – "además de que tiene razón"¬¬

El azabache no comprendía, por que era su culpa pero si su aniki le decía que no llevara la contraria no lo haría, además era cierto el conocía el carácter del kitsune y no era bueno llevarle la contraria o haría el resto de la misión muy pesada para él.

Una vez que el ojiazul se recupero siguieron su camino, la verdad esta misión le parecía aburrida ya que ni siquiera pelearían contra alguien; siguieron su recorrido durante todo el día, a veces se detenían por que el rubio lo pedía.

-Ya se esta haciendo de noche será mejor que acampemos pero no encenderemos fogata o sabrían donde estamos – les indico el mayor.

-No hacia falta que nos lo dijeras – le espeto su hermano.

-Oye Ita-chan… no traerás una barra de chocolate de casualidad – pregunto el Uzumaki ajeno a la anterior conversación.

-mmm… - decía el mayor mientras buscaba en sus cosas – ¡si!... aquí tienes, supuse que comenzarías con estas cosas – dijo refiriéndose a los antojos.

La verdad no querían que el ojinegro que enteraran, por esa razón evitaban las palabras que tal vez le revelarían al ex vengador el actual estado del kitsune, Sasuke comenzaba a pensar que algo raro ocurría entre ellos dos, desde que habían salido actuaban extraño como queriéndole ocultar algo pero no sabia a ciencia cierta de que se trataba.

-¿Qué les pasa a los dos? – les dijo ya harto de su comportamiento.

-Nada que te importe Uchiha – respondió frió el kitsune mientras mordía el dulce.

-Me importa y mucho ¡maldita sea! – estaba enojado por la actitud del rubio hacia él.

-Ototo… - le llamo Itachi tratando de calmar a los menores – comportense por favor y tu – dijo señalando a su hermano – deja en paz a Naru-chan.

El ojinegro bufo molesto en respuesta a lo que dijo el mayor, ¿Qué lo dejara en paz? ¿Cómo haría eso, si le importaba demasiado el rubio?

La noche paso sin contratiempos, a primera hora de la mañana se pusieron en camino, no faltaba mucho para llegar al lugar donde según los reportes encontrarían al akatsuki, el bosque se hacia cada vez mas espeso hasta que por fin lo divisaron se trataba de una cueva, se agazaparon en la entrada, trataron de detectar algún chakra pero no percibieron ninguno por lo que se adentraron sigilosamente… lo que no notaron era que estaban cayendo en una trampa.

&&&&&&&&&&

Hinata se encontraba limpiando un poco la casa de Naruto, se encontraba limpiando el tazón de ramen favorito del chico cuando al tazón se le hizo una grieta, la peliazul lo vio e inmediatamente se preocupo por su amigo.

-Espero que no le pase nada a Naru-chan.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

De repente la poca luz que les brindaba la entrada de la cueva desapareció, cuando los tres shinobis voltearon se encontraron con algunos de los miembros del akatsuki, se trataba de Kisame, Deidara, Hidan, los tres con una sonrisa por haber atrapado al kitsune.

-Mira… Itachi-san ha regresado a casa – dijo irónico Hidan.

-Eso quisieran – les escupió enojado el Uchiha mayor – vengo en misión pero veo que no nos dejaran marcharnos fácilmente.

-¿crees que preparamos todo esto para dejarte salir así nada mas? – Le dijo Deidara – además traes contigo al contenedor del Kyubbi y a tu hermano… esto será bueno.

-Antes de que empieces a lanzar tus estupidos explosivos te pediré de nuevo que nos dejes salir ¡ahora! – dijo enojado el líder del grupo mostrando su Sharingan.

-Tu no me das ordenes Uchiha así que… - preparo un explosivo – que empiece la diversión.

Los tres shinobis se prepararon para el ataque, Itachi ya habia decido con quien pelearía, Kisame, que mejor que su ex compañero, conocía la forma en la que peleaba y eso la daba cierta ventaja por que el azabache no lo habia mostrado al mitad pez todas sus habilidades.

-Vamos Kisame… recordemos viejos tiempos – dijo invitándole a hacer el primer movimiento, el pez acepto usando su espada (lo siento no se como se llama y me da flojera poner el dvd solo para ver eso) la cual Itachi evadió elegantemente.

Mientras que los menores solo intercambiaban miradas con los akatsukis, los cuatro se lanzaron al ataque al mismo tiempo, los dos ninjas de Konoha contra los dos akatsukis, ambos bandos esquivaban ataques y atacaban.

-No duraran mucho así pequeños – se burlo el rubio mayor.

-Urusai – le espeto molesto el ojiazul, aunque a decir verdad si se sentía algo cansado, en su estado actual se cansaba más rápido.

-Dejen que los sacrifique a mi dios… - dijo Hidan riendo maniáticamente.

De pronto un ruido interrumpió la batalla, una humareda les impidió ver por algunos momentos pero no se trataba de alguna bomba de Deidara sino que algo habia pasado en la batalla que sostenían Itachi y Kisame, cuando pudieron enfocar la vista de nuevo alcanzaron a distinguir dos siluetas una de ellas en el suelo con una espada atravesada, en un primer momento Sasuke y Naruto pensaron lo peor temiendo que el pez hubiera logrado acabar con el Uchiha pero al dispersarse completamente vieron que él que se encontraba en el suelo era Kisame atravesado por su propia espada e Itachi les sonreía arrogantemente.

-Fue demasiado fácil – dijo quitándose la sangre que habia saltado a su rostro y arreglándose la coleta – no fue interesante.

Hidan y Deidara no podían creerlo en verdad Itachi era poderoso, pero eso no los intimidaba puesto que ellos eran mucho mas fuertes que Kisame no se dejarían vencer tan fácilmente, sentía que habia un poder especial que rodeaban al kitsune, algo que lo haría pelear hasta las ultimas consecuencias.

-Veo que uno de ustedes tiene un secreto… algo, no mas bien alguien por quien peleara no importándole lo que le pase a si mismo – les dijo Hidan – pues es el momento de demostrarlo.

Se lanzo contra el rubio, Sasuke pensó en ese momento que se habia referido a él al decir que lo defendería no importando que por lo que con kunai en mano detuvo la guadaña.

-Tu no tocas a Naruto – le dijo mostrando tambien su sharingan.

El otro solo sonrió, de hecho no estaba hablando sobre el menor de los Uchihas pero le daba igual a quien enfrentar él solo quería un sacrificios para su dios. Se separo unos metros del ojinegro pensando cual seria la mejor manera de matarlo para poder llegar a su verdadero interés… el rubio que se encontraba detrás de él.

-Hermano de Itachi quítate de mi camino… tu no eres rival para mi – le dijo arrogante.

-Yo pienso lo contrario – le respondió el ex vengador.

Deidara mientras tanto volvió su mirada hacia Itachi que miraba interesado la pelea, poniendo especial atención en la seguridad de su "novio" de repente algo cayo cerca de él, Itachi se aparto rápidamente logrando evitar el mayora daño por el explosivo.

-Tú y yo Uchiha Itachi – le dijo el rubio de los explosivos.

-Que manera es esa de tratar a un ex compañero – le dijo fingiéndose ofendido.

-Es la manera correcta si el compañero los traiciono… así que a pelear Mangekiu… - dijo como burlándose del poder del mayor de los Uchihas.

-Como quieras…

Naruto solo miraba atento ambas peleas como Sasuke trataba de impedir que Hidan llegara a él y como su "novio" peleaba con el otro rubio. Los malditos mareos volvieron a él en el momento menos oportuno pues Hidan habia logrado pasar al azabache, el ojiazul logro esquivar la filosa arma justo a tiempo, ya recuperado del mareo se incorporo mejor y comenzó su ataque contra Deidara, no se habia lanzado contra el fanático religioso por que de nuevo Sasuke lo entretenía, además Itachi estaba teniendo dificultades por que estaba comenzando a agotarse y mas teniendo el Sharingan activado.

-Ahora tu pelea es contra mí – dijo con total seriedad el kitsune.

-Me da lo mismo… de todas maneras de explotare.

El Uzumaki realizo el kage bunshin no jutsu para ganar tiempo en lo que él preparaba el rasengan pero Deidara se deshizo de las replicas casi de inmediato lanzando un bomba al verdadero Naruto, cosa que el neko percibió empujando a su rubio para que no recibiera el impacto pero esto salio contraproducente por que en esa dirección estaba Hidan que no desaprovecho la oportunidad, ya que en esos momentos el kitsune se encontraba con la guardia baja por el repentino empujón, así que lo atravesó con su arma.

El ojiazul solo sintió un latigazo de dolor y de repente vio el arma que entraba por su estomago y la sangre brotar de su cuerpo, luego escucho la risa psicópata de Hidan, feliz por haber conseguido su objetivo; Itachi se interpuso entre ambos, con el rostro rígido y con el Mangekiu activado llevando de inmediato a Hidan a su mundo para torturarlo.

-Naru… - le llamo al dejar inconsciente o tal vez muerto al fanático religioso – respóndeme…

Sasuke se quedo estático por unos segundos para él la escena se habia desarrollado en cámara lenta, primero como apartaba al kitsune luego como lentamente la guadaña atravesada el esbelto cuerpo y como la sangre comenzaba a brotar poco a poco; una ira incontenible se apodero de Sasuke y al segundo siguiente arremetió contra el miembro restante del akatsuki, el sello maldito de libero, asiendo uso de ese poder dejo muy mal herido al otro joven, corrió a donde estaban su hermano y Naruto, Itachi le aplicaba primeros auxilios.

-Sasuke, manda un mensaje a Tsunade-sama, diciéndole lo que paso para que cuando lleguemos este todo preparado para que atiendan a Naruto – al ver que su hermano no se movía grito enérgicamente – ¡muévete de una jodida vez!

El menor asintió e hizo lo que su hermano le pedía, invoco a un perro y escribió el mensaje, el animal partió en seguida y Sasuke se quedo observando como el canino se perdía de vista, aun no podía creer que en verdad Naruto estuviese herido (bueno aquí una aclaración cuando Sasuke regreso Kakashi le enseño la invocación que el usa YL: Ósea la de los perros, para que no se extrañen por esto…. L: bueno al menos así le enseño Kakashi a Sasuke en nuestro fic), mientras tanto Itachi realizaba los primeros auxilios a las heridas del rubio, la sangre no quería parar de salir empeñándose en abandonar el moreno cuerpo, el mayor se estaba desesperando por no poder para la hemorragia; una vez que hubo logrado detener el sangrado tomo al chico en brazos y salio rápidamente de ese lugar, ya que cuando derrotaron a sus oponentes la cueva volvió a abrirse.

-MUÉVETE – le grito Itachi a su hermano, sin detenerse en su carrera.

Naruto se encontraba inconsciente por la perdida de sangre y solo emitía pequeños gruñidos de dolor por el movimiento de Itachi al correr, este se maldecía por no haber reaccionado rápido y haber protegido al menor, no solo estaba en peligro él sino su bebe y si algo les pasaba a alguno de los dos jamás se lo perdonaría ese pequeño era como otro hermano, no mas que eso le parecía como un hijo, no es que el fuese mucho mayor pero como siempre el ojiazul habia estado solo le despertaba un instinto de protección muy fuerte.

&&&&&&&&&

Tsunade se encontraba en su despacho revisando unos papeles cuando un pequeño perro irrumpió por una ventana, la rubia al principio se puso a la defensiva pero al ver el protector del perro vio que era de alguien de aldea y que además traiga un mensaje.

_Tsunade-sama, Naruto esta gravemente herido por alguna razón Kyubbi no cura sus heridas y esta perdiendo mucha sangre ya lo traemos de vuelta a la aldea._

_Atte. Sasuke Uchiha_

La ninja-medic se derrumbo por un momento, que su pequeño estaba herido y que además ese demonio estupido no estaba ayudando… al segundo siguiente recordó el estado actual del kitsune por lo que se levanto de su escritorio y se dispuso a preparar todo para esperar a Naruto en la entrada de la villa.

&&&&&&&&

Sasuke seguía a su hermano algunos metros atrás después de haberse repuesto, estaba aun en shock por lo que le habia pasado al Uzumaki. Itachi corría a todo lo que daban sus piernas, a ese ritmo llegarían en pocos minutos a la villa, aunque de ida hubiesen tardado un día, el mayor habia llevado un ritmo muy lento pero ahora no podía permitirse eso, no dejaría que una persona tan valiosa para él muriera (no mal entiendan Itachi-sama no ama a Naru lo quiere como su protegido nada mas).

El Uchiha mayor vislumbro la entrada de la aldea y unas personas en la misma al parecer el mensaje si habia llegado, estaban esperando la llegada de Naruto, en cuanto el ojigris toco el piso la Hokage le quito de los brazos al rubio y recostó en una camilla donde rápidamente los ninjas-medics se lo llevaron al hospital para curarlo.

Los dos hermanos fueron tras ellos para no perder noticia de lo que le pasara al ojiazul, por el camino Hinata los vio pasar y de inmediato supo que algo malo MUY malo estaba pasando por lo que antes de seguirlos aviso a Sai y este a su vez a los hermanos Sabaku, cuando llegaron al hospital vieron a los Uchihas en la sala de espera, Itachi tenia el torso lleno de sangre.

-Ita-chan ¿Qué paso? – le dijo de inmediato la peliazul.

-… - el ojigris primero no respondió hasta que noto que debía referirse a que estaba lleno de sangre – no es mía… es de Naruto.

-¿Qué la paso a Naru-chan? – grito el AMBU mientras zarandeaba al líder desesperado por una respuesta.

-Nos ataco el akatsuki – le dijo sin emoción alguna Sasuke.

-¿Cómo que…? – le peliazul se callo pues su novio le hizo un gesto de que no era momento para interrogarlos.

Todos tomaron asiento esperando nuevas noticias… las horas pasaban y solo sentían el chakra de los ninja-medic trabajando, cada minuto que pasaba se exasperaban mas, necesitaban saber si el rubio se repondría. Sakura que tambien estaba ayudando salio un momento por paños limpios y una transfusión de sangre, sus compañeros de inmediato la acorralaron para preguntarle por el ojiazul.

-Gomenasai mina pero aun no sabemos nada en concreto, Naruto tiene una herida muy grave y nos esta costando mucho cerrarla al parecer el arma con la que se lo hicieron tenia algún tipo de veneno que hace mas difícil el poder para el sangrado y la cicatrización de la herida… deben espera a que Tsunade-sama salga decirles algo – corrió a cumplir su encargo y volvió a la sala de operaciones, se trataba de un enorme símbolo en el piso parecido al de los Hyuga y en cada esquina del símbolo estaba un ninja-medic soltando chakra, la godaime misma se encontraba interviniendo en esos momentos.

&&&&&&&&&

Los vasos de café se encontraban apilados en la mesa de centro, ya que nadie estaba dispuesto a dormir hasta que supieran que Naruto estaba fuera de peligro, por fin salio la rubia a darles las malas o buenas noticias.

-Naruto se recuperara – dijo pero no sonaba feliz por el resultado – pero aunque pusimos todo nuestro esfuerzo no pudimos salvar a su bebe.

Todos cambiaron su semblante de inmediato, se habían alegrado por que el rubio estuviese bien pero ellos sabían perfectamente lo que pasaría cuando el mismo kitsune se enterara de la noticia, seguramente se volvería un mar de lagrimas y es que el esperaba con tanta ilusión a ese pequeño que ahora…

Por otra parte Sasuke estaba sorprendido por la noticia ¿que el ojiazul habia estado embarazado? ¿De quien? Sin tomar en cuenta el estado anímico de los demás comenzó a gritar.

-¡exijo que me digan como es posible que estuviese embarazado! ¡Y aun mas importante de quien era! – todos los voltearon a ver molestos, como se atrevía a preguntar eso en un momento así.

-Ototo… te voy a pedir que te vayas, no pintas nada en este lugar – le dijo de lo mas frió Itachi.

-No me voy hasta saber… fuiste tu o tal vez Sai, como regalo antes de irse con…

Una cachetada por parte de Hinata lo callo.

-No te permito que hables mas de Naru-chan… es mejor que te largues… como dijo Itachi tu nada tienes que hacer aquí.

El ex vengador estaba sorprendido por la reacción de la ojiblanca pero no le reprocho el golpe sino que le hizo caso y se marcho pensando quien era él que se habia atrevido a tocar aparte de el a Naruto.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

El kitsune comenzaba a recobrar el sentido, al abrir los ojos no podía enfocar bien pero con el paso de los minutos noto el techo blanco sobre él, "seguro estoy en el hospital" dijo tratando de sentarse pero un punzante dolor en su estomago no se lo permitió.

-Veo que despertaste – le dijo la rubia – pensé que dormirías mas tiempo con toda la sangre que perdiste.

El ojiazul de inmediato noto que algo andaba mal la Hokage nunca era tan seria, debería estarle gritando que por irresponsable y impulsivo le habia pasado eso pero no, ahí estaba sentada a su lado mirándolo maternalmente.

-¿sucede algo? – se atrevió a preguntar el menor.

-Naru… no se como decirte esto… - sentía un nudo en la garganta no se sentía capaz de darle esa noticia tan dura al pequeño.

-¿les paso algo a Itachi o a Sasuke? – pregunto preocupado por los Uchihas.

-No ellos están bien… ellos te trajeron… no de eso de lo que quiero hablarte…

Pero antes de que pudiera continuar vio que el semblante del uzumaki cambiada, al parecer sentía que algo en él estaba distinto, instintivamente se llevo una mano a su vientre, el cual estaba cubierto por vendas.

-¿esta bien mi bebe? – dijo con los ojos brillantes por las lagrimas que se agazapaban en sus ojos.

-Naruto… lo siento… hicimos lo que pudimos pero…

-¡que le paso a mi bebe! – exclamo comenzando a llorar casi histérico.

La godaime se levanto y abrazo protectoramente al rubio.

-Perdóname… no lo pudimos salvar… hicimos cuanto pudimos pero el arma que te hirió tenia un poderoso veneno y mato al bebe… apenas pudimos salvarte a ti – le dijo acariciando el cabello del kitsune.

Este se agito hasta que la mujer lo soltó, comenzó a gritar como poseso… "hubiera preferido morir yo tambien" pensaba en esos momentos, la única razón por la que iba a vivir un maldito se la habia arrebatado.

-ME QUIERO MORIR – grito tratando de quitarse los aparatos de su cuerpo – YA NO TENGO RAZONES PARA VIVIR.

La rubia no sabia como consolarlo, ella sabia lo que era perder a alguien pero perder a un hijo era seguramente 100 veces peor, solo atino a envolver entre sus brazos al pequeño que aun se revolvía pero no lo soltó hasta que este se canso y ahora solo lloraba copiosamente.

-Si tienes por quien vivir… vive por mi, que eres como mi hijo… vive por tus amigos que te quieren tanto que darían sus vidas por ti y no han salido de este hospital hasta que puedan verte… tienes a muchas personas por la cuales vivir, no te dejaremos solo… se que no podemos entender tu dolor pero haremos lo único que podemos hacer, estar a tu lado.

La hokage se sentó en la cama y acurruco al rubio hasta que este se quedo dormido mientras ella le cantaba suavemente, al ver que se quedo dormido lo beso en la frente, se quedaría con él hasta que despertara y haría lo único que podía hacer, estar a su lado y tratar de reconfortarlo.

**N.A: escondiendose en algun lado no me maten, no me maten T.T… YL: mejor huyamos mientas podamos… en el otro cap tratas de disculparte. L: tienes razon, nos vemos en el siguiente cap y mil gracias por todos lo reviews.**


	10. Verdades, confesiones y declaraciones

**Dime que hago yo**

**Por: Laureo**

**Capitulo 10: Verdades, confesiones y declaraciones.**

Itachi había ido a su casa para cambiarse de ropa, bañarse y comer algo, después volvería al hospital no estaría tranquilo hasta haber visto con sus propios ojos el estado de Naruto pero la hokage no les había permitido verlo aun. En cuanto entro a la casa su hermano comenzó a interrogarlo sobre el rubio.

-mira ototo no tengo intenciones de hablar contigo en estos momentos - le dijo de lo mas calmado Itachi.

-Pero yo si quiero hablar ¿Cómo es posible que el dobe estuviera embarazado? - Le dijo siguiéndolo hasta su cuarto, aunque el mayor le cerró la puerta sin dejarlo entrar - y aunque fuera así ¿de quien es?

-Pues… no te lo diré - se limito a responder el chico mientras se metía al baño que estaba en su cuarto.

-Seguro que es de Sai o tuyo… ese se acuesta con quien sea.

De repente el agua dejo de oírse, al segundo siguiente el Uchiha menor se encontraba en el suelo por un buen golpe por parte del mayor.

-No te atrevas a hablar así de Naruto, él no es esa clase de personas - el mayor solo traía una toalla atada a por la cintura cubriéndole (Que vista).

-Seguro eso te dijo pero él se acuesta con quien sea - dijo recordando sus encuentros.

-Lo dices por que se acostó contigo… mira ototo baka, te diré esto por que a decir verdad en estos momentos tengo deseos de molerte a golpes pero creo que esto te hará sentir peor que eso… él no se acostó ni con Sai ni conmigo, el bebe que esperaba era tuyo- le dijo sin mas.

-no puedes decirlo en serio… yo oí cuando Sai le decía que lamentaba hacerse portado tan bruto con él por la noche - le decía Sasuke sin poder creer lo que su aniki le contaba.

-Eso era solo un plan nuestro… no queríamos que lastimaras a Naruto ya que al parecer tus únicas intenciones para con él eran desfogarte… no queríamos verlo triste pero no lo logramos, no pudimos protegerle de akatsuki… por mi cree lo que quieras ototo pero lo que te he dicho es la verdad, ya sabrás tu que haces - dijo marchándose a terminar de bañarse y vestirse.

El ex vengador se quedo en el piso sintiendo si mejilla palpitar por el golpe que había recibido, ¿Qué el bebe había sido suyo? ¿Qué Naruto no se había acostado con nadie más? Esa era demasiada información junta para el azabache, se levanto cual rayo y fue a tratar de corroborar la información que le había dado su aniki.

-Ototo te advierto que mejor no vayas a hospital si te vas a comportar así - el sharingan se activo en el mayor - te advierto si vuelves a lastimar de cualquier manera a Naru-chan olvidare que somos hermanos y no tendré piedad ¿escuchaste?

El mayor se marcho algo enojado con su hermano, ¿Cómo era posible que no se diera cuenta de los sentimientos tan profundos del rubio? El Uchiha llego al hospital esperando que ya les dejaran ver al Uzumaki, los demás amigos de este ya estaban ahí.

-Hina-chan ¿ya les permitieron ver a Naru?

-No… Tsunade-sama me dijo que estaba sedado por que se altero mucho al saber… que había perdido a su bebe - dijo comenzando a llorar.

Neji abrazo a la peliazul tratando de consolarla, todos estaban tristes, sus esfuerzos no habían sido suficientes, ellos sabían que Naruto podia cuidarse solo pero no podían evitar querer cuidarlo les despertaba un instinto de protección que no podían reprimir.

-No era para menos… yo estaba ahí… y no pude hacer nada - se decía enfadado consigo mismo Itachi.

-Itachi-kun no te culpes, es verdad que estabas ahí pero tu estabas peleando con otro miembro del akatsuki no había manera de que evitaras eso… - le dijo Sai tratando de darle ánimos.

-Arigato Sai-kun pero la verdad es que no puse suficiente atención… Naru necesitaba de mi en ese momento… por eso haré lo que este en mis manos para que Naru se recupere y vuelva a sonreír para nosotros como siempre.

-Todos lo haremos ¿verdad? - le dijo Temari por los demás, los cuales solo asintieron en respuesta.

Todos volvieron a sus asientos esperando noticias, solo eso podían hacer esperar. Por fin después de largas horas de espera Sakura que también estaba cuidando del kitsune salio para hablar con ellos.

-Naruto esta mejor, sus heridas han sanado pero… bueno, aun se encuentra algo triste - ella sabia que el chico había estado embarazado pero lógicamente no sabia de quien - Solo pueden entrar una persona a la vez ¿Quién entrara primero?

-Creo que Hinata es la indicada… yo no tengo cara para mirarlo - dijo serio el Uchiha mayor.

-¿están de acuerdo? - pregunto la Hyuga a los demás.

-Tú… eres su mejor amiga - le dijo Temari.

-Es verdad nosotros pasaremos después - secundo Kankuro.

-Si, no te preocupes Hina-chan - le dijo Sai, hablando tanto por él como por su koi que se había quedado dormido en su regazo.

La peliazul les sonrió, se separo de su novio y siguió a la pelirrosa al cuarto del Uzumaki, la ninja-medic la dejo delante de la puerta y se retiro ya que tenia que ver a otros pacientes, la ojiblanca aspiro profundamente antes de entrar, debía ser fuerte delante de Naruto ahora la necesitaba mas que nunca.

-¿Naru? - dijo en cuanto entro.

El rubio se encontraba mirando por la ventana pero sin fijarse en nada en especifico, su mirada se veía vacía carente de vida eso preocupo sobre manera a la chica, comenzó a acercarse al ojiazul, este comenzó a llorar ya que por ese lugar estaban pasando unos niños jugando, riendo… algo que su pequeño nunca pudo llegar a hacer. Hinata pudo ver el por que del llanto de su amigo así que decidió que por el momento no diría nada, abrazo protectoramente al shinobi, este al sentir el contacto y ver de quien se trataba se refugio en el regazo de la chica, se sentia tan solo, tan impotente, tan desprotegido; la vida le había quitado lo único bueno que tenia en esos momento porque ¿Qué mas tenia?... No tenía una pareja, lo más cercano era Sasuke y este solo lo quería para follar.

-Naru-chan… espero que no pienses que ahora no tienes nada - dijo maternalmente la chica - me tienes a mi y todos los que te están esperando afuera de esta habitación, que han estado esperando desde que te ingresaron para poder verte aunque sea por un segundo… para saber que estas bien, por que aunque no lo creas representas mucho para nosotros, nos hiciste creer en nosotros mismos a pesar de que nadie mas lo hacia ni si quiera nosotros mismos.

-Yo no tengo nada de especial Hina-chan… el destino me quito a mi bebe - dijo llevándose una manita a su vientre - era lo único bueno que tenia, era sino producto del amor al menos era de la persona que mas amo en este mundo.

Por que era verdad no podia odiar a Sasuke… ya lo había intentado echándole a él la culpa de su perdida pero siempre fracasaba miserablemente, su amor era demasiado grande como para poder extinguirlo.

-¡te prohíbo que hables así! - le grito exasperada Hinata - nosotros estamos preocupados por ti, eres la persona mas importante para nosotros… fuiste la luz de nuestras vidas y nos trajiste paz con tu linda sonrisa… deberías ver como esta Ita-kun, se echa la culpa piensa que pudo hacer algo para evitarte este dolor, se siente miserable… tuvimos que obligarlo a ir a su casa a cambiarse, ducharse por que él insistía en que no saldría del hospital hasta haberte visto y haberte pedido perdón por lo que hizo.

-pero… pero Itachi-san no hizo nada… él no podia hacer nada para evitarlo - dijo parando paulatinamente de llorar.

-Solo tú puedes hacerle entender eso… - le dijo tiernamente la chica.

-Le puedes pedir que pase por favor - se enjugo las lagrimas para parecer mas tranquilo.

La ojiblanca solo asintió, se separo del kitsune, le dio un beso en la frente.

-En un momento viene Ita-kun - dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Cuando se quedo de nuevo solo se sumió de nuevo en la depresión, no es que no le llegaran las palabras de su amiga pero dado su estado no las sentia verdaderas en esos momentos pensaba que solo lo decían para hacerlo sentir mejor y no de corazón.

-… - el mayor entro sin decir nada de inmediato abrazo al ojiazul y comenzó a llorar en el regazo de este - perdóname… perdóname… yo debí haber hecho algo… esto no debió pasar… fue mi culpa… jure que te protegería y no lo hice.

Naruto sentia como su ropa se mojaba debido a las lagrimas de su amigo y protector, en ese momento se dio cuenta que no era el único que sufría la perdida, Itachi estaba igual o peor ya que la culpa que sentia en su interior lo hacia sentir miserable.

-Ita-chan - le susurro tiernamente - tu no tuviste la culpa… y si alguien tiene la culpa no eres tu, te lo aseguro - comenzó acariciar los cabellos color ámbar - no te culpes por favor… me haces sentir mas triste.

El Uchiha mayor se incorporo quedando sentado, vio directamente los irises azules y pudo notar un poco de paz, al parecer verlo tan alterado a él lo hizo comprender que había gente que lo amaba profundamente (no mal penséis solo lo quiere como amigo).

-no se que me paso yo nunca soy tan débil pero es que Naru… también para mi fuiste un rayo de calidez, fuiste el primero en creer en mi cuando volví a la villa, nadie mas lo hacia ni siquiera la hokage que decía haberme perdonado pero cuando tu empezaste a tratarme como a un amigo los demás también comenzaron a hacerlo, por eso siempre te protegeré.

-Yo no hice nada especial, lo hice por que se cuan horrible es que te ignoren y te desprecien - dijo recordando su niñez (esos aldeanos merecen la muerte)

Siguieron hablando un rato, para cuando notaron la hora una enfermera le pidió a Itachi salir pues la hora de visita se había terminado, el peliazul se despidió y salio del cuarto, Naru se sentia un poco mejor aun estaba triste por haber perdido a su pequeño pero estar seguro de que había gente con él lo reconfortaba muchísimo… un gran agotamiento lo envolvió por lo que cayo en los brazos de Morfeo en minutos.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

El menor de los Uchihas estaba algo nervioso por la conversación que se le avecinaba pero debía hacerlo ya no podia aplazar más aquello ni seguir negando lo evidente.

-¿Qué pasa Sasuke? - le dijo su novia extrañada por la llama del azabache.

-Tengo algo que decirte - le pelirrosa en seguida intuyo que no seria nada bueno el semblante del shinobi lo decía todo.

-¿vas a terminar conmigo? - pregunto casi segura de la respuesta.

-A decir verdad si, ya no puedo negar esto que siento, solo estoy haciéndome daño y dañando a otros. Incluida tú que has sido tan buena conmigo.

En verdad le dolía terminar con la ninja-medic pero no la amaba, la quería si y mucho pero solo como amiga nada mas que eso, toda esta negación había causado ya muchos daños tal vez irreparables para su futuro con la persona que amaba.

-Dañe como no te imaginas a la persona que amo… si te dejo libre no es para irme con esa persona puesto que ni siquiera se si me aceptara a su lado con todo lo que le hice pero lo intentare de todos modos… - acaricio la mejilla de la chica por la cual estaban resbalando algunas lagrimas - te mereces algo mejor… a alguien mejor.

-Esa persona es Naruto ¿verdad? - dijo sin alterarse la ojiverde.

-¿Cómo…? - suspiro asombrado el ojinegro.

-Sasuke no soy tonta y te conozco desde hace mucho, me vi cuenta de tu comportamiento extraño en la playa y de cómo Naruto de rehuía pero quise pensar que solo era por que habían reñido pero algo dentro de mi me decía que tu estabas detrás de Naruto… - la alumna de Tsunade rechazo el contacto de la mano del mayor - no pienses que no me duele por que me siento morir pero a pesar de todo te amo y por eso mismo no te quiero atado a mi, sabiendo que tu corazón no es mío… nos estamos liberando mutuamente Sasuke… espero seas feliz.

Sakura dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar pero de pronto se detuvo, dirigiéndole otras palabras a su ex novio.

-Recuerda que Naruto también es mi amigo y no quiero verlo sufrir así que ten cuidado con lo que haces de ahora en adelante por que yo también lo defenderé… hasta de ti, si es necesario.

La Haruno se desapareció tras una bola de humo, el ojinegro estaba asombrado por la actitud tan madura de la chica, pensó que se pondría histeria reclamándole el por que dejaba pero al parecer ella también madurado, al parecer el único que no lo había hecho era él mismo.

&&&&&&&&&&&

La pasaba tranquila dentro del hospital, Sasuke buscaba por afuera del hospital la habitación de Naruto, después de buscar un largo rato dio con ella, la ventana estaba cerrada pero el como buen ninja sabía abrir ventanas, ingreso en la habitación y vio a su amado kitsune dormido. Cuando comenzó a acercarse el rubio empezó a despertar ya que había notado el chakra de alguien, sabia perfectamente a quien le pertenecía.

-¿Qué quieres Sasuke? - dijo fríamente el ojiazul.

-A hablar contigo… - no podia culpar al menor por portarse así con él, sabia que lo merecía - necesito decirte algo.

-No me interesa nada que venga de ti Uchiha - Naruto no volteaba a verlo, este lo hacia por que si miraba aquellos ojos negros no tendría el valor necesario para echarlo de su lado.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas embarazado? - dijo como ignorando lo anteriormente dicho por el Uzumaki.

-Por que no es de tu incumbencia.

-Era mi hijo… claro que era de mi incumbencia - dijo un poco exasperado.

-No lo era… puede que fueras el padre pero era MI hijo nada mas tu solo contribuiste con su esperma - dijo tajantemente.

-Pero se lo pudiste decir a todos los demás menos a i ¿verdad? - dijo acercándose un poco mas a la cama donde estaba el kitsune.

-Se los comunique a las personas que en verdad me quieren - eso le había dolido al azabache pero bueno que otra cosa podia pensar el menor.

-Pero yo te quiero…

-Vaya manera tienes de demostrarlo… follandome siempre que se te daba la gana y luego haciéndome sentir como si fuera una prostituta - le ladro el rubio.

-Es que yo… -no sabía como excusar su comportamiento.

-¿tu que? No tienes excusa, lo que hiciste fue bajo y cruel… no te quiero cerca lo entiendes - el ojiazul comenzaba a subir el tono de su voz.

-Pero yo si te quiero cerca - susurro bajito (se merece eso y más).

-Ese es TU problema… lo único que podría haberme unido a ti, tu mismo te deshiciste de él - Naruto se llevo las manos al vientre.

-Yo no lo sabia, además lo hacia para protegerte.

-¡siempre haces lo mismo! ¡Siempre has creído que no puedo defenderme solo! - dijo cerrando los ojos y tomando entre sus manos las sabanas que lo tapaban y estrujándolas, tratando se sacar su furia - Pues te tengo una noticia… no necesito tu protección, podría haber esquivado perfectamente ese ataque… lo único que lograste fue que perdiera a mi pequeño… te odio - dijo ya llorando de rabia.

-Naruto… yo…

-largate… - dijo mirándolo por primera vez.

El Uchiha trato de acariciar la mejilla del ojiazul pero este rehuyo el contacto.

-He dicho que te largues… no me hagas llamar a las enfermeras.

Sin mas salio por donde había entrado, se sentia fatal, Naruto le acababa de decir que lo odiaba y le culpaba por lo sucedido en la misión, de cierta manera tal vez tenia razón pero no por eso se sentia menos mal, de repente algo le salto encima.

-Ototo ¿Por qué pones así de triste a Naru? ¿Acaso quieres que te de una paliza?

-¿Qué haces aquí aniki? - dijo mientras se quitaba al gato que Itachi la había lanzado.

-Vigilo a Naru presentía que tratarías de venir y veo que he acertado… que poco prudente eres ototo, debiste esperar mas tiempo para hablar con él - dijo tomando al minino en sus brazos - por eso Tomoe-chan te siguió todo el día.

-¿mandaste a un gato a seguirme? - pregunto cabreado el menor levantándose pues el animal lo había tirado de la sorpresa.

-Si… me preocupo por ti y por Naru… pero lo tuyo solo es estupidez, se curara algún día - dijo sonriendo con superioridad (Kyaaa Itachi-sama) - ahora te pregunto ¿te rendirás así de fácil?

-a que te refieres

-Ototo pues al amor de mi lindisimo Naru, pero si no lo quieres yo me lo quedo - dijo con picardía.

-Ni se te ocurra, por supuesto que lo quiero pero el me dijo que odiaba y que no me quería cerca de él - recordando las palabras del Uzumaki.

-Eso se arreglaría si él pasara su convalecencia en nuestra casa ¿no crees? - sabia que su hermano quería mucho al rubio pero que su estupidez y orgullo no le habían dejado descubrirlo.

-Pero la Hokage tampoco me querrá en la misma casa que él y él no estará de acuerdo.

-Para eso tienes a tu guapísimo hermano ¿no? Yo soy de los mejores amigos de Naru y Tsunade-sama en estos momentos me quiere más a mí que a ti así que la convenceré.

-¿Por qué me estas ayudando? Aun sabiendo como hice sufrir a Naruto por mi actos - no comprendía por que su hermano lo ayudaba aun sabiendo todo.

-Se que tu amor hacia él es sincero… solo que lo malinterpretaste como otra cosa pero ahora es momento de que hagas tu mejor esfuerzo y lo reconquistes… estoy seguro que solo tu puedes hacer que Naru sea feliz… ¡espero sobrinos pronto cuando ya estén juntos!

Con esto el menor se sonrojo, no comprendía como había vivido tantos años sin su hermano, siendo que este era muy buen consejero, hermano y amigo.

-Arigato aniki - dijo sonriendo sinceramente.

-… - el peliazul se sorprendió por la sonrisa pero de inmediato se le formaron estrellitas en los ojos - ¡eres igual de kawaii que Naru! ¡Definitivamente tienen que estar juntos! ¡Mis sobrinos serán guapísimos!

Itachi había abrazado posesivamente a su ototo mientras decía todo ese discurso, primero se asombro por el gesto pero luego se molesto un poco por que le dijeran que era lindo.

-déjame aniki… me asfixio - dijo tratando de soltarse.

-Para nada no te voy a soltar… ahora debo convencer a los demás de que me ayuden… por que mientras mas te apoyen será mejor para ti - dijo temiendo la reacción de Hinata, Sai y los hermanos de Suna.

-Me mataran… lo se - dijo algo deprimido.

-Si… puede ser, si es así no te preocupes Naru quedara en buenas manos - el ver el semblante de su hermano, rió un poco nervioso y cambio de idea - debes ganártelos Sasu sino jamás te dejaran acercarte a Naru, aunque estemos en nuestra casa ¿entendido?

-Si debo ganarme a los escoltas de Naruto.

Sasuke estaba un poco mas esperanzado, jamás pensó que su hermano estuviera dispuesto a ayudarle y mas por lo que le había dicho en la mañana pero ahora veía que tal vez debió haberle hecho caso y así Naruto no le hubiera dicho todas esas verdades tan dolorosas.


	11. Despues del hospital

**Dime que hago yo**

**Por: Laureo**

**Capitulo 11: Después del hospital**

Por fin habían dado de alta a Naruto y como habia prometido semanas anteriores Itachi habia convencido a la hokage que la convalecencia el rubio la pasara en la mansión Uchiha, el kitsune protesto hasta que se quedo sin fuerzas no tenia el menor deseo de estar en la misma casa que Sasuke.

-Tsunade- obaachan no quiero estar en el mismo edificio que Sasuke-teme -gritaba aun dentro del hospital.

-Naruto compórtate, estamos en un hospital - le decía exasperada la rubia - estarías solo en casa y así Itachi se encargara de cuidarte… si quieres le pongo una orden de restricción a Sasuke para que no se te acerque o algo así, pero tienes que quedarte en casa de los Uchiha… Hinata no puede recibirte se ira a una misión pronto, Gaara tampoco por que ya no ahí mas habitaciones en el lugar donde se queda, Sai tambien se va de misión… no queda nadie mas que Itachi que se ofreció a cuidarte así que te aguantas.

-… - T_T el rubio se dio cuenta que no tenia escapatoria pasaría los siguientes días en casa de Sasuke le gustara o no - esta bien Tsunade-obaachan pero si Sasuke abusa de mi será tu culpa.

-No seria mi culpa sino tuya por no poder resistirte a él - le dijo la sannin sabiendo el cariño del ojiazul por Sasuke - no me eches la culpa a mi.

El Uzumaki hizo unos lindo mofletes por el comentario pero sabia que era completamente cierto por eso no protesto.

-¿no podría quedarme mejor en el hospital? - pregunto como su ultima esperanza.

-Ni hablar… Naruto otros necesitan la habitación, lo siento, se fuerte Naruto.

En ese instante llegaron los dos Uchihas que serian los responsables de cuidarlo, Naruto se lanzo a lo brazos de Itachi.

-Ita-chan promete que no me dejaras solo con el bruto de tu hermano - le dijo con su cara escondida en el pecho del mayor.

-Lo prometo Naru… no se quedaran tu y Sasuke solos en la casa - le dijo cruzando los dedos detrás de la espalda.

-No seas exagerado usuratonkachi, ni que te fuera a violar - le reprocho el menor de los Uchihas.

-Ya lo has hecho dos veces así que déjame dudarlo - le dijo sacándole le lengua al azabache.

-Bueno ya Vámonos - dijo Itachi cortando la inminente pelea entre ambos chicos.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión Uchiha, el rubio pudo notar que ya vivía gente en el barrio, eso le alegraba seguro así les seria mas fácil olvidar, sonrió feliz por que hubiera tanta vida y actividad a su alrededor, su asombro fue mayor al descubrir que afuera de la mansión Uchiha estaban todos sus amigos esperándolo, Hinata que no habia sido tan rápida y por eso Neji venia con ella, Sai y Gaara, el primero de estos estaba pegado como lapa a su novio, el cual estaba tratando de safarse del agarre y por ultimo los hermanos Sabaku sonriéndole calidamente.

-Mina* los extrañe tanto - les dijo el ojiazul abrazando a Hinata que le correspondió al gesto ante la mirada seria de su novio.

-Naru-chan no seas exagerado, nos vimos hace unos días en el hospital… pero a decir verdad no nos veremos en algunos días.

-Es cierto Hina-chan y yo nos vamos a una misión, te extrañaremos Naru-chan - le dijo dramático Sai uniéndose al abrazo del cual su koi lo alejo al no confiar del todo en la pureza del gesto - no iba a hacerle nada…

-Mejor prevenir, ¿podemos pasar o nos dejaran aquí en la puerta? - dijo mirando duramente al ojinegro.

-Jamás los dejaríamos afuera - contesto el Uchiha mayor, observando las miradas asesinas dirigidas a su hermano -vamos… pueden estar un rato y no es por que lo corra pero Tsunade-sama me dijo que Naru no puede hacer mucho esfuerzo y ya saben como es cuando esta con mucha gente.

-Si actúa como si hubiera comido un kilo de azúcar - dijo divertido Sai.

-Que lindo son amigos… - les dijo sarcástico.

Todos rieron por el comentario del ojiazul, al estar ya dentro de la casa Itachi les ofreció algo para picar y un poco de té, las horas pasaron volando y el mayor de los Uchihas tuvo que pedirles a todos que se fueran por que Naruto ya se estaba poniendo demasiado alegre, eso que no habían tomado ni una gota de alcohol.

-Hina-chan, Sai-chan… mañana iré a despedirlos - les dijo el ojiazul desde la puerta de la mansión.

-Claro Naru-chan te estaremos esperando - le dijo Hinata, mientras que Neji trataba de regresar a casa - ya voy Neji… bueno como ves me apresuran, nos vemos mañana.

-Yo me voy por que "alguien" debe despedirme como se debe - decía Sai mirando lascivamente a Gaara que hizo como si la cosa no fue con él.

-Nosotros también nos vamos - dijo Temari arrastrando a Kankuro con ella.

Solo quedaron Itachi y Naruto en la puerta, el mayor condujo al rubio a la habitación en la que dormiría mientras estuviera en la mansión. Sasuke desde que habían llegado se había encerrado en cuarto por lo que el peliazul fue a ver a su ototo un poco preocupado por él.

-Sasuke ¿puedo pasar?

-Claro aniki - dijo el ojinegro desde su cama.

-Tuviste una muy buena oportunidad de progresar con los chicos, viniste y te encerraste en tu cuarto como un cobarde - le reprocho el mayor.

-aniki, no puedo con todos a la vez de por si me estaban mirando asesinamente durante el camino, imaginare si me hubiera quedado mientras estaban aquí… Hinata hubiera usado el Byugan, mientras Gaara hacia el ataúd del desierto contra mi.

-No seas exagerado ototo… creo que Naru te extraño, me pregunto como tres veces que sino pensabas bajar - dijo tratando de animarlo.

-Oyasuminasai aniki - por ese día ya no quería saber nada.

-Oyasumi.

Volvió al cuarto donde había dejado al kitsune para ver sino necesitaba nada mas, lo encontró igual que su hermano recostado en su cama sollozando bajito para que no lo escuchasen desde afuera, Itachi se entristeció un poco al ver al ojiazul eso pero no se iría, tenían que hablar… camino hasta llegar al cama, atrajo el pequeño cuerpo que se encontraba ahí y lo abrazo estrechamente.

-Naru ¿Por qué sigue ocultándonos tu dolor? - le dijo bajito el peliazul.

-Yo estoy bien… solo…

-No me mientas por que además se te da fatal, ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Es por tu pequeño? - Dijo acariciando suavemente el vientre del rubio - ¿o es por que mi baka ototo?

-Creo que por ambos… aun no me recupero del todo pero por Sasuke yo fui quien la dijo que no lo quería cerca así que si esta de esta manera es por mi causa… pero es que aun lo quiero.

-Él también te quiere, termino con Sakura para trata de recuperarte pero no se lo pongas fácil que no se lo merece - recostó de nuevo a Naruto en la cama y lo arropo, le dio un beso en la frente como su fuera su hijo - me gustaría verte en un futuro como pareja de mi ototo pero ya te dije es tu decisión y además no se lo pongas fácil - se acerco a su oreja a susurrarle lo ultimo para que solo él escuchara - hazle rogar y suplicar, devolviéndole todo lo que te hizo llorar por él.

-Je, eso haré… Ita-chan Oyasumi.

El mayor sonrió y salio del cuarto dirigiéndose al propio, esa noche paso en paz dentro de la mansión Uchiha, uno pensando que hacer para recuperar el amor de alguien, otro esperando que en uno futuro la felicidad llegara para los que amaba y el ultimo reflexionando lo dicho por una persona que apreciaba.

Al día siguiente el grupo de amigos se encontraba despidiéndose en la puerta de la aldea, además de esperar a Sai que aun no se presentaba, lo vieron venir sonriendo junto con Gaara que parecía algo ruborizado y cansado por que no.

-Siento llegar tarde pero es que ayer mhersfr

-Ayer nada… no paso nada -dijo el kazekage que habia tapado la boca de su novio.

No tenia muchos deseos que sus amigos se enteraran de la "despedida" que habían tenido el y Sai.

**&&&&&&&&&&& Flash Back &&&&&&&&&&&**

Una vez saliendo de la mansión de los Uchihas, Sai prácticamente arrastro a Gaara a su casa, en verdad tenia muchas ganas de estar con su koi.

-Gaara… - dijo lamiendo el cuello de su novio - ¿me darás postre?

-Yo… mañana tienes que levantarte temprano - le dijo apartando un poco a Sai.

-Demo… Gaa-chan, no te veré en un laaargo tiempo, como pasare todas esas semanas sin… - de repente le agarro el trasero - esta lindura.

-Pervertido - dijo alejándose del AMBU -como vuelvas a hacer eso te quedas sin descendencia.

-De todas maneras no la tendré… por que me quedare para siempre a tu lado… mi Kage personal - le susurro en el oído.

Como odiaba que usara ese tonito de voz contra él por que lo calentaba sobre manera, cayendo rendido a los encantos y provocaciones del mayor, le rodeo el cuello con los brazos.

-Espero me dejes un buen recuerdo Sai - le dijo meloso frotándose lentamente contra el cuerpo del peliazul.

-Mmm… eso no lo dudes ricura.

Llegaron a la cama donde Gaara cayo con el peliazul sobre él y su mirada pervertida desnudándolo por completo, las suaves manos del dibujante se colaron por entre la ropa del kage solo atino a suspirar, ese olor embriagante que desprendía el cuerpo de Sai siempre lo llevaba a perder los estribos.

-Ah Sai… - decía entrecortado rogando interiormente por que le quitaras esa ropa que le impedía sentir por completo el cuerpo de su amante.

-no seas impaciente ya me desharé de la ropa - le dijo el AMBU como leyéndole el pensamiento.

-Quitate esa ropa… ¡ya! - dijo jalando la camiseta del peliazul.

-A veces pienso que eres más pervertido que yo, Gaa-chan - le ronroneo al oído el mayor deshaciéndose de la mayoría de la ropa de su koi dejándolo solo en boxers.

-Mmm, Sai por favor… te necesito - decía entrecortado.

El AMBU comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo del pelirrojo, bajo hasta llegar al cuello el cual mordió pero sin llegar a hacerle daño.

-Eso me gusto - le dijo bajito el menor.

El peliazul siguió bajando sus labios se posaron sobre uno de los pezones, primero solo paso su lengua por ambos y luego, mordió intercaladamente uno y otro sacándole al kazekage leves gemiditos.

-Sai…

El mencionado solo sonrió y siguió bajando hasta que se topo con los boxers, lamió la orilla de la tela que separa su boca de lo que más tenia ganas de probar de su koi en esos momentos, con los dientes comenzó a quitarle la ultima prenda mientras veía directo a los ojos al pelirrojo.

-Ya quitame ese boxer - dijo entrecortado.

-Que impaciente lindura - dijo sonriendo con superioridad deshaciéndose por completo del boxer.

El ojigris se acerco a la turgente erección de su amante, soplo suavemente sobre ella dejando que su denso aliento cubriera toda la intimidad; Gaara emitía suaves sonidos guturales, el mayor pasó su lengua por el pene dejando que su saliva se resbalara por todo el miembro del pelirrojo.

-Mmm… Sai…ahhh

-¿Te gusta? - dijo mientras lamía distraídamente una y otra vez el pene.

-Me…Mmm gustaría más… si… ahhh… estuviera dentro de tu boca… - dijo con dificultad el kazekage.

El AMBU sonrió internamente por lo dicho pero no hizo caso y siguió lamiendo el miembro, Gaara tomo los cabellos de su amante tratando de que con eso comprendiera su necesidad de mas atención pero como no dio resultado…

-Chupala de una vez maldita sea…. - grito a punto de un ataque de nervios.

-Me encanta hacerte desesperar.

De golpe la introdujo en su boca succionando la erección dándole de golpe mucho placer al pelirrojo que arqueo la espalda y sus manos se enredaron en las sabanas estrujándolas.

-Me…ahhh… me vengo… Mmmmmmm… Sai - exclamo el ojiverde al sentir el orgasmo venir.

-Que bueno que me lo dices.

El peliazul saco de su boca el pene dejando insatisfecho a su amante que lo miraba casi rabioso.

-No puedes ser el único que disfrute amor… también necesito atención - se deshizo de toda su ropa dejando ver su excitación.

-Pues metela de una vez… - dijo con un mohín, algo poco común en la actitud de Gaara.

-¿sin que te prepare? - comento extrañado el mayor.

-Si diablos… necesito correrme, ¡ya!

-Como ordene el kazekage.

Pero Sai no se movió de su sitio y bajo su rostro hasta la entrada del otro, el ojiverde estaba que lo mataba sino lo penetraba de inmediato pero pasó su lujuriosa lengua por la palpitante entrada viendo como se contraía más cuando pasaba su lengua.

-Este mojado Gaa-chan - dijo divertido.

-Juro que si no me la metes ya te mandare a dormir hasta Suna - dijo furioso.

Sai se incorporo relamiéndose los labios sensualmente, de repente tomo por las caderas a Gaara y lo penetro de golpe.

-Por kami - grito el pelirrojo al sentir la repentina invasión.

-¿esto era lo que querías? -pregunto altanero el mayor.

-Si - dijo atrayendo hacia él a su amante y besándolo hambrientamente, rogándole entre el beso que se moviera mas rápido.

El peliazul tomo las piernas del kazekage y las puso en sus hombros para poder llegar más dentro su uke, el ojiverde gemía sin control por las fuertes estocadas que recibía.

-¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer? - dijo entre gemidos y jadeos.

-Por supuesto… que no, solo… es el… calentamiento.

Sai volteo de repente a Gaara haciendo que quedara boca abajo volvió a penetrarlo y llevo ahora un ritmo rápido y constante tocando ese punto que hacia enloquecer de placer a Gaara y lo perdía casi por completo dejándole solo respirar y gemir sin control, no pudo contenerse mas y se corrió en la mano de Sai que había seguido estimulándolo todo ese tiempo. El AMBU al sentir como si miembro era apretado todavía más por esa caliente y estrecha entrada no pudo evitar llenar esa pequeña cavidad con su esperma.

-Creo que… ahora si… debemos dormir - dijo entrecortado el mayor recostándose al lago del exhausto pelirrojo.

-Si seria lo mejor - ya no tenia fuerzas ni para repelar de lo dicho por su koibito.

**&&&&&Fin Flash Back &&&&&&&&**

Se acercaron a los enormes portones de la aldea, todo se estaban despidiendo de sus amigos cuando a lo lejos una silueta comenzó a acercarse a la aldea, todos se pusieron alerta por que si bien podía ser un ninja de la aldea podría ser un enemigo. Conforme la persona se iba acercando pudieron apreciar mas detalles de la misma y casi todos quedaron asombrados.

-Es igual a Naru - dijo Sai bajito.

En verdad se trataba de un hombre rubio de unos 30 años, sus ojos también eran azules como zafiros y era excepto por los bigotitos que presentaba Naruto en sus mejillas igual a él.

-Chicos quiero saber si esta es la Aldea Oculta de Konoha - dijo el hombre en cuanto llego cerca del grupo de shinobis.

-No podemos decirle eso… - le contesto desafiante el kitsune.

-Soy Kaseiyo… el cuarto Hokage de Konoha y quiero Hokage en turno… ¡ahora!

-Kaseiyo-sama murió protegiendo a la aldea - dijo Itachi poniéndose enfrente de todos - tu no puedes ser él - saco un kunai y se coloco en posición de defensa.

-No me voy a pelear contra un niño como tú - dijo pasando de largo del intento de Itachi por pelear - bueno sino quieren decirme si llegue bien o no, iré por mi cuenta…

Paso por delante de todo el grupo, claro adelante se encontraban los dos jounnins que siempre vigilaban la entrada y le impidieron el paso pero en un santiamén los dejo fuera de combate siguiendo tranquilamente con su búsqueda. El grupo se quedo asombrado pero decidieron tratar de detenerlo, parecía un tipo de cuidado.

Se lanzaron todos al mismo tiempo contra él excepto Naru ya que Itachi le golpe la nuca dejándolo inconsciente, aun no debía pelear o se le abrirían las heridas. De nada sirvió en menos de 5 minutos ya todos los amigos estaban en el piso medio inconscientes y el rubio siguió su camino para ver a la Hokage.


End file.
